Wounded Beauty
by MelissaLovesRH
Summary: Rhydian left for the wild over six months ago. Maddy suffers from night terrors an is encouraged to 'move on'. Will she forget about Rhydian and in fact move on? Or will her heart always belong to Rhydian? But what are the consequences of their actions that will proceed? Set at the end of Season One. Caution: Fluffy Moments will be present. A Maddian FanFiction.
1. Chapter 1 - Lost

**Author Note: Hey ya'll, so basically I started to watch Wolfbloods and fell in love with the whole thing, it's nothing like twilight, sorry to any lovers, but I can't stand twilight whereas this program is just sky high. But anyway, I write fan fictions a lot but this will be my first fan fiction for Wolfblood. Just to let you all know, before hand, I am a mad 'Maddian' shipper so beware, there will be sightings of fluffys in this... I'm terrible when it comes to soppy stuff but I'll keep it real! Please review as itll be the reviews that'll keep me going! Hehe, feel free to message me about anything but enough talking from me... Here's the fan fic xoxox**

* * *

Chapter One ~ Lost ~ Third Person POV:

"Shan, are you sure you want to go to Kara's 16th birthday party?" Tom spun around to face his ginger haired friend. Maddy was currently, in this moment in time, with Tom on this one.

"Yeah Shan, it's not exactly everyday you decide you want to go to one of the three K's parties?" Maddy interrupted and gave Shannon Kelly the raised eyebrows.

Shannon groaned, "Look, it's not everyday the Three K's have a birthday party? Is it now Mads?" The sneaky girl returned the same glance Maddy gave her and Maddy scoffed.

"True that. Ok, we'll go to this petty party", Tom finalised the conversation and they all fell silent.

Maddy frowned and sighed, "I just wish Rhydian was able to come". She looked at the ground as a single tear fell down her cheek. It had been 6 months since the dramatic exit Rhydian caused in their lives. Unfortunately, Ceri and Bryn had persuaded Rhydian so leave Stoneybridge, leave his best friends, leave his school, leave his tame life as a Wolfblood and more importantly, leave Maddy... This event had caused Maddy to have reoccurring night terrors, dreams which she couldn't stop, these dreams would leave her scared to sleep which made a massive impact on her day to day life, especially her health. Her dreams would start off positive, for example, once, she imagined herself running freely in human form alongside Rhydian through the woodland of their town. They were happy; laughing. But within a split second her dream shattered, it turned evil. There would be a crash of lightening, thunder an instant downpour of rain and Maddy would slip over a rock in the newly damp ground, she would slide down a hill, she'd roll, her skin cut and bruised, mud forming all over her body. She would scream out for help as Rhydian would stop at the top off the hill. His eyes glowing wolf yellow, he'd snarl and laugh cruelly at her. Then Ceri would appear and she'd laugh with him. Maddy would call out for help as Rhydian would transform and hurt Maddy. Brutally.

"Maddy, Rhydian's not going to come back. He's wild now, he would've changed", Shannon and Tom exchanged concerned looks and they enlaced their arms around Madeline Smith. "You've got to learn to move on Mads" Shannon finished.

Maddy pulled back, her face was bruised by the stain of monochrome tears. All life had been ripped from her when Rhydian left. And it killed Shannon and Tom to witness it all with no way of helping her. They'd wish to take the pain away from her but they couldn't.

"Look, we'll go to this party tonight and have a good time, regardless whose party it is. Mhm?" Shannon pushed Maddy to armslength and looked into her eyes with a pitiful smile.

Maddy nodded and sniffed, she took her sleeve and wiped away the tears on her cheeks. "It just hurts that he didn't say goodbye..." She whispered to herself but Shannon heard this.

"We know Mads, we know..." She took Maddy into her embrace again and Tom stood awkwardly scratching the behind of his neck. "Now, I'll see you at 7 yeah?"

Maddy nodded again and took one last sniff. Shannon laughed. "You'll bet your furry wolf ass you will be", hugging Maddy one last time, the three departed in all opposite directions. Heading home.

Maddy would always have a expectation in her head, every time on her way home from school, looking out of the window into the garden or walking into class, that Rhydian would be seated or standing ready to take her in his arms and hug out all his sorrows. But it never happened. The only thing that happened would be her dreams and they weren't always the best...

Maddy decided that she was going to take the forest root home. Whenever she felt like complete wolfy poo she would run, as fast as she could through the trees of nature. She came to the outskirts of the woodland area and took a deep breath. One... Two... Three...

She was gone. Wolfblood's have intense speed, quicker than what a human Olympic champion could run at full speed. They have an incredible sense of smell, anything they smelt was increased 100 times more. Their hearing was phenomenal, they would hear things humans wouldn't hear. And their sight was clearer than the human eye. Humans would often see Wolfbloods as Werewolves but that was not true. If you were bitten by a Wolfblood, chances are, it would kill you, not turn you into one. You were born as a Wolfblood. But the aspect of howling at the moon? Changing into a wolf on a full moon? That was true. There were two different types of Wolfbloods, Tame Wolfbloods and Wild Wolfbloods. Tame Wolfbloods would live their lives as humans do, they were looked down upon by the Wild Wolfbloods. And a Wolfblood could transform whenever they felt challenged or threatened. Or occasionally they could transform by a thrill.

Maddy was swerving round trees at her up most speed. Her feet carefully landing with precaution. She was near her destination. Home. But then she smelt it. She recognised the whiff but couldn't quite put her paw on it. She followed the scent, only a Wolfblood would be able to smell it. It was an actual Wolfbloods scent. She followed it until she came to the stream where her and Rhydian had came countless of times. She growled in frustration and kicked a tree branch that had fallen. It was Rhydian's scent. But from the past, it was the smell he'd left. Maddy had forgotten what Rhydian's scent was. Well due to the lack of it around her now he'd left, it was plausible. She slumped to the floor and laid down on the crusty leaves, the smell of damp, fresh water running through the stream illuminated. It was mid autumn. So the bedding of leaves on the ground were always fresh. She closed her eyes and drifted off to a deep sleep.

_The wind started to howl, the sky was forming with dark clouds and specks of rain began to patter down Maddy's cheeks. She was running, through the woodland of Stoneybridge. She could hear laughter along with her own. This laughter was sweet, fun and young. Maddy spun her head around whilst her legs flew through the air, she grinned as she saw him running behind her. His face was bright, his eyes shone like sapphires in the sun. His blond hair windswept. He looked beautiful. He was catching up... Maddy spun her head back around and she let out a cry of giggles. She was happy. This was her life... She was about to call the thing to an end, her body weakening from over 50 minutes of full speed running, even for a Wolfblood it gets tiring. That was when a creeping tree root struck her foot, she tripped, she fell, she rolled. Down a ditch in the forest. It was like slow motion. She felt all the limbs hitting the hard forest debris and rocks repeatedly, she felt every bump as the sharp, jagged rocks pierced into her soft, teenage flesh. The blood trickling down her creamy skin, tainting her clothes. _

_She let out a cry of agony, she screamed, as she came to a stop she could barely move, the pain overriding her chances of transforming. She was way to weak to transform. She called out again. But her acquaintance stood at the top of the hill. A wicked sneer was let out and a evil smile formed across his lips as a taunting laugh filled the air. There was a crack of thunder and a flash of light illuminating his yellow eyes. He growled malevolently. Another flash of lightening and a clash of thunder. He transformed. Within a few seconds his blond hair and clothes had turned to thick long frosty like fur and his eyes were a deeper blue. He growled again. She watched his back legs recoil and then she felt the impact. She saw red and then black. _

Maddy's body shot forwards, her hair mangled in a wet hot mess around her face, her uniform was creased and had mud stains. She screamed as her eyes flew open and she quickly covered her mouth. She spun her head around, her eyes and ears scanning the forest around her. No one had seen her or heard her. She looked up at the sky, no clouds. Just a big bright yellow sun and sea like sky. Maddy removed her hair from her face and let out a long frustrated sigh.

"For goodness sake Maddy. These nightmares have got to stop sooner or later. It's killing you!" She shouted at herself and pounded the leaves on the ground with her right fist as her eyes flashed yellow for a split second.

Suddenly, a musical tone filled the air. Maddy's favourite song. She glanced at her mobile. The caller ID read: ICE - Mam. She groaned and answered the phone.

''Mam?'' She said, putting on a bouncy tone of voice.  
Her mothers voice sounded hoarse, "Madeline Smith where in the world are you? It's 6:17pm. I've tried calling you about 9 times already!"  
Maddy rolled her eyes and sighed silently. "I went for a run and my phone was on silent from being at school, I'm on my way back now. Sorry mam". She put on her best puppy like voice.  
"Alright. Hurry home, Shannon mentioned you were going to a party", her mothers voice calm once more.  
Maddy smiled, "Yeah I am, see you in a few". And with that, her mam said goodbye and hung up the phone.

Maddy slipped her phone into her jeans pocket and then pulled her rucksack onto her shoulders. She broke into a steady jog until she reached the back of her garden. Then she panted for a few seconds and then made her way through the garden towards the cottage.

* * *

**Hey again! I hoped you liked this as a first chapter, I can't explain to you all how much I got distracted by the TV writing this. Lmaao, well please review and tell me what you thought as a first chapter. I like to use detail and I hate to rush things so I can tell you now that this is going to be a story with a big plot and there will be LOTS of chapters because I know some people hate stories that start and never finish or only have like 3 chapters XD (I can safely say I'm one of them!) **

**Ciao xox**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Truth Beneath The Rose

**Authors Note: Hii Everyone! So here is Chapter Two, I'm so excited hehe, so today I watched Episode 9, Dances with Wolfbloods from Season 2 and I loved it, looking forward to Episode 10 tomorrow. But, so far I'm happy with what I wrote in the last chapter, within about half an hour of uploading it I had my first Review/Follower and Favourite so thank you so much! You know who you are :) I'm hoping to continue this story, like I said in the last upload and I hope you will all support me! By the way, each chapter has a name and links to what's going on in the chapter, the last chapter was called Lost. This was because Maddy is lost with Rhydian and so is everybody else because everyone around Maddy doesn't know how to help her so in the same way, their lost as well. In this chapter, it's named The Truth Beneath The Rose... Shout Outs if anyone can guess the band yet.. No cheating though ;) Each chapter will be the name of one of their songs that also links with my chapters so yeah... Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Two ~ The Truth Beneath The Rose ~ Rhydian's POV:

It'd been six months, 8 weeks and about 3 hours since I'd last seen Maddy Smith. It probably sounds sad that I have counted the time back to that horrid night when I left my only home. But truth was, I missed Stoneybridge so much. I miss Maddy, Shannon, Tom... Mr and Mrs Smith, The cottage, my foster family, the school, the woodland and even Jimi and the Three K's. I felt lonely. Like I didn't belong. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed being part of a pack but it wasn't my pack. When I was part of Maddy's pack, it felt right. Here? It feels like I'm just another male Wolfblood. I wish everyday that I hadn't of left but if I'd stayed then I knew the consequences. I wonder what Maddy would be thinking right now? Was she thinking about me? Probably not... She, on a ninety nine percent chance, hated me now. I didn't even say goodbye... It's not that I was being selfish it's just... I couldn't bare to see her upset. The way she looked at me when she drove away in the car was bad enough. And I knew she'd try to talk me out of it. She'd ask why I was going... It was a stupid decision. Leaving the only ever home I had in my entire life for a life in the wild with a woman who is supposed to be my mother but abandoned me when I was two. When you think about it, it sounds terrible. Errg.

Now here I am, lying on my back in human form, looking up at the starry sky on a cliff in Scotland, hands behind my head. My hair had grown to a ridiculous length. I'd started to get used to it. The pack were travelling West, towards Wales, to our 'pack's territory'. I couldn't care less where we were going because as far as I was concerned I was just getting further away from home.

Was I happy here? Truthfully... I thought... I wasn't, the happiest I had ever been was when I met Maddy and her friends, finding out she was like me, just a little more intelligent. She was always right when it came to our arguments. I needed to stop thinking about her. It was killing me. She was all I could think about. I never really spent time with the pack to be honest, I always kept my distance. A Lone Wolf. But then again, I always ended up with Bryn. He was alright. Ceri? She was my mum. Though she didn't really act like one.

Maddy was lucky. She had a family who cared about her, didn't abandon her when she was a cub. Who treated her with respect, trusted her decisions, with reasoning. They cared about her. Mrs Smith was the mum I never had and Mr Smith was the dad I've never known! If I ever had children or cubs, big if, then I would stay, I would follow in Maddy's dad's footsteps. I wouldn't be like most male Wolfbloods. I'd want my child to know their dad. I'd give them the life I never had.

I'm off again, thinking about Maddy... No matter what I talk or think about I always end up with Maddy. I was working myself up. I had to see her. No. I couldn't. The consequences were to great. I was to stay in the pack until I was an Alpha, when I turn 18, it'll be the day I find Maddy.

Third Person POV:

Rhydian groaned and rolled on his side in distress. He jumped as Bryn, his younger brother, snook up on him. Bryn sat down beside Rhydian but Rhydian turned in the opposite direction, refusing to make contact but this didn't stop the Wolfblood cub.

"Rhydian..." He began. Silence.

Bryan rolled his eyes and placed his small hand on his brothers side and pulled him over to look at him. "Rhydian! Listen to me" He pleaded.

Rhydian sighed and looked at Bryn. "What's up?"

"I'm worried about you Rhydian. I don't like you like this or mother. She is always going on about how you spent to much time with the Tamed girl. What's her name? Matilda? No.. Madeline!" He snarled when he said her name.

Rhydian bolted upright and his eyes turned a dark yellow, "Don't you ever call Maddy Tame!" He shouted fiercely, the last word ending in a growl full of malice and fury.

Bryn snarled back and carried on, "She is a Tame Rhydian! You don't belong here, all you think about is the Tame and it's traitorous!"

Rhydian moved forward, eyes still blaring yellow. "Don't. Call. Her. Tame." His voice deep and poisonous. Bryn took this as a warning and whimpered, he back down and snarled one last time before disappearing into the night. Rhydian sighed and rolled back onto his back. "I miss you Mads" He whispered into the darkness, the stars his only witnesses...

Maddy's POV:

I walked through the door to the cottage and ran straight upstairs, I threw my bag on the bed and pushed myself towards the mirror. I shook my head as I glanced at my pathetic face and then glanced at my watch. It was 6:31pm. I had about 20 minutes to get ready and then 10 minutes till I meet Shan. Make that 5 minutes. After all, I could run pretty fast. Can't think of a reason for that though. I smirked to myself. Tonight, I was going to have fun. Tonight I was going to be myself, with my friends. Rhydian was no friend of mine. He left me for the wild. But no matter now many times I told myself, it would never sink in. But I could try right?

I sighed and yawned. I was so tired. I shuffled towards the beautiful oak wardrobe that my dad had crafted himself. My dad had a real talent for wood. Rhydian has a talent with his drawings, his drawings were breath-taking... I opened the wardrobe and gazed at all my clothing inside. ''Parties...parties...'' I muttered to myself as I flipped through all the shirts and trousers etc. that were hung up. I must have made about 1000 sighs because I couldn't find anything. That's when my mam knocked on the door. I slumped onto the bed and let her in. She was carrying a plastic bag with something inside.

"Hey lil' cub, I brought something for you to wear tonight", Her mum unravelled the bag and pulled out a dark blue laced dress. It was knee length and stopped around the chest, it then went into a the dark lace that swirled around and into full length lace sleeves. I gasped as I saw it, usually I hated dresses, but this one was beautiful, it wasn't to flashy but wasn't something you'd find in a charity shop. No hate though...

"You like it?" My mum smiled warmly and took me on for a big bear hug. I hugged her back as tight as I could and grinned, "I absolutely love it!", with emphasis on the 'love' aspect.

My mum laughed and then she pulled out a box from the bag. I rolled my eyes as she handed me the box. It was a tiny black box with a single silver ribbon bow on the front. I took my time opening, careful not to damage what might had been inside. With that, for the second time that night, I gasped. It traced my finger carefully across a tiny silver necklace that had a locket on the end. The locked was a deep purple and on the front there was a forest scenery, within the scenery there was a tiny wolf howling at a brightly lit moon. I smiled. It was beautiful...

"Thank you so much Mam, it's wonderful, really. I'll wear them tonight" I grinned from ear to ear as we hugged again before she kissed me on the nose and took the plastic bag away with her, carefully closing the door behind her.

I stripped off my muddy school clothes and threw them in the wash basket at the end of my bed. Thank God it was Friday. Or I'd have to go to school tomorrow looking like a tramp. Not good.

Once all my clothes had been thrown I pulled on my rouge dressing gown from the hanger on the back of my door and I ran to the bathroom to take a shower. I was going to have a good night tonight, I could feel it in my bones. The pattering of hot steamy water felt good on my tarnished skin. I relaxed in the shower as I squirted shampoo into my dark hair and massaged it in. Leaving it for a few minutes I then afterwards, washed it out and ran conditioner through it. My mam had brought coconut and tea leaves shampoo and conditioner and truth was, it smelt delicious. I washed it out completely and climbed out of the shower wrapping myself in a towel I dried myself down and then pulled back on my snuggly dressing gown. It was oversized on me which made it more comfy because it meant that I could hide under it even more and it was the best in winter. I sprung back to my bedroom and then pulled on fresh underwear and then the dress. Perfect fit and I loved it. I pulled on a pair of skin coloured tights to hide my terrible legs, or at least make them look better and then a pair of black dolly shoes. Finishing off I unclipped the locket from the box and pulled it around my neck. The locket falling just on top of the lace. It went so perfectly.

I smiled again and then blow dried my hair. Once it was fully dry I retrieved my curling tongs and went carefully through my hair, making sure each curl was as more defined as the other. Once finished I left out two thin strands at the front of my hair line and then I pulled back each one to the side; sliding a hair clip in place. Perfect. Then lastly, before I'd be finished, I ran some lip gloss across my lips and smiled at myself in the mirror.

Then I heard a knock and the voices of Shannon and tom; my best friends. I grabbed a black shoulder bag and went to the window where my phone and purse was situated. I glanced out of the window and frowned. Someone caught my eye. In the middle of the garden something of a lighter colour was there. Prehaps something white? It was probably just a bit of litter but I couldn't help myself. I needed to know what it was so I grabbed my phone shoved it in the bag, instantly followed my my purse and on the way out I pulled the lip gloss from my vanity table and pushed it into the bag as well. I ran through the house and towards the garden. My best friends and my mam frowned as I ran past them at full speed and I reached the porch. I jumped down onto the grass and towards the middle of the garden. It was dark but I could still see it. As I got closer I frowned in disbelief. It was mid autumn? Roses had finished blooming at the start of Fall but much to my eyes disbelief there it was. A singular white rose had grown in the middle of my garden. I knelt down to get a closer look and carefully placed my fingers on the petals. It was defiantly real.

Within seconds my family and friends had poured into the garden and were standing behind me. "What is it Mads?" Tom piped up as my mum knelt down beside me to take a look. "A rose". She answered. "A white rose" I finished.

"But it's mid autumn?" Shannon said. "That doesn't make sense?"

I dug my hands into the soil and pulled the rose free. My mam stood up and looked at my dad. He looked back at her in the same concerned expression. "What?" I said as I stood up to face them, the rose laying across both my palms.

"Do you know what they say, what Wolfbloods say when a White Rose blooms out of nowhere in the wrong season?" My father said, looking at me and back at my mam.

I frowned, "What do they say?" We begun to walk back to the house as my mam continued:

_"If a singular White Rose,_  
_Should grow and not decay,_  
_In an unexpected area and the wrong season of the day, _  
_Then something peculiar is going to interpose" _

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I replied, confused with the current ongoing events.

"It means that something big is going to happen", Shannon answered.

"Good or bad?" I said before entering the house first followed by the rest. Stopping once inside in the kitchen.

"Either" My mam sighed, "Take it upstairs and put it into an empty flowerpot from your window sill".

I nodded and ran upstairs, I placed the white rose on my desk and went to the window. Then I freed a flowerpot with only soil inside and brought it to my desk as well. I dug a hole inside the soil and embedded the rose's roots into it, then poured a little water into the soil from my water bottle and placed the pot in the corner of the desk. I pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down the lyrics of the poem in my best italic handwriting in silver pen and decorated the edges of the paper. I took a glue stick and stuck the paper onto the front of the flowerpot and kissed the petals of the rose. "Let's hope it's a good thing" I whispered before joining my best friends downstairs. I said goodbye to my parents as they wished us a good evening and the three friends left for the party...

Rhydian's POV:

I was still lying on top of the cliff when I heard a twig snap somewhere behind me. I sat up and scanned my eyes across the surroundings. There was a crescent moon high in the sky and it illuminated the area in a crystal like glaze. I relaxed as I saw a tiny mouse scatter past me in a hurry. I smiled, nature came alive at night and it was spectacular. As I turned my head back around I must've jumped half a mile because before me was a singular white rose. I frowned, it was unusual since it was the middle of Fall and they stopped blooming at the start of Autumn. I shrugged it off and carefully dug up the flower. I pulled out a cloth and laid it down on the soil. I picked up the white rose and cradled it in my hands, studying it. That was funny... White Roses were my favourite flower and it had suddenly appeared before me.

This rose... It reminded me of my best friend; Maddy. I frowed, totally confused and placed the rose in one hand, with the free hand I pushed my fingers into the soil beside me and tried Eolas to see what Maddy was up to. I wanted to make sure she was safe. The first scene I saw was her bedroom, she was sat on her chair to her vanity table, she was writing something, she stuck it to a flower pot. I read it,

_"If a singular White Rose,_  
_Should grow and not decay,_  
_In an unexpected area and the wrong season of the day, _  
_Then something peculiar is going to interpose"_

I gasped but didn't pull away, I saw a White Rose in the flower pot, identical to mine. I glanced at Maddy as she stood up, kissed the rose and pushed her chair in. She look amazing, she was wearing a beautiful dress and her hair looked magical. She looked like a princess. She never usually wore stuff like this? She must be going out, I thought to myself as I tuned in again, she flew down the stairs and to her parents. "Have fun at Kara's party" Her father spoke before Maddy left with Tom and Shannon. I pulled out. I was back on the cliff, panting.

''Party?'' I whispered to myself, ''Kara's?'' I said again as I realised what it meant. It was Kara's 16th. Maddy was going, she looked so good. It was killing me inside. My heart ached. Shannon looked pretty as well. She was wearing a cream silky top with black skinny jeans. Her hair was curly and she had father earrings. Tom looked alright as well. I missed them all so much. My eyes grew sad and a tear formed but I held it in. I picked up the rose and recited the poe in my head before wrapping it up in the cloth carefully and laying it on my chest as I fell back onto the cliff's grass and closed my eyes... If we both had a rose, then something was going to happen, for both of us, I knew that it would be the two of us, but did she?

* * *

**Author Note: Haii again! I want to thank everyone for the lovely reviews! They helped me to finish this chapter :) I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, it was a few 1000 words longer than the last, as a present for ya'll! **

**Ciao xox**


	3. Chapter 3 - Shot In The Dark

**Authors Note: Hey again! Chapter 3! Wooo! xD thanks for all the reviews so far and all the support, I'm loving writing this and truth is; I can't stop! Writing just takes all my worries away and makes me feel happy so yeah... Last chapter was called Truth Beneath The Rose and it symbolised a white Rose which means Purity, Youthfulness and Secrecy. And you found out the truth of the rose. So this chapter is called Shot in the Dark. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Three ~ Shot In The Dark ~ Third Person POV:

Music was blaring throughout the house, the beat ringing through everyone ears. But for Maddy, this was intensified, to her, it was louder. After all, she was a Wolfblood. But she'd gotten used to it by now. The party was Kara's Sweet 16th and her parents had gone on holiday for the weekend, since this is one of the three K's, it explains the amount of pink, blue and orange that had been decorated around the house. In all honesty, it was pretty impressive.

Maddy, Shannon and Tom were all dancing together when Maddy said, "Hey Shan, how long have we been here now? Seems like ages".

Shannon squinted at her friend and took a look at her mobile, "About 2 and a half hours!" She shouted trying to be heard over the bleating music.

Maddy laughed, "I think I'm going to get a drink then, you want one?" She offered.

"I'm good thanks". Shannon replied as she carried on dancing with Tom. Maddy shrugged and weaved her way out of the crowd towards the buffet table.

"Shan... Do you think that white rose has anything to do you... you know..." Tom said quietly to Shannon.

Shannon frowned, "I can't hear you Tom!" She shouted in return. Tom rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm. He pulled her up the stairs and into one of the bedrooms.

"Can you hear me now?" He raised his eyebrows and sighed.

Shannon nodded.

Tom began, "Do you think... that white rose... Maddy's rose... has anything to do with.. you know..." He scratched the bag of his neck and looked at the ground.

Shannon's facial expression changed. "Rhydian...", was all she said.

Tom nodded.

"It's possible, should we call him?" Shannon suggested.

Tom snorted, "He's wild, do you honestly think he'd keep his mobile?" But once he said it he bit his lip. "Do you?"

Shannon raised her hands in the air and found her mobile, "One way to find out!" She found Rhydian's number and dialled it, it rang. She waited. No answer.

Shannon sighed, "It was worth a try, come on let's go back downstairs", and Tom agreed.

Maddy's POV:

I found my way to the buffet table, eventually, and poured myself a glass of coco-cola. I sipped it and turned around to watch what was going on. Everyone was happy, so was I, I had my best friends and I was having a nice time. This could be the start of something new. I could forget about Rhydian and move on, finally. I smiled to myself and took another sip. Boy, it was hot in here, there must've been about fifty people here at the minimum. I sighed and made my way out into the garden. Kara's garden was amazing! The wooded garden was filled with autumn coloured trees, shrubs and plants specifically chosen to attract birds, pollinators and other fauna. I slowly walked down the beautifully gravelled path. The smell of freshly cut grass filled my senses. I took a deep sniff breathing in all the wonderful smells and sensations around me. I heard an owl call out in a night sky. The sky was dark, by this time it was about quarter to ten and my parents had agreed that I could stay at Shannon's this evening. I couldn't stop smiling. Something was wrong with me, this was the most amazing time I'd had in over six months. I loved it.

Around me I was swallowed by darkness, I could her faintly the music from inside the house, disco lights occasionally hitting the windows and showing on the grass but other than that, the party felt like miles away. I could think out in the open. The only light guiding my way down the gravelled path was tiny garden lights embedded in the soil beside the path creating enough light so I wouldn't trip over and harm myself.

"This is beautiful..." I whispered to myself, I felt movement behind me and spun around, I suppressed a growl to the back of my throat. She Maddy, it could just be one of the guests at the party... I thought to myself.

A dark figure stepped in front of me, "It is beautiful isn't it..." The silhouette took in a deep breath and I narrowed my eyes.

"And who are you?" I sneered in response, great, one chance to relax and this thing has ruined it... I growled in my head and took a deep sniff. A Wolfblood?

The figure laughed, "You don't know who I am? But I know who you are Maddy Smith" The voice was soft but it had an edge to it that made it feel unsafe.

"Explain." I said and let a growl loose. The figure stepped forward towards the light and my anger was washed away. It was a young boy, teenager, about my age. He has dark brown hair, it was spiked up in a bad boy like way and I smiled unexpectedly, I quickly stopped smiling realising that I was. The boy had bright green eyes, the kind of green you'd find on a leaf of a sycamore tree. He smelt like nature, he was wild but didn't look it. He was wearing jeans with a black shirt. His bone structure was perfect and his lips were a deep red.

"I was invited to the party, Kara is it? She invited my mates, obviously they don't know I'm a Wolfblood but you, your a Wolfblood. Didn't expect to find you here to be honest" He raised his eyebrows and picked one of the red tulips from the flower bed. He presented it to me but I hesitated. "Don't be shy, I'm not going to hurt you, I want to be friends?" He took my hand and kissed the top of it in a friendly manor. I pulled away fiercely and growled.

"What's your name?" I said in a low voice, I took the tulip from him and kept it in my hands. I held it to my nose and smelt it. It smelt lovely. I looked at the ground.

He smiled at me and lifted my chin up. Ok. He was good looking. I giggled inside and then composed myself. "My name's Connor, my mother was Irish". He looked at the ground and I smiled. We walked down the path together and chatted for what must've been about an hour. He told me about what pack life was like and where is territory was. He had a to die for Irish accent it was scrummy. Stop. What am I thinking. I'm thinking like the Three K's. Oh no. Chill Maddy, chill...

He pulled my hand gently into the middle of the garden and pulled out his mobile, he put on a slow romantic tune and took my hands. He placed them over his shoulders and placed his own on my waist. I blushed. What was I doing... He lean't down and planted a kiss on my cheek. I buried my head in his chest. Something about him felt good. He smelt good. Looked good. His accent was amazing and something made me trust him. I was happy.

Rhydian's POV:

I'd fell asleep for a good few hours when I felt it, it was weird, I felt angry all of a sudden. I woke up from my sleep and my eyes turned yellow. I looked at my hands and my veins were starting. I growled. "What's going on!?" I mumbled in frustration. I took a look at the rose and I threw it without thinking. Something was wrong. Why was I throwing the rose... I said it reminded me of Maddy earlier...

But when I looked at it, it made my blood boil. I knelt on the ground and placed my fingers into the upturned earth. I took a deep breath and cleared my head. Nature. My breathing steadied and in a flash I could see a party. I scanned the scene, no Maddy, I could see Shannon and Tom. I went outside in my head and I saw two figures. I gasped and pulled away. My breathing increased and I felt my blood boiling, my veins were zooming.

Maddy was with someone else. A Wolfblood. He'd kissed her. She'd let him. My anger rose higher. Why was I angry? It's not like she left me. I left her, she should be allowed to find someone who loved her. But I didn't like this Wolfblood. He didn't smell good.

I shot up and grabbed the rose and cloth carefully putting it into my pocket. I glanced at my surrounds for a few minutes, making sure no one was watching and I transformed. And I ran.

Third Person POV:

Maddy finally after an hour and a half of being with Connor, pulled away from him. "I've got to go back to my friends now, they'll wonder where I am you see" She rushed and then turned to walk towards the house when the boy caught her arm.

"Don't go, come for a run through the forest?" His eyes gone all puppy dog on me. She moaned and thought.

Maddy sighed in defeat, then ginned sneakily and bolted towards the end of the garden. "Head start for me!" Maddy shouted and she heard him laugh before he took off after her.

Maddy put leaped over the fence and landed in a crouched position. She turned back to see the Wolfblood leaping shortly after her. He landed in the same crouched position and they grinned at each other. Maddy took off again, sprinting into the forest of Stoneybridge. Maddy was in front for most of the way, when she slowed down she came to a stop, she looked around her.

The light was almost transparrent, creating new shadows and dark patches around her. Thousands of eyes peered from tree hollows. As the wind wailed between distorted trunks, carrying the sickly stink of wood rot.

Maddy lifted her face, letting the light and shadow dance across her pale skin. She inhaled it's minty smell and continued on, delighting in the sound of her feet sliding through the leaves. The trees danced as the wind shook their magnificent autumn leafs in an angry rage. The cold, yellow moon sat above the forest, watching her. Maddy shivered, Wolfbloods didn't usually feel the cold. But tonight in the forest, it was different, she felt watched and it was like an icey glaze had warped the forest into something from a horror. Maddy convinced herself to stay calm. Connor couldn't be that far behind. Could he?

She stomped her foot and groaned in frustration, "Connor? Where are you?" She asked half heartedly. She heard a branch near her creak. "If your in the tree's then come down please..." Maddy's voice had changed from frustrated into panic. She couldn't see very well now the forest was dark. She shivered again. She didn't have a cardigan and was still wearing her outfit from the party. Maddy dove into her shoulder bag and pulled out her mobile. She found Shannon's number and called it but there was no answer. Maddy had no signal here. She frowned and growled at herself. There was another branch creak and she spun around to face the direction. Tears started to form in Maddy's eyes as she became more stressed.

"Stupid Tame... So easily fooled", his voice like a dead man's lullaby. Connor jumped down from a tree behind Maddy, his eyes yellow and his veins ran all over his neck and hands. "Heart broken girls are the easiest targets". He laughed maliciously.

"You tricked me!" Maddy's lip trembled as she tried to keep in her tears. Her eyes beginning to turn yellow as well. "And I'm not heartbroken!" She shouted.

The Wolfblood stepped towards Maddy and shook his head in disapproval. "Oh really? Then what is all this stuff about Rhydian leaving? Hmm?" He raised his eyebrows, defining his acidic eyes.

"I... I... He was my friend! I have every right to miss him!" Maddy shouted one last time.

Something snapped inside the male Wolfblood and she transformed quicker than Maddy could. He was about to leap when there was a shout from within the forest. Maddy twirled around quickly and the Wolfblood now in Wolf form looked up to see a dark figure above them in one of the trees.

"Don't you dare touch her!"

* * *

**Well! Cliff hanger there, hehe :3 Hat's off to anyone who can suss it out! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next... Please review and tell me what you think as the more reviews will mean more content in the chapter! **

**Ciao for now! **

**xox**


	4. Chapter 4 - See Who I Am

**Author Note: Oh my! I can't thank everyone enough for all the reviews ad followers etc. It's amazing to think that people enjoy what I write! xD Hehe :3 Well, last chapter it was named Shot In The Dark because Maddy was surrounded by darkness for most of the night and then from Connor going from hot to not it was kinda like a bullet shot and it shot Maddy in the heart if you like because she trusted him in the same way she trusted Rhydian. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter which is called See Who I Am!  
Enjoy xox**

* * *

Chapter Four ~ See Who I Am ~ Maddy's POV:

The wind screeched and blew a bitter chill past the dying trees as it danced with the crusty leaves and dragged them away unwillingly from their branches with each gust of the winds personal current. The forest floor was now damp and stagnant, the Omar of decomposing wood filled the air, sparkling diamonds pierced the black cold sheet that held above and looked down upon the scene with utter vengeance. The forest seemed to never end; tall silhouettes shadowing the ground. The shadows created by the bright yellow moons evil glare. Ravens circled overhead as their screams echoed through the breaks in the wind. Beady eyes hidden within the bramble and decay, scanned the area for fierce predators ready to cull, however oblivious that they were prey to the forest itself, enveloped by the darkness surrounding. A paranormal presence lurked in the essence of the devils grasp, foreshadowing each living organism with dire precision.

I observed the dark figure that hung within the depths of the tree above me. There was a malevolent snarl behind me that took me off guard, I spun around quickly in panic as the beast bared his rotted teeth in my direction, his eyes locked on my tiny body. He placed one paw inform of him, the leaves underneath crackling from the weight. His long black claws extended with each move. He took a few steps towards me, I flinched as another snarl was let loose from his thick black tongue.

I could feel his hot breath in front of me pouring from his snout as he closed in on me, I back away with my eyes closed tightly. "Don't you dare touch her..." The thing in the tree said that, we're they trying to save me? I couldn't tell who it was, my senses were to blocked up with the black Wolfblood's presence for me to be able to identify the other Wolfblood. I backed away even more as I hit the tree behind me, the black wolf came closer, teeth and claws ready to devour me within seconds.

Suddenly there was a huge rustle in the leaves above me and then it went silent, I was about to open my eyes when I heard a thud. The being in the tree had jumped down from the tree and landed in a crouched position in front of me. I opened my eyes completely, my breathing rapid. The silhouette began to stand as the wolf before him growled.

The figure standing in front of me, back facing me snarled in return to the wolf.

"I said don't you dare touch her", it said in a low voice. I knew that voice. I knew it anywhere. I gazed up, he'd grown at least 7 foot since I'd last saw him... Maybe a bit of an exaggeration... The wolf snarled again before running off into the darkness of the forest.

My breathing steadied as I tried to catch my breath. The figure turned to face me. "I'm so glad your ok", he whispered and pulled me into his arms. But I pushed him away forcefully. The expression on his face changed from relieved into confusion. "Maddy?"

"Don't come near me Rhydian", I shook my head as tears ran down my cheeks.

"But I thought you'd be happy to see me?!" He cried back, throwing his hands to his sides.

I scoffed, "It's too late for that Rhydian, six months too late". I shook my head and shoved past him, hitting his shoulder on the way.

I heard him shout my name as I began to run. He wasn't here! It was all an illusion. My mind was playing tricks on me. So I ran, ran as fast as I could back to Kara's where I'd find Shannon and Tom and I'd dance and we'd carry on having fun, I'd forget about what had just happened because none of it was real. Soon enough I came to the fence at the end of the garden and I climbed over it, my wiped away my tears and brushed down my dress. I re clipped the hair slides into my curls and made my way up the garden path and into the house. Through the kitchen there was a group of people chatting, I kept my head down and went to find my friends, music once again blaring through the house. I was relieved to be back in this house, regardless of whose house it belonged to.

Third Person POV:

Rhydian stood in the middle of the forest, hurt and disappointed. His mind full of confusion and regret. He pulled out the rose and fell to the forests bed of leaves, he laid his back against the tree where Maddy had stood seconds ago. He took a deep smell of the rose and exhaled heavily. His thoughts trying to decipher the events that had just occurred.

A tear slid down his mud stained cheek. "Why Maddy?", he asked himself silently,speaking into the roses petals. "I thought you'd be happy to see me...", he whispered into the flower.

He inhaled again, taking another whiff of the scent. He pushed himself forward onto his knees and dove his right hand into the leaves. He steadied his breathing and looked up into the night sky, emptying all thoughts and feelings inside himself. Rhydian closed his eyes as imagery filled his mind. He could see Kara's house again, he went inside and scanned the house, he saw Shannon and Tom upstairs talking about something but there was no Maddy.

He carried on searching the house and found her in the lounge which was full of people dancing, there was about fifty people crammed into the room. He saw her baked against the wall with a glass of coke in her hand, she took a sip, she was alone as she wiped a tear from her cheek and Rhydian tuned out. He looked at himself and brushed down dirt from himself and went to the river. He dove his muddy hands into the cold, fresh water and washed them clean, he then splashed the icy water into his face and washed the mud stains away.

He wrapped up the rose again in the cloth carefully and slid it back into his pocket delicately.

"_If a singular White Rose,_  
_Should grow and not decay,_  
_In an unexpected area and the wrong season of the day, _  
_Then something peculiar is going to interpose" _

Rhydian recited the words proudly without fault. He'd memorised the poem. He planned on showing Maddy the rose and reciting the words at the same time. He didn't really know why or when or how or what to expect from her response, but he knew he had to, something in his gut was telling him to do it. It was like the same feeling he got when he felt angry, which he'd found out was because Connor was getting to close to Maddy with his dark temptations. Rhydian knew of Connor, he was from the same pack as Rhydian...

Meanwhile;

Shannon and Tom sat on the floor, crossed legged, of what they guessed was Kara's room. "I think we better go find Maddy, she'll be on her own", Tom piped up, there had been a bit of an awkward silence and he decided that it needed to end.

Shannon looked up from picking at her nails, "Wait!" Her face lightened up as Tom frowned, "It's Maddy's birthday on Monday! We should throw her a surprise party!" Shannon grinned from ear to ear as Tom began to laugh.

"Haha, yeah right, she'd hate it!" He scoffed until he noticed Shannon's serious death stare she shot him.

"I'm serious Tom, we should throw her a sweet 16th surprise party! But we won't invite loads of people. We'd need to speak to her parents first".

Tom shrugged, "Sounds good" He smiled and Shannon lean't over and hugged him.

"Good because you'll be in charge of buying the decorations and food".

Tom's face became mortified, "But I can't my dysle-", Shannon cut him off and laughed.

"I'm joking Tom, come one, let's go find Mads", She smiled, lending her hand out as she pulled him to his feet, face full of relief. "Thank the Lord..." He muttered under his breath.

Maddy's POV:

The music hurt my ears, Wolfblood hearing was much better than a humans hearing. I was surprised I wasn't death yet to be honest... I could get out of my head what had just happened. Probably doesn't help that I couldn't find Tom or Shannon anywhere and neither was answering their phones much to my own disgust. I stood with my back planted against a wall trying to drown out the music.

I was gazing around the room aimlessly taking in all the happy faces when I caught a glimpse of something... Or someone to be precise. I sighed as I realised who it was. One word. Rhydian. As if the idiot had decided to follow me to Kara's. Cause keeping a low profile was out of the question as per usual. I pushed myself from the fall, keeping my head low, trying not to be seen as our eyes locked. I cursed. He'd seen me...

I weaved my way in between the sea of dancers, hoping I'd blend in. I could see him sliding through the crowd as well, following me. I smirked as I realised that I could win this. I pushed my way to the other side of the room, changing direction, towards the stairs. I lost sight of him. I exhaled in relief as I steadied my pace.

All of a sudden I felt a pair of hands slid across my waist from behind and I spun around and saw Rhydian smiling sweetly at me but I just glared at him. "Don't touch me!" I said before pushing him off me for the second time that night and I ran up the stairs, I ran into one of the bedrooms and shut the door behind me. I flopped on the double bed and started to cry. I must've laid there drowning in my own sorrows for about five minutes when the door clicked. I sat up to see Rhydian peer through. "Maddy please!" He begged but I shook my head through tears. A lump formed in my throat as I spotted the en-suite bathroom and I jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom, once I was in I locked the door and slid onto the floor, pulled my knees to my face and hugged them as I cried into them.

There was a bang on the door and I jumped looking up at it, "Maddy please let me in..."

I gasped for air as the salty tears took over, "Go away Rhydian!" I choked out in a bare whisper.

Rhydian stood back from the door and put his hands on it, "Please unlock the door Maddy!" He said in a calm but hurtful voice. I suddenly felt a wash of guilt flood through me.

He had came back to me, came from his family and his pack to find me, he saved me from the wild Wolfblood and kept pushing him away... But I couldn't bare the pain he'd caused me, when he left, he took my heart with him and everyone knows you can't live without a heart...

"Mads please, just unlock the door so I can talk to you, I want to show you something"...

I thought about unlocking the door, I stood up and put my hand on the handle and the other on the lock. But was it worth it? I stood there silently; thinking. I must've stood there for quite a while because he spoke up again.

Rhydian pulled out the cloth from his pocket and held the rose in one hand. From behind the door I stood, bathed in salty tears, oblivious to what Rhydian was going to do. He took a deep breath and recited the first three lines from the poem.

_"If a singular White Rose,_  
_Should grow and not decay,_  
_In an unexpected area and the wrong season of the day" _

I gasped and looked up at the door handle again. The poem! From the White Rose... How did he know about the poem... This I had to find out. I unlocked the door and opened it as he took a few steps back. I emerged from the bathroom and closed the door behind me, I kept my eyes at the ground, refusing to look at him just yet.

_"Then something peculiar is going to interpose" _

We recited the last line in unison and I smiled as I started crying again, I couldn't hold back the anger, not after that. I looked up at him as he smiled at me. After everything I'd done to him, how badly I'd treated him he always forgave me. I laughed out of self consciousness. He stepped towards me, arms outstretched. I smiled again and ran into his arms, as soon as I was in his arms he enclosed them around me and I cried into his chest again as he stroked my hair.

"I've missed you Maddy", he whispered into my ear as I closed me eyes tightly...

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it! Not much happened in this chapter as what did in the others in my opinion but hey, sometimes you have to have filler chapters! I've gone through a writers block at the moment so I'm trying my best to get my ideas again because when I think about my ideas my mind wanders off and thinks of other things so yeah... **

**Follow me on Twitter MelissaLouise0 or on Instagram misquaxox **

**Ciao xox**


	5. Chapter 5 - Bittersweet

**Authors Note: CHAPTER FIVE! XD I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and if you have't guess already I'm trying to update everyday! Please click this link and watch my new Wolfblood video! It's called Rock Me and it's for Maddy and Rhydian, subscribe and comments are treasured!  
LINK: watch?v=7GCuY_PzoLQ**

**I'm hoping to do a lot more videos for Wolfblood! Also, the last chapter was called See Who I Am, I named it that because Rhydian did everything in his power to see Maddy and make her acknowledge him, it also gave us an insight on how they react around each other. So I hope you enjoy this chapter which is called Bittersweet! **

**Enjoy xox **

* * *

Chapter Five ~ Bittersweet ~ Third Person POV:

Maddy and Rhydian staying in an embrace for a long time. Maddy inhaled his musty smell. He smelt like the forests, the best smell in the world to Maddy. "I missed you too Rhydian", Maddy replied after a few minutes. She was the first to pull from the bear hug. Maddy looked up to see his face and she erupted with laughter.

Rhydian frowned in confusion, "One minute your hating on me, the next your hugging me and now your laughing at me?", he paused for a few seconds, "Girls are weird..." He finished, his brow line furrowing into one.

"I'm sorry.." said Maddy who was now wiping her face from tears and had finally managed to calm down, she looked at him again and burst out laughing, this time she bailed out onto the bed and rolled in it giggling; feet in the air. Thank god for tights...

Rhydian moved towards the bed and flew his arms in the air, "What did I do?!" He cried, he grinned as he watched her laughing, tears forming again in Maddy's eyes, this time they were tears of joy.

"Yo- Your - ha- ir hair", Maddy said through an eruption of giggles.

Rhydian frowned, "Nothing's wrong with my hair..." His voice sounded hurt but he couldn't help but laugh.

Maddy finally calmed down after ten minutes of solid laughter. She smiled sweetly at Rhydian and crooked her head to one side, narrowing her eyes slightly at him, still laying flat on the bed.

Rhydian glanced to the side of the room awkwardly and back again, "What?"

Maddy grinned and raised her eyebrows, "You've grown half a mile taller", she said simply, baring her teeth in a smile.

"Theoretically speaking, not possible." Rhydian raised his eyebrows in response, his lips curving into a cheeky grin. "They clearly didn't give you the right fertiliser though, your still tiny!" He started laughing as Maddy sat up and glared at him, crossing her arms across her chest.

Rhydian stopped laughing, "It was a joke Mads, I like being taller than you, I feel more over powered" He shrugged.

Maddy rolled her eyes at him, she exhaled and glanced at the clock. "It's 11:45", "I'm staying at Shan's tonight and Tom's staying over as well. We're having a movie night in her lounge with sleeping backs and all since her parents have gone away on some educational coach trip thing, you know what her parents are like". Maddy licked her lips and re applied more lip gloss. "You should come", she said finally, putting the lip gloss back into her shoulder bag.

Rhydian's expression changed, it looked sad. "I don't think that's possible".

"And why's that?", Maddy said as she jumped off the bed, "And I'm only 5 foot 2", she frowned at him which made him laugh.

"I'm 5 foot 8", Rhydian grinned at her and she shoved him in which resulted into a shoving match. Rhydian rugby tackled her on to the floor and Maddy threw up her hands in defeat. They both laughed like idiots before Rhydian continued.

"And I can't come because Shannon and Tom are probably still annoyed with me for leaving and what about your parents? They'd flip if they found out..." Rhydian was working himself up again until Maddy shushed him.

Maddy put a finger to her lips and tapped in showing her thinking. "How about we go find Shannon and Tom?" Maddy said but before Rhydian could speak she shushed him again which caused him to roll his eyes. "Wait, we need to sort your mop out first" She said, walking towards the bathroom.

Rhydian scowled, "What mo- Oh.." He said realising she meant his hair, instinctively he followed her to find her rumaging around in a cabinet. "Mads this is someone's house, their bathroom?" He said, still frowning down at her. Maddy scoffed.

"Aha!" She said as she pulled out a hair razor and a pair of scissors.

Rhydian made a mortified gasp in horror as he back away from the bathroom. "No way Mads, you are not cutting my hair!"

Maddy giggled and ran at him, she pushed him into the bathroom and locked the door, she sat him on the toilet and plugged in the hair razor into the socket and turned it on.

Rhydian shook his head, "Maddy... You are not touching my hair", he said and threw his head back, putting his hands over his hair protectively.

Maddy sighed. "Fine, I won't attack you tonight, but, tomorrow..." She said, raising her eyebrows. Rhydian nodded in response, hoping her could distract her tomorrow, if he was going to have his hair cut, it would be done professionally..."

Maddy unlocked the door and led him out of the bathroom. She grabbed his hand and he looked at it confused. Maddy didn't notice this as she dragged him down the stairs. They were about to pass one of the other bedrooms, to descend the staircase when Tom and Shannon came out at full pelt. The four hit each other and knocked everyone flying onto the ground.

"What the he-", Tom stopped as he saw Maddy and Rhydian and his mouth dropped. "Rhyd- Since? Whe? How?" He looked at the bedroom and down the stairs in confusion.

Rhydian pulled himself to his feet and helped Tom up. "Hey mate, hows it going?" He grinned and him and patted the still shocked Tom on the back. Shannon smiled genuinly.

"Great to have you back Rhydian", Shannon mentioned and hugged him, she raised one eyebrow at his hair. "Well, you've gotten taller and your hair is a lot longer, makes me wonder how much I've changed in six months.

Maddy laughed and smiled at her friends, "Shannon, could Rhydian stay tonight at yours as well?" She asked her best friend, pulling the best puppy eyes she could.

Shannon rolled her eyes and nodded with a grin as Maddy jumped in the air and hugged Shannon tightly. "Thank you!".

Rhydian smiled at Shannon, "Thanks Shan".

Shannon nodded and they all went downstairs back to the party.

An hour later the party had begun to die down as teenagers had departed for their journey home but there was still a variety of groups dancing and laughing. There was crumpled plates scattered all over the floor and furniture, drink stains from various liquids splattered all over the floor. Crums and part eaten food had been rubbed into the carpets and streamers and banners had started to rip and tear. Balloons were dying down as the air and helium seeped out of them slowly. The music still filled the area loudly and there was no silence to be seen or heard as screams and laughter filled the air. On a couch in the corner, someone had passed out and was in a deep, content sleep whilst their mates balanced bottles and plated on their stomach.

Maddy, Rhydian, Shannon and Tom were leaving the premises in a giggling state of excitement. "I'm going to eat so much tonight that I'll be sooo fat", Maddy giggled helplessly. She had passed the stage of being tired and she didn't care what she said or did now.

Rhydian walked beside her, he couldn't stop staring at her and smiling whenever she looked at him or said something silly. Maddy grabbed hold of Shannon and pulled her in front of the two boys, they linked arms and begun to skip. "We're singing in the rain! Just singing in the rain! What a wonderful feeling! I'm - HAPPY AGAIN!" Maddy and Shannon screamed into the street as they made their way through the freezing cold to Shannon's house.

"Small problem girls! It isn't raining!", Tom shouted to the pair that were a few metres ahead.

Maddy spun around a lamp post and skipped towards Tom who started to back away in laughter. "Chill your doggy tail down girl!" He shouted as Maddy leaped onto his back.

"Giddy up!" She shouted and kicked him on like a horse. Tom neighed in response, encouraging her to carry on and he run as fast as he could with her, which wasn't any more than a small jog. Maddy squealed in delight as Tom spun around. The pair fell onto the concrete path and Maddy couldn't stop laughing.

Rhydian smiled half wittingly, slightly annoyed that she hadn't picked him for the piggy back but he was still content in seeing her happy. Shannon held back a little until she was in line with Rhydian. She leant towards him and said in a low tone, quiet enough so that Maddy's super Wolfblood hearing wouldn't hear. "This is the first time she's been happy since you left." She smiled over towards Maddy motioning her head.

Rhydian looked at Shannon, feeling guilty. "If I'd of known she'd be that bad I would never had left". Rhydian said.

Shannon rolled her eyes, "Why did you leave Rhydian?" She asked narrowing her eyes slightly.

Rhydian hesitated, taking in a long inhale. "Because of Ceri." He said, Shannon knew that he had more reasons than he was letting on.

"Then why did you come back?" She asked, more quiet since they were catching up to the other two.

Rhydian frowned at her and shook his head in disgust, "I don't want to talk about it ok?" He said loudly and then ran up to catch up with Maddy and Tom who were laughing about something.

Shannon scowled and followed quickly until she was standing beside Tom. Rhydian gave her a look that she exchanged.

Soon enough the four came into Shannon's street and in no time at all they were inside Shannon's house. Maddy and Shannon went straight into the lounge and Tom and Rhydian hung back in the kitchen.

Maddy flung herself at the couch and dove into her bag that she'd bought to Shannon's earlier that day that was filled with all her stuff. She pulled out a large bag of doritos, a bag of pick n mix and a bottle of cherryade. She walked it to the kitchen where the two lads were and Shannon followed shortly. Shannon opened a cupboard and pulled out two bags of sweets and three other bottles of fizzy drink. She emptied the sweets into some bowls and Maddy handed her the pick n mix. Shannon carried the bowls into the lounge with help from Tom. Rhydian moved towards Maddy to help her pour the drinks whilst she emptied the crisps into two bowls.

"Last time we were doing this, I had a reaction to the Wolfsbane thingy Shannon gave me", Maddy grinned at Rhydian who blew out his cheeks.

"That was a hell of a night", he laughed and they Maddy joined in. He stopped laughing and looked at Maddy who was concentrating on pouring drinks now. He moved closet to her, "Mads, can I ask you something?" He said just as Tom walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry, um, am I interrupting something here?" He said, his face looking disgusted when he saw how close Rhydian was to Maddy. Rhydian and Maddy shook their heads. "Not at all..." Rhydian muttered under his breath; annoyed.

"Shannon said to tell you that we're all set in", Tom said, walking towards the kitchen table as he picked up to glasses and carried them into the lounge. Maddy smiled and nodded before turning to Rhydian.

"What did you want to ask me?" She said innocently before Rhydian shook his head. "Don't worry about it". He picked up the other two glasses and walked into the lounge, setting them on the coffee table.

Maddy followed short after with the crisps and arranged them on the table. Shannon grinned, "Who's going where?" She asked excitedly.

"I bagsey the chair recliner!" Tom shouted above them all and put his pillow on the head rest and diving under his duvet. "Now that's what I call comfy!" He said smugly.

The three laughed at him together and Maddy was the next to speak. "I'll take the couch" Maddy said as she jumped on it and spread herself out. Rhydian nodded at her decision, "I'll take the floor in front of the couch. I'm near the food that way". Rhydian winked, only part telling the truth.

Tom made a wolf whistle, "Rhydian wants to be near the Madster!" He shouted cupping his hands around his mouth. Maddy blushed lightly and Rhydian grinned.

"Of course!" He shouted back, he turned around and put Maddy in a head lock and ruffled her hair, Maddy screamed and got free, she started slapping him until he grabbed her wrists and they all laughed.

Shannon sighed through a giggle, "Looks like I'm in the armchair", she smiled before setting her bed out in the chair. Maddy smiled and unravelled her sleeping bag. She put it on the sofa and then fixed her pillow at one end.

Rhydian pulled out a sleeping back from his rucksack and laid it out in the small gap between the couch and the table. "Shan you got a pillow I could borrow?" He asked.

Maddy instantly pulled out two large cushions from the sofa and handed them to him. "Will they be alright?"

Rhydian took them from her and grinned, "Perfect, thanks". He said before setting them on top of each other. "What film we watching?"

Shannon smirked slyly, "Well! There's either, James Bond Skyfall or Paranormal Activity 4?" Shannon beamed, Tom instantly put his hand up.

"PA4! No second thoughts".

Rhydian laughed, "Put Paranormal Activity on, haven't watched a good movie in a while".

Maddy rolled her eyes, "Why do you have to pick a scary film?" She cried.

They all laughed, "It's not scary" Rhydian replied.

Maddy ducked her head slightly, "Maybe not for you.." She said under her breath.

Shannon broke the awkwardness and put the DVD on. "Pass us my drink and a bowl of sweets!" She said and Rhydian passed her the items.

"Don't choke if on them if you get scared!" Tom shouted across the room and Shannon gave him a sarcastic smile back and Tom laughed.

Maddy went into her bag and pulled out a pair of mis matched pyjamas. "Can I use your bathroom Shan?" She said before getting up.

Shannon nodded and Maddy bounded out of the room and up the stairs. Maddy collapsed onto the floor just outside the bathroom and started to cry silently. A few moments later Rhydian came up the stairs, Maddy quickly tried to wipe away the evidence but Rhydian was too quick. His expression quickly changed from blank to concerned. He slid down the wall next to Maddy and put his hand on her knee. "What's wrong Mads?" He asked, his voice soft.

Maddy kept her head down, she sniffled, "Nothing, I'm fine". She touched her nose without thought.

Rhydian smiled sympathetically, "You don't need to be a Wolfblood to sense that your lying, plus did you know that when people lie they touch their noses?" He grinned at her and lifter her chin up to look at him.

Maddy smiled back, her gaze watery. "You got me", she laughed. Rhydian raised his eyebrows encouraging her to tell him what was wrong and she sighed and put her head against the wall.

"I hate scary films". She said simply.

Rhydian smiled deeply, "Awh Mads, why didn't you say? How about I sit with you? Then if you get scared I can take your mind off it yeah?" He said.

Maddy smiled and nodded, she moved her arms and wrapped them around his neck. "Thanks Rhydian, your a good friend, even if you did leave". She said, closing her eyes and embraces him tightly.

Rhydian hugged her back but his expression was sad. '_Your a good friend_', she'd said. But Rhydian hid his disappointment with a fake smile. "Shannon's getting changed in the downstairs toilet, so go get changed and I'll see you downstairs ok?" He said as they broke apart and stood up. Maddy agreed and went to change in the upstairs bathroom as Rhydian went back down the stairs...

Five minutes later, Maddy came down the stairs and into the lounge where her best friends where situated. They were all laughing and joking about Rhydian's hair and she saw Rhydian had already bought his and pillows onto the sofa where Maddy's were, she couldn't help but smile when she saw it.

Rhydian beckoned her over, Maddy lifted her sleeping bag and climbed onto the sofa, she snuggled under it and Rhydian moved closer to her. He took her hand under the duvet and squeezed it in support. Maddy smiled. '_Your a good friend__'. _The words echoed in Rhydian's mind as Shannon started the movie and Tom turned the lights off.

The first half an hour didn't seem to faze Maddy much. Rhydian leant towards Maddy and whispered. "Look, Tom and Shan have fallen asleep". He grinned.

Maddy smiled. "Well I'm shattered, it's been an eventful night." She said. She glanced back at the TV and jumped as there was a jump scare. She gasped and Rhydian squeezed her hand. He didn't take his eyes off her as Maddy looked back at him. They both smiled as Maddy put her head on his shoulder.

Rhydian spoke up again quietly, careful not to wake the others, "Hey Mads, guess what Tom said whilst you were upstairs."

Maddy kept her head on his shoulder, "What did he say?"

Rhydian smiled looking down on her silky dark chestnut hair. "He said that he thinks you fancy him because of that piggy back earlier".

Maddy scoffed and sat up to look at him. "As if! What did you say?".

Rhydian shrugged, "I said that you just saw him as a friend, which is true and..."

"And what?", Maddy questioned.

Rhydian hesitated, "Tom replied saying 'Your just jealous'".

Maddy giggled, "And are you?". She said studying him carefully.

Rhydian looked at her and glared, quickly turning his attention to the movie. "Don't push your luck Maddy, just watch the film". He said stiffly.

Maddy glared back at him but her expression changed and she smirked to herself. He didn't say yes, but he defiantly didn't say no... She thought to herself.

After a few minutes of silence, Rhydian sighed. He turned to face Maddy who had spaced herself from him. He could tell she was scared but didn't want to make things worse after their little quarrel. "Sorry Mads, I didn't mean to snap, come here". He said pulling her over. She laid her head in the gap of his neck and shoulders.

"It's okay Rhydian". She whispered...

That was the last thing they spoke about before the two fell asleep within minutes...

* * *

**HOPE YA'LL ENJOYED THAT! **

**Remember to check out my YouTube video for Wolfblood, promise you won't regret it! Link: ****watch?v=7GCuY_PzoLQ **

******Thanks for reading Chapter Five and please Review and follow/favourite! **

******- Ciao xox**


	6. Chapter 6 - Deep Within

**Authors Note: Wow! Can't believe I'm on chapter six already... So there wasn't much action last chapter, it was more just Rhydian starting to settle in, but this chapter, there's a little more action, I promise! But you gotta have filler chapters! XD So last chapter, I named Bittersweet. This was because the atmosphere was full of awkward and bad things; the bitter part however there were elements of happy, positive things; the sweet part so put them together and you get Bittersweet! **

**Here's chapter six ~ 'Deep Within' - ENJOY xox**

* * *

Chapter Six ~ Deep Within ~ Maddy's POV:

Wolfblood's naturally wake up at the brink of dawn. It's an instinct. Something in your brain clicks and you wake up, the actual getting up becomes a problem, you can wake up, but from past experience, I can never actually get out of bed, I'm still tired when I wake up like every other person in the world, we just wake when the sun rises, even if it is only for a few minutes because by that time we've hit the snooze button. So since I'm unmistakably a Wolfblood, I woke up at round 6 ish this morning...

I kept my eyes shut as my brain started to wake up, twilight melted away, majestic sunrise, red orange glow seeping over the horizon as if the light itself was being poured from a molten sun. Powerful rays flood over the landscape lighting every blade of grass, shining from each leaf. I could smell the sap slithering down the thick bark of the nearby tree trunks and branches. The fresh damp condensation dripping from each blade of bright green grass. The sound of birds, singing to one another. I smiled. I loved how mornings were presented, something about sunrises were beautiful to me. They were relaxing and summarised the beginning of a new day...

My eyelids fluttered open and I gazed around the room sleepily. I moved slightly and felt something warm brush my leg. I frowned in confusion as I tilted my head to see the other end of the sofa. I giggled quietly, trying not to wake anyone as I looked down to where my feet were embedded under another body.

Rhydian was spread out across the tiny sofa, along with me at the other end. I lifted up the sleeping bag to see his legs hanging off the couch along with one of his arms, the other arm was tucked her the pillow which was falling off the sofa as well. I laughed again and sat up, he was completely out of it, so was my other two friends. I yawned massively and rolled backwards over the arm of the sofa, this way I wouldn't disturb him. But I couldn't leave him there so I tiptoed over towards his lopsided body and I lifted up the sleeping bag off him, I tried to be quick because I was starting to shiver myself so with that I pushed his stomach closer to the back of the sofa, I pulled the cushion further onto it; thankfully his head went with it. I decided to leave his arm because it wasn't as bad as the rest. Finally, I picked up his leg gently and put it back on the end of the sofa where it was still warm from where I'd laid minutes ago, once I'd moved the second leg I pulled his own sleeping bag back onto him.

I wrapped my own sleeping bag around my shivering body and walked silently to the kitchen, I shut the door and filled up the kettle, then boiling the water. I then opened the cupboard and pulled out a floral decorated mug and put in a teaspoon of sugar with a tea bag. After that I climbed onto one of the stools and laid my head on the kitchen side, I must've drifted off because I didn't hear the kettle pop to say the water had boiled or the kitchen door that had opened.

Instead, I was awoken by a gentle tone that made me smile. I opened my eyes as two strong arms wrapped around me and a hand stroked a hair strand from my eyes. I opened them to see Rhydian smiling sweetly my way, he was wearing a grey top and his worn jeans. His long blond hair was ruffled and messy. "I finished off your cup of tea." He said quietly and I frowned and sat up as he withdrawn his grasp on me. He back into the side and lean't against it with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"What do you mean you've finished it?" I said, my voice terribly squeaky. Curse what the morning does to the body. "You drank it or made it?" I made a poor attempt at laughing and he smiled sheepishly.

"I made it for you", he replied and I smiled and hugged him quickly.

I took the mug and took a sip, I must've been asleep for a while because it wasn't boiling hot, it was just right. "Thank you Rhydian". I said respectfully and he shook his head.

"No worries, it's what friends are for". I saw him shiver and I shook my head at him.

"Come here", I beckoned and he frowned and moved towards me. I opened the sleeping bag that was tightly wrapped around myself and I roped it around us both as we sat on the floor of the kitchen, he had a cup of coffee in one hand and I had my tea in mine. "Better?" I raised my eyes brows.

He smiled at me, "Defiantly, what's the time?" He said looking around for a clock.

I lifted my arm to find my watch still secured around my wrist and answered him, "7:45".

He blew out his cheeks and rubbed his face, "Think I'm going to go back to sleep for another few hours".

I laughed and then remembered, "Rhydian?"

He looked up at me, "What's up?" He replied taking a sip of his coffee, to which I did the same.

"What did you want to talk to me about yesterday before Tom came in?" I asked him, without looking at his face.

He sighed and unravelled the sleeping bag from himself, he stood up and walked to the other side of the room; leaving me on the floor. I scowled, completly and utterly confused.

"I wanted to tell you about why I left and everything that's happened..." He said with his back to me. "But I just don't know where to start".

I looked at the ground and then back up to find that he'd turned back around, looking at me. I drank some more of my drink, thinking when I replied. "How about the beginning?"

He scoffed and walked towards the door and disappeared for a few seconds, then returning with his sleeping bag. Rhydian sat on the floor in front of me and put his knees against mine. We wrapped our sleeping bags around us both and he took a deep breath. "Ready?" He said and I nodded, he was about to tell me everything; finally!

Third Person POV:

Rhydian sighed and begun his story as Maddy sat in front of him with her back against one of the cupboards, listening inventively. "Well, when my mum came to visit me, she asked me why I was trying to waste my life with the Tames. Obviously, I got angry and shouted at her because I don't like it when people call you Tame..." He looked at the ground and his cheeks turned a faint shade of crimson, but he carried on as Maddy smiled at him reassuringly. "And then we both got angry and argued, she finally snapped and said that if I didn't return with her and Bryn to the wild, to the pack, then she would do everything in her power to destroy the things and people around me that I cared about. You and your family, Tom and Shannon."

"Which I couldn't allow so I had to go with her. That evening after our confrontation in the woods, when Shan and Tom found out about us, I went to Shannon's and convinced her to not upload the images onto her website, I couldn't live with the guilt if you and your family had to leave Stoneybridge because of my mothers stupid actions. But I couldn't say goodbye to you, I knew you'd convince me to stay. You always tried and I know why you did it, it's the same reason I came back, I knew I'd miss you and I did. You were the one that showed me how to accept myself as a Wolfblood, you helped me find myself. So I couldn't bare to say goodbye so I left."

Maddy nodded and took in everything he had said so far, she motioned with her head for him to carry on, without saying a word. Rhydian hesitated and carried on... "In the Wild, things were a lot different, which I guess you've already sussed out. For the first few weeks I felt like I was home but it wasn't the same feeling of home I felt here, here I feel loved and like I had a life whereas in the Wild, it was more my home of being a Wolfblood, being who I really am. This kept me satisfied but not for long. Soon Bryn started to get really nosey in what life was like in the human world and I snapped at him everytime he asked because it brought back the hurt of leaving it all behind."

"This caused him to turn funny with me so I felt like I had no one because my mum wasn't the exact example of the kind and caring and listening type of mother so I kept myself to myself, Lone Wolf. I stayed in the pack, travelled with the pack but I kept my distance, I would sleep a mile away or something stupid like that because I missed the human world to much. This caused me to start using Eolas. I would use it to see what you were doing, please don't be mad, I wanted to make sure you were safe.." Rhydian flinched after he said the words, waiting for Maddy to shout at him but when she didn't he carried on. She really was listening to his every word... This made Rhydian open up a lot more.

"So because of this, I drifted further away from the pack, I would spend most of my time sleeping, I wouldn't eat anything for days, which is ironic considering I've grown half a mile apparently." This made Maddy chuckled but Rhydian didn't hold back to laugh, he just smiled and went on with his story. "In the pack there was about seven Wolfbloods. Me, Ceri, Bryn and then there was a girl called Opia, she was alright I guess, she was sixteen and she was blonde with blue eyes, she was always quiet never talked, only hunted and slept and ate. There was a man called Pherres, he was a proud man, took time in hunting, made sure his kill was the best, he was arrogant though; never listened. There was Kilnt, he was Pherres son, he was about eight. Then lastly, there was Connor." Rhydian's eyes went dark and his voice deepened. "The one that tried to kill you..." He snarled and Maddy shushed him, bringing him back to reality.

"The reason he tried to kill you was that, they all soon realised why I was acting as a Lone Wolf, they knew that my Human life was the reason, that you were the reason I couldn't have a Wild life. I was going to come back after I had a row with Ceri about hunting, because I refused to hunt and she told me that if I ever returned to Stoneybridge then she would personally rip every tendon and vein from your flesh and eat your organs without a shadow of a doubt. Her words exactly." Rhydian looked up to see Maddy look at the ground and cringe.

He moved closer to her, "Shh, it's okay, I'd never let her hurt you Mads, she'd have to kill me first then get through Daniel, then Emma and Emma is scary.." He grinned at her as Maddy smiled again. "But anyway, that's why I stayed away as long as I did, until one night. I was sleeping and then I woke up when I heard something, turned out to be a mouse but yeah. When I sat up, in front of me there was a single White Rose and it instantly reminded me of you. I wanted to see you again, hear you. So I tuned into Eolas, that's when I saw you writing something down, I read what you wrote and saw that you had a White Rose as well, I couldn't help but think that it wasn't just a coincidence but then I saw you with Connor and I knew instantly that he had bad intentions so I wrapped up the rose and ran to you... And that's about it" He said smiling.

Maddy nodded and stayed silent for a few minutes and she started to cry. Rhydian frowned and put his mug down, he slid across the floor and pulled Maddy into his arms. "What's wrong Mads", he whispered in her ear and she tilted her head to look at him. "

"Tom said something when you left and I want to know whether it's true or not..." She said before looking into his bright eyes.

Rhydian tightened his grip on her, "Tell me what he said..."

"I'd been looking at photos of us all when you left, before I was going to leave and I was upset, when Tom and Shannon came and told me, Tom said, 'He loved you Mads, you know that?' and I was confused and replied saying, 'Did he tell you that', to which he finally said, 'He didn't have to'. Maddy started to cry again and muttered a few words. "I need to know if that's true..."

Rhydian sighed and put Maddy at arms length. "Maddy look at me." He said sternly which made Maddy look at him. "Truth is, I've always loved you Maddy, you were the one that understood me, you'd listen to me whenever I was angry or upset. You helped me understand who I was, you told me I was a Wolfblood. You taught me how to accept myself as who I am. You taught me how to control the Wolf, he not to Wolf Out in public, you taught me how to react with comments from Jimi and the rest. You helped me when Mr Jefferies accused me of destroying the art show. You stayed by my side and brought me back when I tried to run from Stoneybridge when we first met. You taught me how to laugh. You brought me into your family and you gave me a home, a bed when no one else did... And that's why I love you Maddy Smith." He gasped for breath as he poured his heart out to the girl.

Maddy burst into tears and threw her arms around his neck. She looked into his eyes and he looked deeply down into hers, smiling sheepishly. He bent down and closed the gap between them, he was about to brush his lips against hers when the kitchen door opened.

"Maddy! Rhydian! Oh..." Shannon came in and started to stutter when she saw the pair.

Rhydian and Maddy pulled away in a flash and Maddy started to blush. Rhydian coughed and tried to change the awkwardness. "I was just telling Maddy about what life was like in the wild." Rhydian glanced at Maddy for a second to see her hiding her face in her sleeping bag, clearly embarrassed, this made his heart drop slightly...

* * *

**I WANT TO SAY THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO HAS SAID POSITIVE THINGS ABOUT ME AND MY STORY! IT MADE ME CLOSE TO CRYING WITH TEARS OF JOY! IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY! Okay, emotional side other with XD Please review and tell me what you thought, it means a lot! **

**- Ciao for now! **

**xox**


	7. Chapter 7 - Pale

**Authors Note: I'd like to say a big thank you to everyone who reads this story and reviews/follows/favourites it, it means the world to me! Also, I can confirm for you that I'm looking at about 20 chapters or so for this story but no worries! Because as soon as this one is finished, it will go straight into another story so look at this story as a rewrite of Season 2 so when this is done, it will go into Season 3, if you understand? I'm terrible at explaining . **

**Well, last chapter was called Deep Within, it was named this because the chapter was explaining Rhydian's deeper feelings so the deeper feelings within him and why he did what he did. So, I hope you like this chapter!**

**Enjoy xox**

* * *

Chapter Seven ~ Pale ~ Third Person POV:

"Um.. I'll see you guys in the lounge..." Shannon stuttered awkwardly and smiled before closing the door. Maddy had her head buried in her sleeping bag whilst Rhydian banged his head back against the cupboard, confused about Maddy's reaction. Why was she acting like this when Shannon saw them if she was going to allow him to kiss her? It didn't add up.

"Maddy what's wrong?" Rhydian finally managed to choke out.

Maddy lifted her head and shook her head, she made a disgusted grunt and stood up, she grabbed her sleeping bag and ran out of the kitchen, slamming the door behind her.

She left Rhydian in the kitchen feeling totally confused and hurt. Rhydian growled, allowing his anger to seep through, but he quickly covered it up and picked up his sleeping bag from the floor, he retrieved the mugs and put them into the sink before leaving the kitchen to the lounge. When he walked into the front room, he didn't look once at Maddy and she didn't look at him, they didn't speak a word to each other.

"Right well, I've got to go home because I'm mean't to be meeting up with my dad..." Tom finally said and Shannon walked with him to the door. Maddy and Rhydian followed together, still without speaking to one another.

"Bye Tom, have a nice day", Maddy called and she hugged her friend before he stepped out of the door.

"Bye Tom, thanks for coming over" Shannon smiled and waved as he lugged his stuff down the path and out of the gate.

"Yeah bye mate!", Rhydian called out and put of a smile of appreciation. Tom nodded and waved before disappearing round the corner of the street.

Shannon turned around and shut the door, "So what you two want to do?"

Maddy and Rhydian looked at each other and then back at Shannon. "Actually Shan, we need to get back to mine because if Rhydian's back; my parents need to see him..." Maddy spoke up and then made a sneaky look at Rhydian to see what he was doing and he nodded but he looked scared. Maddy felt sorry for him then.

Shannon nodded and waited by the door until Maddy and Rhydian had retrieved their bags. "I'll see you Monday then at school?" Shannon asked as she opened the front door for the second time that morning.

Maddy nodded and hugged Shannon, "Bye Shan, thanks for having us over, I had a great time!" She called as her and Rhydian left Shannon Kelly's house and began their walk home...

Maddy and Rhydian walked to Maddy's house in complete silence, as they came into Maddy's street, Rhydian spoke up. "Maddy, what are you going to say to your mum and dad?"

Maddy shrugged, "Don't really have a plan to be honest.."

Rhydian frowned, "So your just going to walk me in like nothing happened?"

Maddy nodded and pouted, "Pretty much, yeah"

Rhydian blew out his cheeks, "Right then... here it goes...", he said as they walked towards the door. Maddy stopped in front of him and put up her hand, signalling him to stop.

"Wait until I call you in" She ordered and Rhydian nodded, pulling his bag further onto his back.

Maddy went inside the house to see Emma and Dan sitting at the table, eating scrambled egg, bacon and sausages for breakfast. Mrs Smith smiled as she saw her daughter and Maddy didn't smile back, instead she took a deep breath. Here it goes... She thought.

"Mam, Dad I have something to tell you and show you..." She stood up proud as her mother and father turned their attention to Maddy as the door opened and Rhydian entered with his head hung low.

Emma and Dan gasped as he walked in and they stood up abruptly, "What in Heaven and Earth are you doing back here?!" Emma said, her voice loud as she spat at Rhydian. Dan moved towards his wife and glared at the boy.

"I.. I", He stuttered in fear and looked to Maddy for help.

Maddy looked back at him, "Show them what you showed me!"

Rhydian hesitated and dove into his pockets, as Maddy ran upstairs, within seconds she was back down the stairs and at Rhydian's side again. "Look! Rhydian came back because he found a single white rose, it's identical to the one I found, he was using Eolas to make sure I was alright and when he tuned out, this rose appeared in front of him! It can't be a coincidence..." Maddy rushed and then gasped for breath.

"Mr and Mrs Smith please, you've helped me before, I hated it in the wild, I missed being here..." Rhydian pleaded as he handed Maddy his rose who handed them to her mam.

"Mam please..." Maddy put on her best puppy eyes but Emma shook her head.

"No. You don't belong here Rhydian, you've caused to much trouble, your Wild now, you don't belong here." She said sternly.

Rhydian nodded and turned to the door, he ran out of it, he stormed down the street towards the forest.

Maddy snarled at her parents and shook her head, "Mam! Why did you say that for?!" She shouted.

"Because of what he did to you Maddy!" Emma shouted back.

Maddy scoffed, "And now he's leaving what will happen again huh?!" She shouted back.

"Uh Maddy don't talk to your mother like that!" Dan stepped in.

Maddy turned her back on them towards the door. "Why should I when she just spoke to Rhydian like he didn't matter? He's had a terrible life and you know it, when he was here, he had a family, friends, a school! How can you be so cruel!" Maddy screamed at them.

Emma and Daniel shook their heads and looked at each other, they whispered something and then Emma spoke again. "Look Mads I'm sorry, where are you going?" She asked as Maddy opened the door, without turning back Maddy shouted back.

"To bring Rhydian back!"

* * *

**I'm so sorry everyone! I'm going out to a party so I can't write as much as I normally do but I'll make it up to you all and write more for the next chapter! **

**- Ciao xox**


	8. Chapter 8 - Pearls Of Light

**Authors Note: First of all, I want to make an apology for not writing out a full chapter in Chapter 7, I went to a party and got back really late so sorry about that, I'm going to try and write a little more in this chapter for you to enjoy. Last chapter was called Pale, this was because most of the chapter was depressing if you like, it ll went badly so I named it Pale!**

**Please Enjoy Chapter Eight ~ Pearls Of Light**

* * *

Chapter Eight ~ Pearls Of Light ~ Maddy's POV:

Within seconds there was a dramatic down pour of large, cold droplets of rain water. The icy grey sky restlessly grumbled. The thick blackened clouds were dragged down by the heavy rain which it held in its delicate frame. The clouds which struggled to withstand the burden of the weight which the rain held, soon gave in. The rain poured down over the city with a roar. The sound of emptiness was disrupted by the loud gregarious boom of thunder. The cold icy rain pierced my pale and wet skin. I ran across the slippery path, my posture weakened by the weight of my heavily, soaked clothes. The quality of darkness shifted in the sky but the rain kept pouring. The harsh rain obliterated the crystal reflection of the sky and turned it into an disorientated chaos.

Dark clouds boiled around Stoneybridge, a night of creaking branches, howling wind and sleeping in fitful naps, soaking rain thunders against hundreds of car windows and the window panels of houses and cottages. The only noise to be heard was the continuous splatter of rain and the random rumble of thunder that was still quite far from the tiny town.

I ran as fast as I could against the strong current of the wind. The rain water weighing me down every second, I didn't realise how much water could soak into clothes, well, I didn't think my clothes would hang around to find out cause they were practically falling off me. My once deep red sweater that usually hung on one shoulder was now halfway down my right arm and was pretty much black. Luckily, I'd managed to pull on my trainers before I left but I could feel the water soaking into my socks and my skin. My jeans were drenched all the way through, sticking to my skin. I mumbled to myself, moaning about the weather.

I couldn't see much against the down pour but it wasn't very loud so I started to call out. "Rhydian!". I kept running towards the forest. I though about finding my way to the river and the tree where we used to sit but I couldn't see very well. I started to use my Wolfblood sense of smell to try and trace Rhydian's scent but all I could smell was fresh rain water.

"Rhydian! I'm soaked please come back!", I shouted again as loud as I could. I stopped to take a breath as I caught a wiff of Rhydian's scent, this was all I needed to track him. I ran towards the smell, it took me through a woodland road that lead into the forest. I came to the end of the road and called out again, "Rhydian!", I sighed and was about to jump over the fence into the forest when someone from behind spun me around. I screamed and a hand cupped over my hand.

"Why you screaming you weirdo?", Rhydian grinned at me, clearly overly chuffed with himself for scaring me.

I growled at him and punched him in the chest, "You idiot!" I shouted at him as he stepped back from me and put on a hurt expression; clearly faking it...

I shook my head at him is despair, "Please come home Rhydian". I pleaded.

He shook his head, "I can't Mads, it's your home not mine..." He said.

I was getting angry, "Rhydian! I'm soaked in rain water! I can't stop sniffing! And I'll probably wake up with a cold tomorrow which will last at least a year!" I screamed at him.

Rhydian moaned under is breath, "Your parents don't want me here Maddy!" He shouted back and I scoffed.

"I don't care what they want! All I care about is you!" I said calming myself down.

Rhydian's face softened, "You mean it?"

I nodded, I felt my cheeks start to get hot but they were bright red from the cold anyway so I wasn't embarrassed. "Let me take you home before I freeze my wolf bacon off out here..." I said softly and calmly.

Rhydian smiled, "Should of stopped at the wolf bacon part". He laughed and I nudged him to which he nudged me back and I took his hand and led him home...

Finally, after what seemed like forever, we reached my house and we walked through the back door. My mam leaped up from the dining table and ran to our aid. She wrapped a thick towel around my frozen, blue body and handed one to Rhydian, he took it and mumbled a thank you. My mum called Dan into the kitchen and they stood in front of us. Rhydian was still looking at the floor. My dad coughed causing Rhydian to look up at them.

"We'd like to apologise Rhydian, for our appalling behaviour earlier." Emma said, smiling at him sympathetically. My dad nodded.

"To say sorry, properly, we'd like to invite you back into our house and family, we will re decorate the spare room for you". Dan said, also smiling with his arm around his wife.

Rhydian gasped and I grinned from ear to ear. I was so happy that Rhydian could stay! Rhydian looked at me and then back at my parents with a massive smile of appreciation.

"Wow! Thank you so much Mr and Mrs Smith, it means the world to me!" He said excitedly.

Dan and Emma laughed, "But on one condition!" Emma said and we all, including my dad, turned and frowned at her in confusion.

"You get a hair cut!" She laughed and I burst out laughing, you could hear me above everyone else.

Emma smiled and motioned towards the stairs, "Go upstairs and get changed into something dry, feel free to take a shower, dinner will be ready at 6". My mum said as we both departed from the kitchen and bounded up the stairs. I went straight into my room and Rhydian went into the spare room.

I flopped onto my bed like a fish, I flipped the towel off my damp clothes and threw it into the wash basket, I was just about to take my top off when I heard a knock on the door. I must've jumped half a mile. I went to the door and opened it, I saw Rhydian shivering and I let him in.

"Maddy, I don't have any fresh clothes...", he looked embarrassed and I smirked. "Don't laugh!" He defended and I smiled.

"Sorry, look um, I've got one of your hoodies from when you were round once and I'll ask my dad if you could borrow some trousers". I compromised and he smiled gratefully.

"Thank you so much!", he beamed and I went over to my draw and pulled out a navy hoody and handed it to him. He took it from me and pulled his top of in front of me. My eyes widened as I gazed at his chest. He must've done a lot of running in the wild unless there was an outside gym because he had flipping abs! He saw me staring and quickly pulled on the hoody.

"Sorry! I forgot!" He rushed and I laughed.

"As long as you don't take the trousers off I'll be fine", I giggled and he blushed in embarrassment. I ran downstairs and came back upstairs with a clean pair of jeans, fresh from the tumble dryer. I went into my room to see Rhydian planting his rose next to mine in the flower pot. I smiled and closed the door quietly.

"I have some trousers for you, I'm going to take a shower and get changed out of this cause I look like a drowned dog and then I'll be back". I said handing him the trousers, he thanked me and I added, "My laptops on my desk in front of you so if you want to go on it then don't hesitate". I smiled and found a pair of pyjamas. I took my dressing gown off the back of the door and made my way to the bathroom...

In the shower I couldn't get out of my head, the events that had occurred that day. Mainly, it was Rhydian. The attempted kiss this morning, when he poured his heart out to me and in the rain, when I told him I cared about him, something inside him snapped. I was confused. I was going to let him kiss me but I don't know whether it was just the heat of the moment or whether I actually wanted it. But I said I'd cared about him? I did care about him... But did I care about him in the way he clearly cares about me? When Shannon saw us about to kiss I got really angry and I couldn't figure out why. God I was stressing like mad. Maybe if I waited a couple of days it would cool off and we'd forget it ever happened. I didn't want to hurt him because I wasn't sure how I felt about him. It killed me when he was away but was it just because he was like me, he was the first Wolfblood I'd met that was my age and I could be myself around him, if I was one hundred percent, completely honest, he was my best friend. Shannon and Tom were my best friends, but Rhydian was different.

I realised I'd been in the shower for over half an hour now so I decided it was a good time to get out. I wrapped my towel around myself and dried my hair before changing into my hot, clean pyjamas, I had a clever thought before I got in the shower and put them on the hot radiator so when I put them on they'd be really nice. My idea paid off; for once... Once they were on I pulled on my dressing gown and wandered out into the landing, towards my room.

I opened the door to see Rhydian sitting at my desk, typing on my laptop. I smiled and walked into the room, dumping my old clothes in the wash basket. He had changed into the trousers I gave him and I opened one of my drawers, finding my hair dryer. I plugged it into the wall and put it onto my desk next to Rhydian as I brushed my hair through. "So what you doing?" I asked still in front of the mirror.

I heard Rhydian turn but I couldn't see him, "Looking for a film for us to watch later". I could sense him grinning and his grin was infectious, I realised as I felt a smile spreading across my lips.

I turned around and screamed as Rhydian jumped up, switched the hair dryer on and put it in front of me. Biggest scare of my life. "Rhydian!" I screamed as he eventually switched it off.

I watched him fall onto the floor laughing and I started laughing. I ran over to him and leaper onto his stomach and sat on it. "Maddy!" He shouted through gasps for air which was embedded in laughter. I crossed my arms and giggled. "You aren't going anywhere until you say sorry for scaring me!" I grinned back, watching him.

He laughed again, "Alright alright! You win, I'm sorry for scaring you with a hair dryer!"

I smiled and stood up, "Thank you", I said before walking over to the desk but before I could get there I felt two hands lock around my waist and I was pulled onto the bed. I gasped for air as Rhydian started to tickle me. I kicked and screamed with laughter. Tears brimmed in my eyes as I felt my cheeks burning up with embarrassment and I couldn't stop giggling or smiling.

"What's wrong Maddy?!" Rhydian grinned at me and kept tickling me.

I screamed again, "St-op, t-t-tickling m-eh!" I squealed. Rhydian released his grasp on me and he flopped onto his side, laying next to me. I gasped for air as my breathing steadied. He coughed and I sniffed; clearly the cold was setting in...

I rolled over to face him, both of us couldn't stop smiling. I realised he still had his left hand placed on my waist but I didn't shake it off. Something inside me wanted this moment to last forever, it felt perfect...

"Maddy...", He begun. I couldn't help myself, watching those lips move and his smile... I leant forward and locked my lips into his. I closed my eyes. The kiss was passionate, but it was delicate and soft, it was meaningful. I felt like time had come to a complete stand still, we were stuck in time, in that kiss. I hadn't had a kiss, other than my parents, since year 6 when I was asked to the Christmas disco, but I didn't class that as a real kiss. So I decided this was my first kiss. And it was perfect. I could've done without breathing if I could stay like that but unfortunately I jumped out of the kiss when there was a crack of thunder. I shot up and practically fell out of the bed.

A crash of lightening startled the air, booming thunder rolled through sleepy hills as sheets of rain danced. The rain fell like an ocean thrown from the sky. It crashed into the town, splattered off the sidewalks, and formed instant rivers that raced along the gutters and overwhelmed the drains. This avalanche of water that threatened to drown the world. When all of a sudden it got really dark, like someone had thrown a cloth over the sun. And hail started falling faster and faster, big hailstones like walnuts. It was hitting the ground and bouncing back.

My eyes filled with fear; if there was one thing I hated more than horror films, it was thunder storms. Rhydian sat up quickly after me. "Maddy I'm sorry! Did I do something wrong?" He rushed and I turned to face him within seconds, I pushed my lips onto his for a quick kiss and I cupped his cheek.

"No you didn't, that was the most perfect kiss ever, I just don't favour thunder storms!" I said, my voice was lined with fear and I ran towards my windows, I bolted them shut and I pulled down the blinds which were followed by me pulling the curtains closed. I sat on the bed and put my head in my hands, tapping my foot on the ground. "I hate storms! I hate storms!" I muttered under my breath as Rhydian moved closer to me. I felt one of his arms lace around my waist as he pulled me towards him.

"Shh, shh, it'll be alright, I'll look after you!" He whispered to me and I turned to face him.

I smiled. "I know you will".

"Can I ask you something?", Rhydian cupped one of my cheeks and I nodded.

He hesitated and pulled his hands away from me completely, he put them in his lap. "Would... would you come with me to the Valentines Disco next Saturday at school?"

I laughed which caused him frown, "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to laugh, I just found it really sweet, but I'd have to say no".

"Why!" Rhydian looked so sad.

"Because I have nothing to wear and I can't dance!" I grinned as his face started to regain colour again.

He laughed, "I can't dance either so it's alright and I don't have anything to wear at the minute do I? Looks like we'll both be going shopping!"

We both laughed as he leant in for another kiss...

"Mads?", Rhydian said as we were kissing.

"Yeah?" I asked, both of us refusing to pull away just yet.

"Does this mean we're together now then?"

I smiled, "Mhm"...


	9. Chapter 9 - Candles

**Authors Note: Thank you for the mental amount of reviews etc! Last chapter was called Pearls Of Light; this was because pearls are associated with purity and innocence, it is seen as a gemstone of light and is worn for bridal occasions, this means that there was a lot of happiness and good things last chapter and it was when both of them became truly happy... **

**Also, I would love to be able to talk to Wolfblood fans! I'm a really open and friendly person so feel free to send me an inbox on here cause I'd LOVE to talk about anything :D My instagram is: misquaxox and twitter is: MelissaLouise0 and youtube is: RobinHoodnLadyMarian. **

**Hope to talk to some of you :) **

**Please Enjoy the next Chapter of Wounded Beauty! **

* * *

Chapter Nine ~ Candles ~ Third Person POV:

"Maddy! Rhydian! Daniel! Dinners ready!", Emma shouted from downstairs. Maddy and Rhydian's heads shot up with great enthusiasm, the aroma of a Sunday Roast was overwhelming, the smell of freshly roasted chicken and other varieties of meat based products filled the surrounding air. Maddy's mouth watered and she grinned, quickly looked at Rhydian and shot for the door.

"Last one there's a rotten egg!", She shouted and giggled as Rhydian ran towards her and started to tickle her again, attempting to over take her but instead Maddy giggled and pushed him back against the door, she leant in for a kiss and just as Rhydian stopped tickling her and was about to kiss her, Maddy bolted from him, descended the stairs at a ridiculous speed and Rhydian laughed and followed her. They both pulled out the chairs next to one another and quickly sat down and burst out laughing.

Emma turned around and stood by the kitchen side, gazing at the two teenagers in complete and utter shock. She smiled and shook her head, before turning back to the side and carried on dishing the food out into bowls. She handed them out into the middle of the table. Once the food was laid out she handed Rhydian and Maddy a plate each and put one in her and her husbands place at the table.

"Someone must be hungry then", She smiled as she sat down at the table just as Daniel came into the kitchen from his workshop.

He sniffed the air and his eyes were directed to the table laid out with delicious and appetising food. "Smells good!" He whistled as he sat down next to his wife.

"Tuck in my little wolf cubs", Emma smiled, and looked at Rhydian when she said it, trying to make him feel like on of the family.

Rhydian's heart was warmed, this was home! He truly felt like he belonged, next to the girl he couldn't live without and a real family. He instantly dove into the bowls and put a chicken leg onto his plate which was accompanied by, five brussel sprouts, a spoon of peas and carrots, cauliflower, three roast potatoes and some gravy. He decided that even though vegetables weren't his ideal meal, that he didn't mind eating them for the sake of the Smiths.

Maddy piled her plate with a chicken leg and a breast, three brussel sprouts, a spoon full of peas and carrots and a lump of mash potato which was then topped with a dribble of gravy.

They all began to eat their dinner in silence to start off with until Daniel spoke up, "I've been working on some set of drawers and a wardrobe for your room Rhydian..."

Rhydian looked up at Dan and he smiled thankfully, "That's amazing Mr Smith, thank you so much, both of you", he finished with looking at Emma.

Daniel laughed, "Please Rhydian, your family, call me Dan and my wife Emma".

Rhydian nodded and devoured a roast potato as Emma began to speak. "So the plan for tomorrow is as follows, you will both go to school as normal and then after school I'll pick you up Rhydian and take you to the hair dressers, Maddy, you can go to Bernie's with Tom and Shannon or wherever until dinner."

Maddy and Rhydian nodded as they finished their dinner. "Mam, me and Rhydian are going to have a movie night cause you know how I feel about storms..." She glanced towards the window and Emma nodded sympathetically.

"That's alright pet, me and your father will be nipping to town to pick up some shopping, want us to get anything for you?", she asked, standing and piling the dishes and cutlery into the dishwasher.

Maddy nodded, "Actually, could you pick us up some ice cream and some haribos?", Maddy helped her mum by passing her the empty plates from the table and Rhydian took that as a cue to help as well.

"Sure pet, well you and Rhydian finish tidying away and we'll get you your things, sound good?", Emma said grinning as she hatched her plan.

Maddy groaned but agreed and Emma and Daniel left for town. As the door shut Maddy shivered as the cold air drifted towards her. "The only good thing about winter is the warm things, there's nothing good about the cold!", she mumbled and Rhydian laughed.

"What about the snow?", he said grinning as he handed her the last of the glasses and knives.

Maddy shrugged, "It's alright I guess, usually I get dragged out by my hair by Tom and Shan if I refuse to go out in it so I kind of get used to it. It's fun cause Tom has a red sledge so me and Shannon sit in it and make him pull us to the top of the hill and then push us down it, we end up looking like Yeti's by the end of it but hey ho". She finally finished as Rhydian took it all in.

"Looks like I'll be the one pulling the sledge with Tom then", he rolled his eyes and Maddy spun around fast, nearly knocking Rhydian out.

Her mouth dropped and her eyes widened, "I'll ask my mam if I could borrow a fiver when it snows cause Bernie sells sledges in winter so we can buy another one and then Tom can pull Shannon and you could pull me!" She jumps in the air in excitement and Rhydian laughs at her.

"Only if you promise not to nearly knock me out like you did a minute ago!"

Maddy tutted and rolled her eyes, "Alright". She said and she shut the dishwasher. She grabbed Rhydian's hand and pulled him to the freezer. "Lift up the lid while I attempt to find the ice cream!" She ordered and Rhydian did so. Maddy leant over the side of the freezer as her legs dangled in the air.

"Don't fall in or I might be forced to shut the lid", Rhydian grinned and started to tickle her waist. He could hear Maddy squeal.

Maddy kicked out but Rhydian dodged the kick, tickling her from the side, keeping his elbow against the door of the fridge, making sure it didn't close. "You'd miss me too much!" He heard Maddy scream and he stopped tickling her as she pulled herself out of the freezer with a tub of vanilla ice cream.

"Of course I would babe", he smiled but Maddy growled. He stood back and held his hands up in surrender.

Maddy walked towards him menacingly, "Call me babe again and by the time I'll be finished with you, you won't even have a tail to hang between your hind legs". She spun around and flipped her hair over her shoulder and found two spoons from the drawer.

Rhydian scoffed and walked towards her with his hands behind his back. "Ooo I'm scared!" He taunted and Maddy spun around again, placing the two spoons on the side.

"Bite me!", She said sarcastically with a sarcastic grin and this made Rhydian's eyes blaze as he smiled cheekily.

"My pleasure!" He laughed and leapt at Maddy who quickly dodged, being small had it's advantages... She ran around the table and Rhydian stood the other side, she made the mistake of glancing at the door towards the hallway as Rhydian saw her do this.

Maddy ran for the door but Rhydian scooped her up in his arms and pinned her against the wall. She squeled as he felt dominant and he buried his face in her neck, making his mark. Maddy screamed, "Did you just give me a love bite!"

Rhydian tipped her chin up to look into her eyes and he grinned, "Maybe..." He said cheekily and Maddy bit her lip and shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"I love it when you look at me like that..." Rhydian smiled seductively, his eyes danced with passion as Maddy giggled.

"The ice cream is going to melt..." She said, changing the subject and ducked under his barricaded arm and walked over to the table, picking up the two spoons on the way and she grabbed the tub of her favourite desert.

Rhydian shook his head, his face still overwhelmed with excitement. Maddy took Rhydian's hand in her free one and led him upstairs. "Shall we bring everything into your room Rhydian since you have a double bed?" Maddy said without looking at him as she went into her room and placed the spoons and ice cream on her desk.

Rhydian grinned and raised his eyebrows at the suggestion. "Double bed?", he repeated and Maddy rolled her eyes.

"More room so we don't have to be squished?" She said innocently and laughed.

Rhydian moved closer to her and hugged her waist from behind, "And what makes you think that I don't like being squished up close to you?"

Maddy turned around, still locked in his embrace and she put her finger onto his lips. "I love being close to you but I like to stretch my legs once in a while". She said before un locking his hands from her waist and grabbing her pillows and duvet.

Rhydian shrugged and picked up the ice cream, spoons and the laptop with the charger, they both carried the items into Rhydian's bare room and Maddy dumped the bedding onto the bed whilst Rhydian put the ice cream onto the desk in the corner of the room. "Looks like you've already got pillows and bedding in here!" Maddy piped and Rhydian frowned.

"If I'm sleeping here tonight, I'm obviously going to have bedding Mads", he pointed out and Maddy thought for a second and then grinned.

"Oh yeah! Well get everything ready, I'm going to pee, I'll be back in a few". She said before closing the bedroom door behind her and making her way to the bathroom. When she got in there she sprayed on some deodorant and body spray and then brushed her teeth. Then she went to the toilet and made her way back to Rhydian.

When she walked in the pillows and covers were arranged perfectly on the bed, the laptop was laid on a pillow in front of where they would both sit and the ice cream was on another pillow. Rhydian had taken off his hoody and put on a black top, but he'd left his jeans on. His hair was still the same, shoulder length blonde curls but it looked like he'd brushed it. Maddy smiled and walked around to the other side of the bed and climbed into it, Rhydian slid into the other side next to her and wrapped the duvets around them both.

"Shall we start the film once my mam's back with the other bits?" She suggested and Rhydian nodded in approval, Maddy reached over and grabbed the ice cream, and swizzled around face him and he mirrored her actions. Maddy put the pillow with the tub of ice cream in between them both and opened it and dug her spoon into the frozen vanilla pudding. She shoved it in her mouth and cringed as she took instant brain freeze, Maddy moaned in pain as it hurt her head and Rhydian couldn't stop laughing. He got himself a spoon of it and put it to Maddy's lips.

"Open wide! Here comes the vanilla frost train!" Maddy laughed and opened her mouth and he fed her the ice cream, they both laughed as she licked it from her lips and he leant over to kiss the brunette, placing one hand on her side and the other around her neck. Maddy instantly moved her hands to the back of his neck and played with the strands of his blonde luscious curls. They didn't pull away until Maddy heard the back door shut and she leapt out of the bed and downstairs.

There was a crash of thunder and a spark of light flashed through the house, Maddy cowered in fear and called for her mother, Emma quickly ran to her daughter with a bag full of confectionery. She hugged her cub tightly and reassuringly, then kissed her forehead. "Go on upstairs to Rhydian my little cub, don't worry about the storm, I'm sure Rhydian will look after you!" She whispered before Maddy nodded and turned to head back upstairs but Emma caught Maddy's hand causing her to turn around again. Emma smiled, "And Maddy, behave up there!". She raised her eyebrows and Maddy wrinkled her nose up in disgust.

"Mam! You can't say that!", Maddy hissed and Emma laughed. This caused Maddy to groan and the rolled her eyes, she ran up the stairs taking two at a time and then rushed into Rhydian's room and slammed the door shut. Maddy gasped for air and Rhydian shot forwards.

He looked at Maddy with concern, "Mads you alright?"

Maddy shook her head in honesty, "Thunder, I do not like!" She sighed and went over to her side of the bed and emptied the contents of the bag onto the bed. Rhydian smiled at Maddy and stroked her hair, kissing it delicately. Maddy cringed when he did this, thinking about what her mother had just said but Rhydian didn't realise and his attention turned to the goodies piled on his bed. Maddy sat back and got comfy, she placed all the food in front of them both and Rhydian got out of bed and walked towards the TV which was at the end of the bed. He placed the laptop on a chair next to the TV and wired a cable from the laptop to the TV. Maddy frowned in confusion.

"What you doing?" She asked, curious and Rhydian didn't look back at her as he turned on the TV and changed one of the settings, all of a sudden Maddy could see the computer screen on the TV and she could see what Rhydian was doing on the laptop by watching the TV.

"I've connected the television to the laptop so that we can watch the film on the TV. Rhydian grinned as he played the movie and climbed back into bed with Maddy. He pulled Maddy closer to him and wrapped his arm around her. Maddy nestled her head into his shoulder and pulled the covers up to her chin and Rhydian did the same as they begun to watch the movie, they chatted at the same time about everything that had happened that weekend and what they were planning to say about Rhydian's sudden reappearance at the school... But by 9:30pm they had both laid down in the bed and had fallen asleep. Rhydian still had his arms wrapped around Maddy's waist as they were locked together.

Emma came into the room quietly after looking in Maddy's room but finding it empty, she opened the door silently and smiled at the two teenagers curled up fast asleep. She knew what it meant, Emma was good with this sort of thing, she knew how Maddy felt about Rhydian, she could sense it when he had left and she could see it in both of the teenagers eyes when they were at the dinner table earlier and whenever they were together previously. Emma knew that they were meant to be, Friday night, when Maddy found the rose, her and Dan had spoken about it, they knew it would have something to do with Rhydian and seeing them both together now, safe in each others arms, Emma was warmed to the bones of her body. She stepped out of the trance and tiptoed over to the TV, turning it off, shortly after she turned the laptop off and shut the lid. Then she tiptoed out of the room, smiling one last time at her cub and Rhydian, before closing the door and trailing off to her own room...


	10. Chapter 10 - Overcome

**Authors Note: Thank you for the ridiculous amount of reviews and followers and favourites! It means the world! Hehe :) Well, I've made another Maddy X Rhydian video on YouTube, the link: /0WG_Lna9eCU  
****Please go watch it as it helps me out a lot! **

**So last chapter was called Candles, this was because it was quite fluffy and romantic... I thought anyway XD Since it was their first night as a couple if you like and candles are associated with romance... If you haven't realised already but my chapters are named after a song by the best band in the world: WITHIN TEMPTATION... they are my life 3**

**P.S: Enjoy chapter 10 :P**

* * *

Chapter Ten ~ Overcome ~ Rhydian's POV:

Early morning mist beginning to clear, dew laden grass and cobwebs began to glisten in the early sun rise, the sun rising, casting orange and pink onto a thin layer of cloud as birds sang from their tiny lungs, communicating with the world. A mixture of humming, whistling and the subtle tweets from the smaller birds illuminated the importance of the morning. Powerful rays flooded over the landscape lighting every blade of grass, shining from each leaf, the leaves shimmered like a mirror flecked mosaic.

The frosted window cast an array of diffuse swirls onto the blue vinyl, giving it the impression of being a small sea shimmering in the early winter light. The warm glow was mesmerizing, a treasure in a normally grey, bleak world of Stoneybridge. I loved how this house welcomed into itself in every season lemony flecked rhomboids of sun whose slow sliding revolved it with the day, like the cabin of a ship on a curving course. After a long cold night the daybreak brought glimmers of warmth. The golden light softly caressed the land and ignited the birds into a chorus of melodies.

I shuffled under the sea of white sheets, it was unusually warm, I thought to myself as I realised where I was and whom I was with. I rolled over and leant on my left arm as my gaze shifted onto the tiny figure that was nestled under the covers, all that was visible was the deep chocolate brown strands of hair that peaked out from under her protective blanket. I smiled as I watched her carefully, taking in the curves of her waist as the blanket fell down and then back up over her hips until it decreased again over her short but adorable legs.

I shifted my body weight slightly as my arm starts to feel numb but as soon as I moved, Maddy rolled over to face me, her face appeared from underneath the sheets and I smiled sheepishly. I watched her hand reach for her hair as she brushed it away from her face, she squinted and then smiled at me.

"Morning Rhydian", she whispered, her voice thick, probably because she'd just woken up I assumed.

I grinned back at her, "Morning beautiful"... I laughed as her face turned to stone.

"I'm not beautiful!", she said sternly and I kissed her cheek.

"You are to me", I started to tickle her and she squirmed.

I laughed and cupped her cheek, I was about to kiss her when Emma shouted. "Maddy! Rhydian! Time to get up!". I moaned and Maddy echoed my moan as she dived back under the covers. Just as I was going to climb out of bed the covers were ripped off of me as Maddy rolled off the bed, wrapped in the duvet. I scurried across the bare bed and peered over the edge to see her giggling like a five year old.

"I'm a worm!", she squealed in a high pitched tone and I laughed at her as she struggled to sit up with the duvet wrapped around her, eventually she managed to stand and she waddled around the edge of the bed. I watched her whilst shaking my head.

"You idiot!" I laughed, clutching my sides until I climbed off the bed and walked towards her. Her eyes grew wide as she turned the other way.

"Run away!" She laughed as she waddled along at the speed of a snail. I laughed harder and pushed her over onto the bed watching her struggle, she unravelled herself and giggled again as she crawled off the bed and pulled her dressing gown on. She yawned and giggled again. She was beyind hyper but I knew why, it was the rise of the full moon tomorrow night so it was instinct. I was feeling quite excited as well but it was still morning and I usually didn't become too hyper until home room at school. But Maddy glowed even though she'd just woken up.

She looked at me and burst into a fit of giggles again before taking deep breaths, "I'm going to get changed...", she giggled and face palmed her face before leaving the room and closing the door.

I laughed at her before straightening the sheets and the pillows. Once the bed was made I dived into my rucksack and pulled out my school shirt and tie. MY jeans had been washed by Emma so I put them on along with the rest of my uniform. My coat was downstairs so I picked up my school bag and made my way down the corridor. I stopped outside Maddy's room and knocked on her wooden door. "Can I come in Mads?" I called and waited for a reply.

"Yeah!", She called back and I opened the door, closing it behind me, I went straight over to the chair in the corner of her room and sat in it, waiting for her to finish getting ready. She had gotten dressed into a pair of dark skinny jeans, shoes, school shirt and tie. She was currently pulling on a cardigan and then brushed her silky dark hair into the same style which I loved best, tucking some of it behind her ears like the usual. I smiled as she turned and saw me staring. I coughed and she raised her eyebrows before grabbing her school bag and tugging me out of the chair as we departed from her room and towards the kitchen.

It didn't take us long do down a glass of juice and devour a slice of toast and as soon as we were done we said goodbye to Maddy's parents and we strolled down the path towards the forest. "I'll race ya?" Maddy's eyes glistened with excitement and I nodded enthusiastically. The breakfast had suddenly brought the reactions to the upcoming full moon into action as my blood began to tingle with energy. I let her have ahead start and when she had disappeared into the nature of the woodland area I sprinted after her. It didn't take long for me to catch up with her, I was running beside her, neck and neck, we both shoved each other whenever the other one started to over take and as we came to the edge of the forest we came back into a slow walk. I was utterly breathless and by the looks of it, Maddy was too. I grinned at her and she shot me back the same look until we gazed at the school in front of us.

"Ready for a day full of awkward stares and interrogation?", Maddy raised her eyebrows, motioning towards the prison and I nodded.

"As I'll ever be", she smiled as we broke into a run again, a steady jog up to our other two friends, Shannon and Tom.

The two friends smiled at us, "Hi Maddy, Hi Rhydian, your both so full of energy today?" Shannon grinned, she knew why we were full of energy.  
We both nodded in response and then looked at each other and grinned. Maddy nudged me, hinting for me to turn around, so I did. I regretted it when I saw the Three K's running towards me in their ridiculous heels calling my name. I turned back to face my friends and groaned and closed my eyes. "Why me?" I muttered in defeat causing my friends to laugh.

"Rhydian! Rhydian!", Kay called as she tapped me on my shoulder and I turned around, Maddy turned with me, showing me some kind of support. I put on a false smile to the three girls that looked like they were going to explode any second.

"Where have you been? We were getting so worried!", Katrina sighed with a smile still plastered all over her face.

"So worried!", Kara emphasised and I rolled my eyes.

I shrugged, "Just had some stuff to sort out", I breathed out, for once I was overwhelmed to hear the school bell ring and we all went into the school corridor, I was about to walk into the classroom when I felt a hand slither down my arm and lock their fingers into mine. I smiled to see Maddy blushing slightly and we both walked over to our chairs and sat down. I could hear the whispers of surprise and disgust from the K's that had clearly just watched me and Maddy holding hands.

I whispered in Maddy's ear and she shifted her gaze over to the Three K's that were staring at us with their mouths open and their eyes wide. Maddy turned back to me and she giggled. I took this to my advantage, if they were watching... Why not? I leant in towards Maddy and kissed her soft, tiny lips. Satisfied with the the girls reactions I sat back in my seat as Mr Jeffries walked into class.

"Wow! Nice of you to re join us Rhydian", he looked at me and raised his eyebrows.  
I grinned. "It's a pleasure to be back Sir!", I laughed and he rolled his eyes.

First lesson was History and went gratefully fast as we were watching a film on the Cold War. It lasted the whole lesson and since the lights were turned off, me and Maddy just whispered to each other all lesson, taking no notice of what the film was telling us. Next lesson was P.E, I hated it because I had to be careful on what I did. I was a Wolfblood, I was physically more faster and quicker and genuinely more skilled than the rest so I had to hide my skills to the best of my ability which had become fairly easy over the years until I got forced into the football team which I had agreed to join back into since it would give my foster mum some connection with me. I walked with Maddy, Tom and Shannon to the changing room and then we both went into our allocated changing rooms. Boys one way, girls the other.

I got changed for P.E and then our teacher told us that the boys were going to be doing cross country since the girls were going to be on the football pitch. Naturally all the other boys moaned but I was delighted because it meant that I could watch Maddy play football; that was something worth watching. I'd never seen Maddy taking part on a sports related activity before, eliminating her running through the woods with me that is and since it was a full moon she would be full of energy. As we were doing cross country I would hang around the football pitch and watch her. I had a plan. I grinned as we all departed from the changing room and we were made to wait by the football pitch and stretch for fifteen minutes. I was over the moon, correction, I felt like howling at the moon. I couldn't even begin to describe how happy I was. I was so full of energy it was unbelievable. So we all went to the football pitch and started to stretch but I was more interested in watching Maddy who was on the football pitch already as the teams were being picked.

Maddy's POV:

I hated football. With a passion. But since it was a full moon day tomorrow, I was naturally full of energy to the point where I was surprised I didn't explode into thousands of million pieces but anyway... I was also happy because Rhydian was here and he was mine. So everything was perfect, I knew he was across the field from me, the boys were doing cross country. I couldn't see him since I had my back to him but I could sense him looking at me, it was comforting but awkward at the same time. Our teams were picked for us, I was on a team of seven: Me, Shannon and some other girls in our class who I didn't really take notice of and our opposing team consisted of, Kara, Kay and Katrina and four other girls. This was going to get competitive, especially after this morning. I bet Rhydian was loving it so far.

We all went and positioned ourselves on the pitch. I was playing Midfield and my opponent was Katrina, she was the best at sports; especially football... This was going to be interesting I thought to myself. I was really good at sports, because of my Wolfblood genes but I never showed it. But today... Today was different, I felt like winning this game and with Rhydian watching, even though he was 'meant' to take part in cross country. I knew he wouldn't miss a chance to watch me play football.

The whistle blew and we were off, I saw Rhydian jog around the pitch he's eyes glued to me, clearly not making it obvious... not. I took my attention off him and onto the game. The ball was kicked from centre to Katrina and I ran up to her. She scowled at me and tried to dodge around me. I tackled her clean and swiped the ball off her. I couldn't help but smile as Rhydian cheered for me and I ran towards the goal, I kicked it to Shannon who shook her head at me.

"No Maddy! Take it back! I can't shoot! I'll miss!", she shouted back at me and I laughed as she kicked the ball back, I eyed the goalie, it was a medium height girl, slim, she had blue eyes and long blonde hair, she was really pretty. She watched me carefully and I whacked the ball into the back of the goal as she jumped to the wrong side. I screamed and hugged Shannon. I turned around to see Rhydian grinning like mad at me and I felt my cheeks burning.

The game went on for an hour, Rhydian had to speed run around the rest of the course until he game back to the pitch where we would practically walk around in order to watch me. The game pretty much was the same, Katrina kept failing against me but everyone else that tried to tackle her couldn't do it. I was full of energy so it was easy enough. My team won the game 6-2 which we were overly chuffed with.

Once we'd finished the game, I wandered off the pitch, I was lost in thought, until someone jumped towards me from behind and shouted 'Boo!', I leaped and screamed for about two seconds because a hand was pushed to my mouth. The other had was laced around my side and I glanced around to see a tall blonde teenager grinning at me from ear to ear. I shook my head.

"I have a thing for scaring you!", Rhydian laughed and I blew out my cheeks and nodded. "You were great on the field, I never knew you were so good at football. You could teach me a few tackle tricks ya know". He grinned, teasing me as he nipped my neck playfully. I swatted him away and rolled my eyes. He walked ahead and shouted something to Tom, telling him he'd catch up but I was too busy running towards him and leaped onto his back. Instantly his arms slided across my legs as he hitched me up further.

"Well hello there stranger", He grinned as I laid my head on his shoulder to look at him.

I grinned back at him, "Hii there, what's next lesson?" I nestled my head into the crook of his neck and kissed his cheek.

He shrugged, "I think it's Biology, we're going outside to look at living organisms", he raised his eyebrows as we came towards the door to the changing rooms. I jumped down from his back and walked next to him until we went into the changing rooms.

"I'll see you there then!", I called and then went to get changed. I was about to walk past the toilets and into the actual changing part when I stopped dead in my tracks and listened.

"I don't understand what Rhydian sees in Maddy!". It was Katrina.  
There was a sigh, "I know! She's pure ugly, looks dead half of the time and she is the size of a dwarf!". There goes Kay...  
"But Rhydian is so dreamy, he could pull off any girl, not Maddy Smith!". Boom. And that was Kara.

I'd heard enough, I stormed into the changing room and all the girls looked up at me, all three of the K's had smirks plastered all over their plastic faces. Shannon gasped, she knew I'd heard them. My body was tingling...

"Who the hell are you calling a pure ugly, dead looking dwarf!", I screamed at them, my fists clenched.  
The laughed and Katrina stood up in front of me, "You!". She said cunningly.  
I screamed and as I felt the Wolf bubbling to the surfaces, I was about to retaliate when Shannon jumped up from the bench and grabbed hold of both my hands. "Maddy, calm down, look at me". She said calmly but I couldn't calm myself.  
"Aw is little Mads getting angry?", Kara's voice, full of malice. I screamed again in frustration as I felt the veins rise to the surface of my skin.

Shannon spun her head around and gave the three girls a dirty look, "Why don't you push off! At least she isn't made of plastic like you three!". I gasped at Shannon and she turned back around, I growled and Shannon saw my eyes turn into a shade of bright gold and she shoved me out of the changing rooms and all the way towards the dark room, regardless whether we still had our blue oversized polo shirts on and black shorts. I was growling as I felt my teeth changing, veins bulging, eyes glowing. She pushed me into the room and locked the door. I crouched in the middle of the floor, snarling and she stood a few metres away, attempting to calm me but it wouldn't work...


	11. Chapter 11 - Blue Eyes

**Authors Note: Wow can't believe what might happen in the last episode... But I heard there's going to be a season 3? Anyho, my newest Wolfblood, YouTube video is now up: watch?v=0WG_Lna9eCU**

**Last chapter was called Overcome, this was because there was a fight for Maddy to overcome the wolf, stop herself from transforming in the darkroom...  
Please enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Eleven ~ Blue Eyes ~ Rhydian's POV:

Something was wrong... Something was terribly wrong. I could feel it, sense it. It was Maddy... I couldn't use Eolas because I wasn't near nature so I had to follow my instinct. The darkroom! If something was wrong with Maddy that would be the first place to look. I grabbed my back and ran out of the changing rooms. I could hear Tom calling for me but I ignored him and followed Maddy's scent, she had gone from the changing rooms but her stuff was still in there. I could smell it but I forgot about her stuff and sprinted to the photography darkroom which belonged to Maddy, Tom, Shannon and me. Maddy was the only one that was in love with photography but since we were her friends we said we'd be in the club with her so she could keep the darkroom. I stood outside and knocked on the door. "Maddy it's me, let me in!", I started to panic as I could hear growling from inside, she was changing. No no no no... She can't change; not in school. A wash of relief flooded through me when Shannon opened the door, I pushed past her and locked the door, threw my bag across the floor and crouched down in front of her, her eyes were blazed and her veins were black; crawling all over her. Her teeth had changed as well.

"Maddy look at me! You can't do this here... calm down... please". I said as calm as possible but my eyes failed at hiding the fear inside them.  
She growled again and I cupped her face, "Maddy!", I repeated her name and stood up, I searched all around the room and found a small mirror, I went back to Maddy and thrust it before her, I could hear her gasp as she saw her reflection. It has worked. She stopped snarling and her eyes melted back into the dark brown ones that I loved. Her veins sank back underneath the surface of her creamy skin. I put the mirror down and smiled. Maddy's eyes widened when she saw me and threw her arms around my neck. "Thank you...", she whispered.

We stood up and Shannon walked towards Maddy, smiling. Maddy brought Shannon into a big bear hug. "Thank you Shan, if it weren't for you I probably would've Wolfed out in front of the whole changing room", both girls laughed and I sat on the sofa.

"So what happened?", I asked, eyebrows raised as I watched Maddy carefully. "Tell me without Wolfing out again.." I grinned and she rolled her eyes.  
Both girls sat next to me and Shannon begun as Maddy turned away, she clearly didn't want to be part of it.  
"The K's happened, in the changing room's Maddy wasn't in there with the rest of us because she was with you, surprise, surprise. And they started talking about her, by this point I'm guessing Maddy was standing just outside the door and was listening in." Shannon began, watching Maddy with a sad expression.  
I motioned with my head for her to carry on, "Then what happened..."

"Well Katrina said that she didn't know what you saw in Maddy", she hesitated as I sat quietly, taking it all in. "And then Kara added, _she's pure ugly, looks dead half of the time and she is the size of a dwarf_...", Shannon said quietly. This made me angry, how dare they talk about Maddy like that! Shannon clearly was not done. "Kara finished it off by saying_ "but Rhydian is so dreamy, he could pull off any girl, not Maddy Smith", _She glanced at me and then Maddy who still was turned away from us. "That's when Maddy came in and started to get angry and change so I brought her in here." Shannon finished.

I stood up and growled. "I hate them, all three of them! They just can't keep themselves out of other people's business!", I felt my veins rise as my blood became hot. "How dare they say that about Maddy!", my voice getting louder until I heard a sniffle from behind me. I spun around and my inner wolf sank back down as I saw Maddy crying. I ran over to her and pulled her up and hugged her, she buried her head into my chest as I kissed her head and stroked her hair.

Shannon shifted awkwardly and stood up, "I'm going to go and get changed, I'll see you in biology..." She said before leaving the darkroom.

Maddy's sniffles became quieter and I pulled away from the hug to look at her, she kept her eyes at the ground and I took the corner of my sleeve and brushed it under her eyes and across her cheeks, wiping away her salty tears. "What's wrong Mads?", I whispered as her eyes slowly looked into mine.

"It's true though...", she said faintly and I frowned.

"What is?", I said hugging her again.

She sniffed and looked away from me, "What they said about me, all of it's true...", she whispered, her bottom lip was trembling. I shook my head and sighed.  
"Maddy! Your beautiful, your not plastered with make up, your not vein either! You don't look dead at all, in my opinion you are the most liveliest girl in the school, except for no moon days... but then I look dead as well so let's not count that. And lastly, I love that your shorter than me, I think it's cute, your not small, your fun sized! I'd rather have a girl smaller than me than someone the same size or taller. It makes our interaction more special to me. Mads I love you and nothings going to change that...", my voice was calm and true. I emphasized the parts that needed it as Maddy looked into my eyes, searching them. Eventually she smiled and I leant down, closed the space between us and kissed her. It was a long kiss, passionate but soft, she bit my lip tenderly and I smiled through the kiss, sliding my hands down across her waist, my fingers creeping under her shirt and I caressed her skin with my thumb. We pulled away after some time, breathless. We were both smiling beyond measure and we linked hands. "Come on, I think you should get changed, I'll wait outside the changing room for you, if anyone asks we'll say you got really upset and I'm the only one that knows so I stayed with you to calm you down? Does that sound good?"

Maddy nodded and sniffed one last time before I picked up my bag, swung it over my shoulder and we walked down the deserted corridor, back to the changing rooms. I waited outside, for what seemed like a year, for Maddy to come back out in her school uniform. She smiled at me and we locked hands again and made our way to the science lab. On the way we chatted about anything and everything, we'd decided that we were to go shopping tomorrow after school, ready for the Valentines Disco on Friday. I was going to be taking part in a football match with Tom on Wednesday after school so Shannon and Maddy would come and watch us then all four of us would go to Maddy's after and have dinner. Then Thursday we were going to go into the woods and Maddy was going to take some pictures of the woodland, I was just going to follow her and keep her company and then Friday it was the disco and all four of us were going to go to Maddy's again after and have a movie night since her parents were going away for the weekend. There was going to be a fair over the weekend so all four of us were going on Saturday and then that night it would just be me and Maddy until Sunday afternoon when her parents came back when we'd have a delicious roast dinner. So in other words... We had a busy week ahead of us.

Soon enough we came to the classroom and Maddy went in first, instantly the teacher turned to glare at as. "And where have you two been?", she shouted at as and we both looked at each other remembering the plan.

"Maddy was upset about something so I was helping her calm down...", I said softly and the teacher sighed and waved us to our seats.  
She turned off the smart-board and then looked at the class. "I want everyone to work with their partner that they're sitting next to at the moment and then when I say, I want you all to come and collect a white tray, a wildlife guide and a net. Got it?" Everyone nodded in unison and then we all stood up to collect our things as we were led outside the school and we were then free to search the school grounds for different insects and animals. We had last lunch since we would be doing this the whole day and that suited me fine, and Maddy by the looks of it.

Third Person POV:

Maddy and Rhydian had collected their things and the class spread out across the school grounds, engrossed by their tasks of discovering wildlife species. The pair wandered along the grass of the field and Maddy could feel the excitement drawing in, the pull of the full moon was extreme. Maddy just wanted to leave school and run to the moors and just go wild; but she couldn't, being here with Rhydian was enough. She was carrying the net and one of the photography club cameras. Rhydian was carrying the tray and the guide. They went to the corner of the field and sat under the trees and Maddy pulled Rhydian towards her. "Smile for me", she pleaded and he rested her head against his. They both smiled as she snapped the photo and then she was about to take another one in case the other one was bad and just as she snapped the button, Rhydian turned and kissed her on the cheek.

Maddy looked at the photos and laughed and Rhydian smiled. She put down the camera and leapt into the air, she ran around the area they were in and did a cartwheel. Rhydian laughed and picked up the camera, taking a photo of her. Maddy then did a handstand and Rhydian took another photo as Maddy plopped onto the floor.

"Ugh", she blew out her cheeks and started giggling again, Rhydian set the camera on the stand and then set the timer on for five seconds. He then ran towards her as she squealed and tried to get up but Rhydian was quicker, she picked her up over his shoulders and then there was a flash as the camera took the photo. Rhydian ran around with Maddy screaming to put her down for a few seconds and then he gave in. He went to the camera and set the timer again before Maddy leaped onto his back and they spun around, then stopped as the camera flashed again. It showed an image of the pair laughing. Rhydian loved the photos and Maddy loved them more.

They both fell onto the floor and Rhydian crouched over Maddy who was still giggling ridiculously which caused Rhydian to laugh as well. Rhydian bent down and kissed her neck, working his way up to her lips, Maddy closed her eyes and sighed as he brushed his lips across hers and then she bit his lip and he kissed her harder. Her legs wrapped around his waist as his hands caressed her cheek and neck. He intertwined her hair between his fingers, feeling the soft, silky strands.

Maddy pulled away first, breathlessly she whispered, "Rhydian, I might want to remind you we're at school and we'll get caught...", she grinned, her eyes sparkled, deep pools of brown illuminated by the sensational intimacy of the kiss. Rhydian sighed and sat back onto his knees, he locked hands with hers and pulled her up...

The lesson after that went really fast as Maddy went around snapping photos of loads of insects and birds they saw, she managed to get a photo of a squirrel and a rabbit as well. They wrote a few facts about each one and wrote their names on their sheets. The last two lessons they had was English and Drama. Luckily they went fast as well so when the bell rang Maddy was at her locker before Rhydian, she waited at the lockers for Tom and Shannon as well.

"Hey Mads", Tom and Shannon said in unison as they walked up to her, "You and Rhydian coming to Bernie's for a milkshake?". Tom offered.

Maddy nodded, "I am but mam's taking Rhydian to the hair dressers", she grinned thinking about how long his hair was.

Tom and Shannon laughed, "Alright, his hair is really long!" Shannon giggled as Rhydian came up behind her and pretended to smack her round the head. Shannon jumped and turned around. "What did you just do?!" She said through laughter and Rhydian shook his head laughing.

"Let's go", Maddy said as the four of them left into the car park. The jeep was parked in one of the parking slots and Maddy walked to it with Rhydian. "I'll see you in a bit yeah?" Maddy said and Rhydian nodded and he hugged her and kissed her. Maddy's mum looked out of the window and raised her eyebrows causing Maddy to cringe and shake her head at her. She said goodbye to Rhydian and then walked to Bernie's with Tom and Shan.

Two Hours Later ~ Maddy's POV:

I walked through the back door, wiping my feet. My mam was in the kitchen reading a magazine and I could hear my dad in the workshop with some power tool on the go. I put my bag on the table and leant on it as my mum dropped the magazine to look at me, she smiled. "Maddy, are you in a relationship with Rhydian?". She asked, still smiling and I blushed but nodded. She blew out her cheeks. I knew what was coming and I sat down and put my head on my hand, waiting for the pep talk about boyfriends and relationships and all the bits in between.

"Well... You know, sex and everything? If your going to do it, do it safely and please not while we're here, and only if you both want to... And you'll probably get into arguments a lot with Rhydian so don't get too upset because it happens", She said, not looking at me and I cringed.

I looked away from her, "I'm 15, I'm not going to be doing any of that any time soon don't worry!", I said reassuringly. She started at me for a while and then stood up and pulled me into a hug.

"My little cub is growing up", she whispered and I smiled.

"I'll always be your cub mam...", I whispered back before we both pulled away and I went upstairs into my room and put my back onto my desk. There was a knock at my door.

It was Rhydian. "Close you eyes yeah?"

I grinned, "Closed!" I shouted back as I heard the door open. I sat on the edge of the bed as I sense him close the door and kneel in front of me. I couldn't see him but I knew he was there, I could hear him breathing. I felt his hands take mine and he placed them on top of his hair. "Open".

I opened my eyes and gasped as I brushed my fingers through his short spiky hair. "I love it!", I smiled and kissed him. "It's way better than before".

He gasped, pretending to look hurt, "I liked my long hair!".

I shook my head, "It's better short", I reassured and he grinned. There was another knock on my door as my mum and dad walked in together. Me and Rhydian both looked at each other and frowned in confusion.

"Me and your father have been talking and we've decided that since this will be your first full moon together as a couple... You can go up to the moors. But you must be careful not to be seen". Emma said smiling and Dan nodded.

Me and Rhydian looked at each other, his bright blue eyes danced with happiness and excitement and I laughed... God I loved them blue eyes so much...


	12. Chapter 12 - The Howling

**Authors Note: Wow! So much positive feedback is coming in constantly and I can't thank you all enough... It has made me so happy reading the reviews. In my next video on YouTube I am doing a 40 subscriber video, I am going to shout out every person that reviews on this chapter by 12:00 MIDNIGHT TONIGHT! Because I want to do something for you in return... other than uploading more hehe :3 **

**Also, last chapter was called Blue Eyes, this was because there was, again, a lot of Maddian parts and the last line was about Rhydian's blue eyes!**

**So, please enjoy Chapter 12 of Wounded Beauty. **

* * *

Chapter Twelve ~ The Howling ~ Rhydian's POV:

The lingering light was obliterated by the rapidly falling night. The once salmon and purple sky transformed into a vast expanse of jet-black that engulfed the town. A canopy of luminous stars materialized amongst the ocean of blackness. Some were dull, merely flickering into existence every now and then, but there was an adequate amount of shimmering stars to illuminate the dark. The lake glistened, mirroring the dazzling assemblage of glittering stars and the luminescence from the tiny water creatures that scurried along the riverbed. The faint wind brushed against the water's surface, the ripples ruffled the stillness of the surface, and shattered the reflection of the stars.

The place was silvered and transformed by the light of the moon, which, at the full, hung like a great luminous pearl on the radiant breast of heaven. The moon, swinging low in the heavens, cast long, deep shadows far down the trail. Moonlight shone on the water like a pale band of silver, the reflection, distorted by the calm ripples of the water.

I was overwhelmed by the scent of the earth, the damp leaves and bark mixed with the crisp cool breeze. I couldn't see much, it was more of a blur of dark green and black with the odd bit of light peaking through the darkness that enveloped the trees. I could hear occasional hoot from the owl in the distance and the gentle crackle of leaves in the trees every time the wind passed. But the loudest sound I could hear was the repetitive rustle of leaves under our feet. Every step along the way was placed precisely. We do it without thinking, very rarely would we trip over sometime as naturally our feet would sense the harmless parts of the woodland flooring. I could hear the rapid breathing from behind me and from myself.

The veins spread across my skin, begging for me to transform. My golden eyes glowing in the darkness. We were nearly there, I could see the moon hanging high in the thick black sky, ahead. I could feel the Wolf rising to the surface. The pull of the moon was thrilling, no Wolfblood could resist it. We ran harder, nearly there. The crackling of the leaves underneath me growing louder and quicker until we reached the cliff and came to a stop.

I laughed and turned to look at Maddy, her once dark, alluring eyes had morphed into beauteous and bewitching, sun glow golden eyes. She simpered at me and I grinned back as I took her hand in mine, she took a step forward, closer to me and I bent down and kissed her lips. The hanging pearl was the only witness to our interaction. Seconds later Maddy transformed into an small but exquisite dark haired wolf. She nuzzled my leg and I smiled one last time before I too, transformed into a larger grey and white wolf.

I nuzzled her and she mirrored my actions. A few moments later we both looked at each other and shared the same thoughts as we sat on our hind legs, tilted our heads to the moon and howled.

After our howl, Maddy spun around and shoved me, before she ran off back into the woods. I followed her happily and caught up with her quickly, we were neck and neck. She was just about to over take me when I leapt onto her and we rolled down a hill together in a massive fur ball. She growled at me playfully and I growled back. We stayed like this, running, chasing, play fighting for a while before we both fell asleep under the protection of a fallen tree...

It was soon enough the break of dawn and I sat up and yawned, stretching until I hit my head on a branch above me. I winced before looking around hazily, taking in my surroundings. I looked down to see Maddy nestled next to me in a hole in the tree, he head across one of my legs. I smiled and stroked her hair softly. She mumbled something and I kissed her hair. She sat up seconds later and smiled sheepishly at me, I returned the same affection and I hugged her.

"Last night was amazing! It was so fun, just the two of us!". I grinned, I was still full of excitement.  
Maddy smiled and nodded enthusiastically, "It was, but we've got school now". She moaned and the excitement was drained from my human body as we both stood up and started to walk back to the cottage to change for school. It didn't take us long to get back to the house where we both had a wash, changed into clean school uniform, grabbed our school bags and scoffed our breakfast down. A total of fifteen minutes to be precise.

We were coming close to the edge of the forest when we heard a rustle of leaves behind us and snapping of twigs under foot. I spun around and Maddy copied me, standing slightly behind me. We dropped our bags and Maddy took a deep sniff, I sniffed the air as well and we both looked at each other sharing the same thoughts. "Can you smell that?", she whispered to me and I nodded, we broke the gaze between us and looked back in front of us where a figure came out from behind a tree.

"Traitor...", it snarled as I identified the person, correction, Wolfblood. A seventeen year old Alpha, not much taller than myself. He had dark brown hair, dark lips and his hair was spiked up.

I growled fiercely, "What do you want Connor?!", I said lowly in a malevolent tone. I felt Maddy tense behind me and she clutched my hand, she knew who he was, he'd tried to kill her before until I stopped him. Maddy stepped forward and growled at him, she stood just in front of me but I kept one of her hands securely in mine and with my free hand I placed it on her waist, ready to pull her behind me if he tried anything.

"Get off me packs territory!", Maddy snarled at him and he laughed as he took a step forward. I instinctively stepped backwards and pulled Maddy with me.

"Give me what is rightfully mine and I'll be gone from your pathetic territory!", he growled back, his voice was dark and his eyes began to glow furiously.

Maddy pushed me back further as he began to walk towards us. Maddy growled again and I growled with her. "I don't have anything of yours!". She shouted.

"Rhydian! He is a traitor! He betrayed his own pack for a Tame!". He screamed back and extended his dirty hand towards me and I began to panic.

Maddy and I carried on walking backwards, getting faster as he closed in. "Don't you ever call Maddy Tame!". I shouted back and lashed out at him but Maddy pulled me back behind her again.

"Rhydian is part of my pack on my territory so you can't have him!", She shouted back and he growled and ran for us. Instantly, Maddy turned and pushed me, signalling for me to run and I did, I grabbed Maddy's hand and yanked it, boy did we run.

But the Alpha chased us through the woodland. The trees and bushes became a blur as we ran for our lives, luckily it was a full moon last night so we still had all of our energy from it...

* * *

**Authors Note: Please remember to review this chapter to have a shout out in my 40 Subscriber Video! When I hit 50 subscribers on YouTube I will upload TWO CHAPTERS on that day or 1 chapter that will have about 6,000 words in :D So go sub me if you haven't! I upload regular Wolfblood videos and I would be happy to take suggestions or requests for songs :) **

**- Ciao xox**


	13. Chapter 13 - Faster

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Thank you so much for the incredible amount of support I've received for my fan fiction AND on YouTube! I cannot begin to explain how happy this makes me and how much it motivates me to write more! I've got three Wolfblood videos uploaded on my channel: Rock Me, Iris and Bring Me To Life. I've just finished a collab with a friend and my parts include Wolfblood so make sure you check that out! And lastly I'm currently making a 40 Subscriber video and I am shouting out everyone who reviewed last chapter before Midnight and I'll let you all know when that's uploaded should some point soon I reckon! **

**Chapter 12 was called The Howling because Maddy and Rhydian went up to the moors for the full moon and it was their first transformation as a couple! *Awwh XD* Anyways, please enjoy Chapter 13!**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen ~ Faster ~ Rhydian's POV:

I was running. The blood rushing to me head, flowing through my veins faster than the speed of light. I was sweating, I could feel it dripping down my forehead. I was scared. I was getting hotter as I ran faster for longer. Dodging branches, trees, logs and bushes. A blur of greens and browns. I was breathing heavily but I wasn't the only one... The sounds of bushes rustling and twigs snapping was constant as I ran for my life. This was a matter of life or death. Literally.

I looked back for a second to see if Maddy was alright. I should not have looked back because it made my insides tangle and tear. Her face had fear written all over it. Her soft creamy skin had been tarnished with mud stains and her eyes were beginning to turn yellow as were my own. She was breathing just as heavily as me, she was only petite so she would have to work harder to keep up with me. Her normally silky dark hair that had two thick strands tucked behind each ear symmetrically was now messy and sticking out, she had twigs and leaves merged into it. I slowed down and came to a stop as Connor was out of sight. I panted and put my hands on my kness, out of breath didn't cut it.

Soon enought Maddy joined me and she leant on me, I wrapped my arm around her waist and kissed her quickly. "You go, I'll end it with him! I can't let him hurt you!". I said, my eyes darting around the forest like a mad man.

She shook her head dramatically, "Not if he kills ya! We stay together", her face was scared but stern and we both nodded as I caught his scent. Maddy took the hint that he was closing in on us and her eyes lit up as if she had an idea.

"The river! Meet me at the river!", she said and I nodded as we turned in opposite directions but before she set off I grabbed her sleeve and she spun around, before she could say anything I crashed my lips onto hers and gazed into her golden eyes.

"Be careful!", I whispered before we separated and ran different ways towards our destination. I ran quicker than ever, pushing past the pain of the lactic acid that was forming in my muscles. I couldn't waste anytime getting to the river, I didn't want to leave Maddy so the quicker I get there the quicker I get to her and I can protect her. If he so much as lays a finger on her, I won't hurt him. I'll bloody kill him. Tear him limb fro limb, and it won't be a quick death, it'll be a long and painful and torturing one. He'd regret ever touching her. I could feel my wolf rising as I worked myself up but I managed to take control as I reached the cliff that hung above the river.

But there was no sign of Maddy. I spun around, looking and smelling every second. I couldn't loose her. Where was she? She wasn't quicker than me but she went a shorter way. Where was she?! I growled out of frustration and anger and worry.

That's when I heard it, a high pitched, terrifying scream... It was Maddy! I ran.

Maddy's POV:

A terrifying scream escaped from my lungs as I was filled with fear as a gigantic black wolf with eyes that blazed a fiery golden. He crept towards me slowly, clearly trying to scare me even more. I could read his wolfy expression like a book. He wanted to kill me, he knew it would kill Rhydian without him touching him. He'd get more pleasure out of tormenting Rhydian by torturing me instead. I could tell by the way he stalked towards me, carefully placing on paw in front of each other. I backed into a tree. It was like Déjà Vu, Friday night he had tried to kill me, it was happening again and Rhydian was no where to be seen this time.

I snarled at him but I knew it would have no effect, I cringed as a deep snarl coursed through the air and hitting me like a punch. Thick saliva dripped from his blood red gums and down his razor sharp canines. It splashed onto the leaves on the ground. There was a maximum of a single metre between us. All of a sudden I heard a cry of anger.

"Maddy!". Rhydian, the voice that saved my life so many times before. "Touch her and I swear to God I will kill you brutally!". My head darted towards the sound of his voice, I caught a glimpse of his human form but only for a second as he leaped over a bundle of rocks and came crashing down onto the floor in his beautiful grey wolf form. I let out the first breath of relief that day but soon sucked it back in as Rhydian threw himself at the black wolf. But the wolf sank his black teeth into Rhydian's fur and I heard him yelp in pain.

It was then I realised I had tears streaming down my cheeks. I screamed and pulled on my hair. I had to do something. To save Rhydian. The only boy or Wolfblood I'd ever cared about in my life. I couldn't let anyone take him away from me again. I was pulled viciously from my mind as another growl suppressed from the pair as Rhydian was thrown into the rocks violently. He didn't move. No... He couldn't be hurt!

"Leave him alone!", I screamed as loud as I could as the other wolf spun around to look at me with his evil eyes.

That was it, I let the Wolf within me take over as I transformed into my brown furry form. I ran at the enemy and before he could do anything I threw myself on top of him, weighing him down. I bit down into his fur around his neck, hard. The anger of seeing him hurt Rhydian washed through me, causing me to do anything I could to make him pay for Rhydian's pain. He shook me off of him and we circled each other, my back arched and I snarled.

That was then the Alpha cowered and backed away from me. Instinctively I went closer to him, snarling and growling. Eventually the wolf crept away and sank into the depths of the forest. I changed back into my human form and dashed to Rhydian. He had changed back into human form as well and I started to cry again as I noticed his eyes were closed.

"Rhydian...", I whispered as a tear fell from my eyes onto the leaves below. "Please don't leave me, I need you!".

I watched him carefully and stroked the side of his cheek. His eyes had dark circles around them and he already had black and blue bruises forming across his face. His clothes were torn and he had deep cuts in his arms and back from where he had hit the rocks. There was a deep, sore, crimson red gash that trailed from the top of his forehead to his nose as blood seeped out of it. Seeing him like this was eating away at my insides. There was a pain in my chest that was so bad I clutched it in agony but I had to think of Rhydian. If I was feeling bad, then he must be feeling like death itself. I leant down and kissed him softly, careful not to touch any of his wounds. His eyes fluttered and I grinned stupidly as his eyes opened hazily.

"Rhydian!", I shouted.

He winced in pain, "Mads...".

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER ALERT! ;) HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT GUYS, I'M GIVING RIDING LESSONS TOMORROW SO I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO UPLOAD AND I SINCERELY APOLOGISE FOR NOT UPLOADING YESTERDAY EITHER! BUT KEEP GOING ON MY YOUTUBE CHANNEL AND SUBSCRIBING CAUSE WHEN I HIT 50 I WILL WRITE TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! **

**-Ciao xox**


	14. Chapter 14 - Memories

**Authors Note: 50 gkldfskldfskldvs BLOODY REVIEWS! So I'm at a sleepover tonight but I think I'll just be anti sociable and write this chapter instead for you guys XD You best feel loved or else! ;) Joking, love you all! But anyway, I uploaded my collab and I'm making another Wolfblood video for wolf200 as a request but I'm not telling you the song she requested so it'll be a surprise for you all! GUESS WHAT EVERYONE?! I HAVE 53 SUBS WHICH MEANS 6,000 WORDS IN ONE CHAPTER OR TWO CHAPTERS OF 3,000! Let me know in the review whether you'd prefer 1 chapter with 6,000 words in or 2 chapters with 3,000 in each! **

**Last chapter was called Faster, this was because they had to do everything they could to go faster and keep running from the danger of the other Wolfblood. **

* * *

Chapter Fourteen ~ Memories ~ Maddy's POV:

_"Mads don't go to close to the water, I'd rather not have to save your furry ass from being swept away at sea", his cheeky grin illuminated the complete content that filled the teenagers. Maddy turned her head to look at him and gasped. _

_But she couldn't pretend to be hurt, she ended up giggling, "You wouldn't save me?". Rhydian shook his head, "That's not what I meant... I'd save you quicker than a heartbeat if I needed too". He smiled sweetly. The kind of smile you would relate to summer, the buzzy bees and the smell of rich sticky honey. _

_Maddy raised her eyebrows and put down her books, pulling off her coat, socks and shoes before finally rolling up the bottom of her trousers. "Oh really? Well, Rhydian Morris... Let's put that to the test". She held a massive grin that had mischief and mystery written all over it. Her butterscotch eyes glowed like diamonds. The atmosphere was quiet, only the sound of calm waves washing along the shore. The odd sea gull would caw out to it's companions as the milky blue sky was crystallised by the pinks and oranges that melted into the sky like white chocolate and dark. _

_Rhydian shook his head again, "Mads what do you mean, 'Put it to the test?'" He said as he watched her.  
A few moments later Maddy had ran into the sea and was splashing around, laughing and smiling. This made Rhydian's heart melt into hot liquid. _

_"You gonna save me then?", she giggled and screamed as a wave hit her and she feel over into the icy cold water. Instantly the water seeped into her clothes, right down to the skin and flesh. _

_This was enough for Rhydian, he dropped his coat onto the floor and pulled of his socks and shoes in a matter of seconds and he ran into the water towards Maddy. "Mads!", he shouted as he pulled her up onto her feet and he pulled her into his arms and kissed her drenched dark hair. She looked up and him and laughed. _

_"You saved me!", she laughed and splashed him with the water." _

_Rhydian cringed as the cold water hit him in the face and he wiped it from his face. His hair was dampened down as the water wetted it. He wasn't as wet as Maddy but it was enough to start shivering. He laughed and splashed her back as she slipped back and fell into the water again. Instinctively, Rhydian plunged his hands into the water and pulled her back out. She coughed and spluttered but after a few seconds of regaining herself in the world of humanity she crooked her head to one side and smiled in a cheeky way before she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the water and onto the sand... _

Maddy sat on the floor outside the spare room with her back against the wall. She stared into thin air, remembering all the good times she and Rhydian had in the past. She remembered a memory of them being on a school trip, the island where she had her first transformation. She remembered herself, bribing Rhydian into the water cunningly and then them splashing around in it for a few hours. She remembered the look on Mr Jeffrey's face when he saw the pair soaked in sea water... This made Maddy chuckle but her laughter soon changed into tears as her memories brought back the painful reality. Rhydian was in that spare room, hurt, badly hurt to the point where he had fell unconscious and Maddy had pains shooting around her chest like a bloody pack of wolves that had been thrust into a tiny room...

_"God it's so hot!", Shannon complained as she stood in the bathroom with a blue floral bikini on, her arms crossed over her chest as I unravelled her ginger plaits until it was all free and wavy. "I look like an idiot in this strappy thing! I don't like it, grr". She moaned and she looked really sad and depressed. _

_I spun her around to face me, "Shan, look at me, I'm in the same boat as you are here, yeah? The guys are out there waiting for us so lets fill up these water guns and spray their asses down!". I grinned and Shannon started to smile and she nodded. I was wearing a black bikini with bows on each side of the hips and the top half of my bikini was ruffled. We grabbed out finally filled water guns and charged outside where the blazing sun shone down on us fiercely. We ran outside at full speed, screaming out a battle cry until we came into my back garden. _

_We both frowned in confusion as we looked around, it was silent... "Where are they?". Shannon said as we both screamed in fright. _

_Rhydian and Tom threw three water balloons at us from behind and soaked us through. I gasped and spun around with my mouth wide open and eyebrows raised. Tom stood laughing his head off in front of Shannon, he clearly attacked Shannon which meant I shifted my gaze to the blonde haired, blue eyed teen Wolfblood that stood there grinning at me like a complete stalker with a spare purple water balloon in his left hand. I grinned at him as me and Shannon, in unison ran for cover behind a table and I started to shoot Rhydian with the water from the gun. _

_"Mads! You little shit!", he shouted at me and I giggled as I ran at him and rugby tackled him to the floor. He tickled my sides and I squirmed and squealed as he stole my water gun off me. I scrambled up onto my feet and ran around the garden as he tried to spray me with the water. I screamed and laughed as he caught up with me, threw the gun on the floor and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me back towards him. _

_I screamed again, "Noooo, don't hurt meh!", I giggled as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, I let out a scream again. Bloody hell he was strong... _

_He ran into the summer shed we had in the garden and he laid me on the sofa and poked my nose. I giggled playfully as he sat next to me. I brought one of my knees up and he put his hand on the back of the sofa as he leant in closer to me. I couldn't stop smiling as I stroked the back of his hair softly. He grinned and leant down towards me, kissing my neck. He was about to reach my lips as a voice called my name. _

_"Maddy, Maddy! Maddy!"_

"Maddy! Maddy!", I gasped as I was brought back to reality again, my eyes were hazy with tears and I focused to see my mum kneeling beside me. It was her that was calling my name, it must've corresponded with the flash back I was having of one of our memories... I felt like a right idiot and I nodded in reply to my mum.

She nodded towards the spare room. God, how long was I out for?... "Rhydian is awake if you want to see him...", she whispered and I gasped and shot up, but grabbing my head and my chest as a sharp shooting pain pierced my brain and heart. Geezz. I thought to myself as I clutched my chest and my head as I slowly opened the door to Rhydian's room and I closed it behind me..._  
_

* * *

**OMG RIGHT... So I decided that since I've hit 54 subscribers now! XD What's the point on doing a 40 sub video? So I changed it to a 50 sub video hehe! I've just uploaded it onto YouTube now so go check it out :D My YouTube name is: RobinHoodnLadyMarian. In the next chapter I make I will tell you the details for the next competition thingy I'll do for when I hit 70 subscribers! **

**REMEMBER: Review this chapter and tell me if you want 1 chapter with 6,000 words in or two chapters with 3,000 words in each in a day!**


	15. Chapter 15 - Fire and Ice

**Authors Note: So, looks like I'm writing 6,000 word then ey? XD Right, so this chapter is going to be like a year long! In advance I want to say: R.I.P fingers... So, I've hit the 50 subscriber mark and I cannot thank you all enough! I'm also going to be doing a little competition thingy for me to hit 70 subscribers on YouTube and I will explain it at the end of this chapter. **

**Last chapter was called Memories, this was because Maddy had flashbacks of a few of her best memories with Rhydian. I wanted to get some back ground into their relationship before they were actually a couple, they were based before Rhydian left to join the wild so it was kind of like if he had kissed her then they might have got together and he might have stayed etc. etc. **

* * *

Chapter Fifthteen ~ The Promise ~ Third Person POV:

Maddy closed her eyes, leaning against the trunk of her old, favourite tree, breathing in the last of the long day. She inhaled, the scent of stale water from puddles of leaves filled her nose. Though winter wasn't her favourite season, she had to admit there was something special about the winter sunsets that nature had to show. She found herself watching the sunsets recently when she wasn't with Rhydian that was. The way things were going in her life, they had a calming effect on her and soothed her sanity which threatened to slip away from her with every passing day. And of course, if that happened, she would Wolf Out and everyone would discover her secret. Well not only her secret but the secret of every other living Tame or Wild Wolfblood in the world. There was no way in a million years she wanted to be responsible for that!

The the season cast an orange haze above the horizon, lighting up the sky as if lit by fire, yet the haze was so crisp and clear.  
The sun, like a large, granduer orange fireball in the distance was partially cloaked by the hanging clouds, which were all splashed with the random colors of hot pinks, reds and even hints of purples and blues. The sun was so large that she felt she could almost touch it. It seemed to look at her with a dull glare, knowing that it's beauty and the planet's dependence on it for survival made up for it.  
The sun which had it's time to shine for the time it was given, seemed to whisper "Farewell" to the world as it sunk lower and lower in a lazy manner; almost as if it never wanted to leave.

But Maddy knew she too had to leave the peaceful moment soon. She leaned off from the tree, walking down the grassy hill and ducking underneath the thick pine branches and towards the cottage. A cool breeze passed, making her stop in the middle of the forest. She let the wind tossle her hair as it was almost like a human touch, but it would never feel like Rhydian's touch... It had been a while since she had been touched by another, other than Rhydian but he didn't count. She hadn't been hugged by Shannon in a few weeks if she thought about it. She hadn't shook anyone's hand or hugged her parents goodnight either.  
She looked at the sun again. The sun was almost as orange as the sky, like a ghost almost. Yet even from behind the trees, it seemed to stare at her; a silent ball of wonderment that was really a raging ball of Hellish fury. The very thing that gave warmth, life, light and happiness to so many could just as easily cause utter destruction. That fact reminded her of the lives of Wolfbloods, Wild and Tame.

Maddy closed her eyes once more, the events of the day going through her mind like a reel. Her father always told her to get out of the habit of daydreaming, but Maddy was always the intellectual type. The "thinker". The sound of her father's words echoed in her mind, jerking her out of her fleeting thoughts. By the time she opened his eyes, the sun was gone, leaving behind a sea of dark, lonely clouds in a twilight sky. The heavens were beginning to litter the stars about, for it was their turn to shine.

She coughed, brushing her nose while walking past the edge of the forest and across the gravel path that led to the warmth and security of her home. Maddy thought about when her father had said about hidden talents. Every Wolfblood had a hidden talent, her mothers was to cook amazing food, her fathers was woodwork and Rhydian's was his drawings. But Maddy didn't have a talent. She hated not having something she could say she was proud of. She knew that things, like the seasons would change and that everything would be alright. And like the sun, she knew everyone had their time to shine. And she knew it would someday be the same for her. She just hoped it would be sooner rather than later...

Maddy was hit with the blast of warmth from the house as she stepped through the door and into the kitchen, closing the door behind her. She shivered as her body adapted to the new found heat. Instantly the aroma of freshly fried bacon and sausages filled the surrounding air, Maddy took in a deep and long sniff and closed her eyes. She liked home, maybe more than sunsets and the forest. She would always have a part of her that loved being in the wild. It was natural of her, because of her species but to Maddy; nothing would ever compare to her home.

Earlier on that evening, Rhydian had been attacked and so had Maddy. Luckily, Maddy wasn't badly hurt but Rhydian, he was hurt a lot and it crushed her inside but there was nothing she could do to stop it, she had stopped the predator injuring Rhydian any more than what he had done already. She had sat outside the spare room whilst her mother tended to his wounds and Maddy had been greeted with flash backs of memories she had with Rhydian as she once again daydreamed into thin air. She must've been there an hour when her mum came back out of the room and said that she could see Rhydian. Obviously, Maddy was happy to see him but was worried of what state he might've been in. When she went in, he had bruises plastered all over his face but he smiled at her all the same. Maddy had sat at the end of the bed and they both just chatted about everything that was going on in their lives and other random stuff.

After their chat, that seemed to last about three hours according to her mother, her mum decided that Rhydian needed sleep so Maddy was ushered out of the room to which to traipsed downstairs and out the door, into the forest where she spent the remaining hour of the evening.

Maddy scanned her eyes across the kitchen, searching for the culprit who released the mouth watering aroma. Soon enough she saw a plate in the middle of the table with a note next to it. On the plate was six sausages and about ten slices of fried, crispy bacon. The food was still hot so it hadn't been left long and Maddy picked up the note, it read: "_Nipped to the shops, be back in an hour, a little snack for you and Rhydian to share. Love, Mummy Wolf and Daddy Wolf". _Maddy cringed at the end part of the note. God, parents were so embarrassing... She thought to herself but left the note on the table and picked up the plate. She sneaked a bit of bacon on the way upstairs and nibbled on it until she was outside the spare room.

Maddy knocked on the door and soon enough a voice told her to come in. "Mmm, something smells delicious...". He licked his lips and Maddy laughed as she entered the room. She watched Rhydian sit upright in a millisecond of seeing the plate of meat. Maddy sat herself down on the end of the bed but Rhydian beckoned her closer to him which she didn't refuse. She sat next to him on the double bed and put the plate onto her lap. Rhydian kissed her on the cheek as she was too busy eating a slice of bacon for him to peck her lips.

"I like bacon", Maddy said aloud without intending to do so. She instantly looked at Rhydian and felt embarrassed. It was a pretty stupid thing to say if your a Wolfblood.

But Rhydian just laughed at her and raised his perfectly aligned eyebrows, "You just noticed?". Maddy blushed and shoved him gently on the shoulder. The pair carried on eating away at the food. Once they had finished Maddy flopped backwards on the bed and let out a sigh, dragging it out. Rhydian sat back against the headboard of the bed and blew out his cheeks. He laughed at Maddy as she frowned, sitting up to look back at him. "I'm stuffed". He said.

Maddy nodded in agreement and rubbed her eyes. She was shattered from the days events, the amount of running she had taken part in was ridiculous, it didn't help that it was a no-moon day tomorrow which meant she would feel like death tomorrow, added to the fact that she would have about thirty litres of lactic acid in her legs from being chased around the forest of Stoneybridge for the entire day.

Rhydian noticed Maddy's lack of energy and he pulled her up the bed towards him. He was ridiculously tired from today's events as well. To top off his day, he had loads of cuts and bruises all over him from where he was fighting the male alpha. He knew that it could be dangerous tomorrow, since there was to be no moon, and his injuries were no where near going to be healed by tomorrow, that they could reopen and bleed again at the slightest movement.

Maddy nuzzled her head into his side and laid it gently on his chest as Rhydian pulled up the covers over them. Maddy breathed in the sensational scent of mint and cinnamon. It was Rhydian's scent and it was Maddy's favourite smell. Being in his arms made all her worries fly away a million miles. It was one place she was truly happy. She closed her eyes as Rhydian played with her chocolate coloured locks.

"So much for the shopping trip", Rhydian half heartily laughed. He had genuinely been looking forward to going shopping with Maddy. Even if he did hate shopping. He knew that if Maddy was there, they would have all sorts of fun. They could've tried on loads of stupid clothes and had a right laugh but no, it had to be ruined by Connor. Rhydian resented him with a pure passion. He knew the truth. Why Connor wanted Maddy. He knew that Connor wouldn't hurt Maddy intentionally. He wouldn't kill her. Connor needed Maddy. But Rhydian wasn't prepared to tell Maddy the truth. Not yet.

So for now, Rhydian decided to forget about his enemy and decided to enjoy what he was doing now. Holding the love of his life in his arms. The first person who truly understood him. The one person, the one Wolfblood, the one beautiful teenage girl who loved him for who he was and nothing more.

He left his thoughts behind as he noticed Maddy had drifted off into a deep sleep into which he decided he would join her in. Often had he dreamed of Maddy but even with her tightly tucked into him, he had no reason to dream of her. Still, he would dream of her, as he too drifted into a deep sleep...

The Next Morning ~ Maddy's POV:

I awoke the next morning to the frostbiting, cold air that rippled through the bedroom from the open window. I shivered as it crept under the thick duvet and attacked my clothes, seeping through them and nipping my skin. I snuggled into the body that lay next to me with arms wrapped securely around me protectively. I felt goosebumps rise and spread across my skin. Rhydian must have felt me shiver as he curled himself around me and kissed my head and down my neck. He pulled the covers up further and tucked it under so that the unwanted draft couldn't harm me. It was no moon day today so I felt like complete poop and this cold air was not helping.

The winter season had many perks. The snow was like white ash that falls, covering the land and everything in its path. It's like magic falling from the sky. The tiny star-shaped pieces of the clouds are mesmerizing. I used to love to look out of the window at the white blanket covering the land. Everything disappears, hiding under piles and piles of white frozen water. The sun sparkles, picking out glittery diamonds in frosty surroundings. I wondered whether it had snowed, it was freezing and...

Third Person POV:

Maddy bolted up and Rhydian quickly sat up, he gazed at her with a worried expression. "Mads, are you alright?", his voice full of concern.

"Omg! It's the first of December today", she squealed and Rhydian had a confused expression on his face. Maddy rolled her eyes, noticing his expression and she explained. "And it's snowing!". Her face lit up like a thousand candles and Rhydian smiled at her happiness.

"I like the snow, but it isn't very nice for a no moon day...", he sighed and Maddy nodded, her face had gone lifeless again. "Yeah, I'd love to go in the snow but we have school today and I feel terrible." She stated before plopping back down onto the bed, closely followed by Rhydian.

A few moments later, Emma came in with two cups of hot chocolate. "Here you go my little cubs". She smiled but her face was pale, Maddy and Rhydian took the mugs from her and Maddy frowned when she saw glanced at the clock.

"Thanks mam, but it's 10 O'clock, we're late for school?", she pointed out and Rhydian frowned as well. But Emma just laughed lightly, "I thought you two needed a rest after yesterdays dramatic events so I phoned the school and told them you had both caught a sickness bug so you wouldn't be going in today, but it turns out the school are having a snow day instead". She explained and the teenagers' faces started to smile in appreciation.

Maddy leant across the bed and hugged her mum, "Thanks mam, your the best!". She grinned as her mum went to open the door. "Mam? Can me and Rhydian go out in the snow and try to cheer ourselves up?" She asked and battered her eyelids in persuasion and Emma rolled her eyes but approved as long as they wrapped up warm.

Maddy went into her room and pulled on two pairs of thick socks and a pair of green wellies, she wore a pair of black tights underneath a pair of jeans. Then she pulled on a top with a cardigan and a thick coat. Finally, she found a pair of fluffy pink gloves and a matching hat.

Rhydian put on a pair of jeans with a pair of thick socks and black wellies. He pulled on a clean black t shirt and then a blue hoody before sliding his arms into his coat and then zipped it up. Luckily, in his bag, he had packed a pair of black gloves. He pulled up both of the hoods of his hoody and his coat and made his way downstairs. He sat on the sofa and drank the rest of his hot chocolate whilst he waited for Maddy.

Soon enough Maddy came plodding down the stairs and put her empty cup into the sink. Rhydian came into the kitchen after he heard her and he opened the back door as a gust of wind came whipping through the kitchen. Maddy winced and scrunched up her nose.

"You sure you wanna do this?", Rhydian asked as she joined him at the door. Maddy nodded and grinned. "You bet!".

Rhydian slid his hand down Maddy's side and located her hand, he intertwined his fingers with hers and they stepped out of the door and onto the porch...

The snow was getting heavier now, swirling down in great flurries over the silent town, purposefully filling foot shaped imprints in the crisp, bitter snow. Christmas was almost here. The streets were empty, still immersed in the darkness that came before the late December dawn. Naked trees dotted along the edge of the lanes creaked under the weight of the snow laying innocently on their branches that slid onto the ground during the sigh of the wind. Snowflakes rushed past in a flurry, swirling down in cascades of layers, hitting the ground and creating thicker layers of white frozen crystals.

The pair of teenage Wolfbloods stood on the porch, admiring the winter scenery. 1st December 2013 and it was snowing in Stoneybridge. The trees that surrounded the edge of the garden were pure white, as ice creeped up the bark and turned it into a glacier like form. Icicles hung from the branches as the leaves had vanished from sight. Everywhere around them was full of pure white energy. The water in the marble bird bath had turned to ice, like a miniature pond, it too had tiny icicles hanging from the rim of the stone edge. The sky was as white as the floor, blending into the scenery. It was like something you'd see from a movie.

Maddy giggled in excitement, her had still locked onto Rhydian's. "Remember what I said about the sledges?". Maddy turned to look at Rhydian. Her face looked like it had more energy than the whirlwind of snowflakes that kept falling from the misty sky, despite the absence of the pearl like moon which would've made the day more perfect than it had already. Rhydian nodded back enthusiastically. Maddy let go of his hand and she plunged into the thick soft snow. It let out a crispy noise as her feet hit the ground and it crunched delicately with each step she took.

She twirled around in the middle of the snow globe like garden and laughed in excitement. All of a sudden, a ball of snow came flying towards her and hit her in the chest. She stopped twirling and gave Rhydian the look of death. He laughed sub consciously and darted behind a tree for cover as Maddy bent over and dove her hands into the frozen snow. She scrunched it up into a large ball and quietly sneaked towards the tree. Unluckily, Rhydian chose to peak from behind the tree. Maddy took this to her advantage and threw the snow ball at full power, it hit Rhydian square in the face and he groaned as he wiped it from his now ice cold face. Maddy laughed evilly at her malevolent act.

Rhydian bolted towards her at Wolfblood speed and pushed her to the ground. Maddy fell flat on her back as Rhydian was crouched above her. Maddy squirmed underneath his weight but he kept her pinned against the layer of snow. She scrunched up her face as Rhydian took a handful of snow next to her and rubbed it across her face. Maddy squealed in defeat as the snow melted on her skin. Her nose had turned red to match the other Wolfblood's nose. When she opened her eyes she glared at Rhydian who was grinning mischievously above her. He leant down and kissed her swollen nose and she swatted him away and crossed her arms across her chest in disapproval. He laughed again as he whispered. "I think we're even now"... Maddy rolled her eyes and she was about to point out that Rhydian had got her twice whereas she had only got him once when her phone bleeped from her coat pocket.

Rhydian leant up slightly, allowing her to retrieve it from her pocket but still laying on top of her in case she tried to attack him with snow again. Maddy opened the message and read it silently. "Whose it from?" He asked her as he watched Maddy press a few of the buttons, texting back before putting it back into her pocket.

"Shannon, she wants to meet us at Bernie's at lunch time, Tom's bringing his sledge". Maddy grinned and Rhydian smiled back. He sat up and pulled her up with him. They both stood and Rhydian linked his arm around her waist as they wandered back into the house.

Maddy pulled off her hat and gloves, quickly followed by her boots and coat. Her nose was still red although it was slowly returning back to it's original creamy nude colour. Rhydian came into the house behind her and closed the back door as he slid off his own boots, placed his gloves on the table and his coat on the back of the chair. Lastly, he pulled down the hood of his jumper and joined Maddy by the fireplace in the lounge.

Maddy had her phone in her hands in front of her, her arms were brought around her knees which were pulled close to her as she huddled by the electric fire. Wolfblood's disliked fire so they had opted for an electric one instead of a real one. It still let off the same amount of heat a real one would but it just made Maddy and her family a lot more comfortable around it. Rhydian sat next to her and put his hands close to the Wolfblood friendly fire.

"So, we'll leave here in ten minutes and get to Bernie's, then we'll meet Shannon and Tom there. Once we're all seated and got a table etc. etc. We're going to buy some hot drinks and some chips for lunch. Then when we've finished eating, I'll go and buy a sledge so we can all go sledging on top of the hill.", Maddy let out a long exhale as she finally finished. "What do you think?". She gazed at him and he nodded.

"That sounds like a plan", Rhydian grinned as he huddled closer to Maddy. "Hot drinks and chips sounds amazing when I think of how cold it is at the moment". He whimpered which caused Maddy to laugh.

She shook her head, still grinning as she replied, "Wimp". And with that she stood up and held out a hand to Rhydian. "Come on, let's get wrapped up and find our hot chippies". She beamed and Rhydian took her hand and they both went back into the kitchen.

"Won't argue with an Alpha female". He raised his eyebrows which cause Maddy to shove him slightly in the shoulder as she narrowed her eyes at him playfully.

"In that case, get your coat on and get out that door before I eat you". She pouted her lips before spinning on him and walking out the door.

Rhydian ran after her, closing the door behind him. "Race ya to Bernie's". Rhydian offered and Maddy make a 'thinking' face.

"Hmm, I've got an idea, if we race to Bernie's and you win, I have to pull you on the sledge all the way to the hill. If I win, you pull me to the hill on the sledge".

Rhydian rolled his eyes, "Well it's obvious I'm going to win so I'll agree to your terms and conditions".

Maddy shook her head at him and pushed him behind her, she sprinted off, down the path and Rhydian muttered something along the lines of, 'God damn sneaky alpha females'... Before he chased after her...

It wasn't long before they both reached the only café in Stoneybridge. Maddy, due to her head start, won with no trouble what so ever. Rhydian came up behind her shortly and clicked his tongue at her. "Cheat". He raised his eyebrows at her and she laughed.

Maddy raised her eyebrows back at him, "I didn't say there were any rules". She said before she opened the door to Bernie's and found Shannon and Tom already seated at a table near the window. It was the same table where the four of them had sat on the first day they met Rhydian. Maddy smiled at the memory.

_"Might wanna stay here and warm up? It's a long way back to Wales..." She raised her eyebrows and grinned at her supposed 'Distant cousin'.  
__He frowned, "I'm not even We- Ahh". He said in realisation of her joke.  
"Here's to the late, great, Bradlington High Photograph Club, it was great while it lasted yeah?". Tom said as they all clinked glasses.  
It was then the three K's came strutting in and stood before the group of four. "We have a proposition for ya", Kara spoke.  
Maddy scoffed, "You! Have a proposition for us!?"  
"It's this competition, it'll cost too much to get our photo's done professionally". Kara finished as Katrina butted in. "And we need a fortolio".  
Kay rolled her eyes and corrected her pretty in pink best friend, "Portfolio".  
"Both". Katrina added, slightly embarrassed.  
Kara took that as her cue, "So, if you take our photos, we'll join your photography club".  
"And everybody wins!", Kay grinned whilst the four sitting at the table looked at each other with disgusted looks on their faces.  
Kara rolled her eyes, "We're not actually going anywhere near your manky dark room". She stated and the other two girls next to her scrunched up their noses.  
Maddy and Shannon and Tom relaxed themselves a little at this. "We'll just write our names down so Jeffries keeps it open". She paused and then added, "Do we have a deal?".  
The four friends shared a cunning smirk as Maddy stood up, she pulled her hand up to her face and spat onto it and presented it in front of the K's. The three girls stepped back in disgust. "Plerrlease". Kara said putting her hands up and Katrina added. "Ewww". They all laughed at the K's reactions when Kay sat down next to Rhydian and stared at him with a massive grin. "Is Rhydian joining?", she said hopefully. All the three girls started to smile and flutter their eyelashes at him and Tom and the other two girls scoffed at the event.  
Rhydian scowled at them and replied with a simple "No". Before ignoring them and taking a sip of his drink..."_

Maddy laughed out loud as she snapped out of her thoughts to see three friends sitting, staring at her with confused faces. "What you laughing at?". Shannon asked first and Maddy's eyes grew wide. "Oh nothing, it's nothing". She rushed before putting on a fake smile.

"Alright, so who wants what?", Tom said as he stood up and took everyone's orders.

Maddy started, "I'd like a hot chocolate with whipped cream and sprinkles". She grinned and Tom nodded. "Shan?".

"Hmm, I'll have a hot mug of Eggnog please Tom". She smiled.

Rhydian was next, "I'll have the same as Maddy please Tom". He said as he slid his hand under the table and linked it through Maddy's. They both shared a smile as Shannon started to talk about some Drama exam paper she had to sit and didn't think she should have to do it because it's not a core subject. But they didn't really listen and were relieved when Tom came over with the drinks and two large bowls of chips.

Rhydian took his and Maddy's drink from him and Shannon placed one of the bowls in front of Maddy and Rhydian and the other in front of herself and Tom before taking her own drink.

Maddy sipped some of the swirly cream and it make a moustache like smudge on top of her upper lip. Rhydian laughed and she looked at him blankly as he pointed to his lip, indicating her white moustache. She smiled in realisation as her tongue appeared and she licked away the cream.

Rhydian picked at the chips whilst his drink cooled down. They all sat in silence for a few minutes whilst they ate the chips and drank their drinks. The door to Bernie's opened and two girls come walking in. The first one to walk in had long blonde hair, curled into loose barrel curls. Her lips were painted with a soft pink lipstick and her skin was flawless. She had bright blue eyes that shone. She was medium height and she had a perfect figure. The second girl to enter after the blonde had dark brown hair, it was wavy and came past her shoulders. She had dark green eyes and her lips were painted a dark red. She also had eye-liner on her upper eye that had perfect flicks at the end. Each side was identical to the other. She had diamonded studded earrings and a necklace to match. They were both wearing black, tight fitting coats which showed off their figure. The girl with blonde hair wore black tight skinny jeans and she had white fluffy ugg boats on her feet. The other girl had pure white skinny jeans that were tight as well and she wore identical boots to the blonde except her's were black.

They walked and sat down at a table opposite Tom, Shannon, Maddy and Rhydian. They had never seen these two girls in their lives. The blonde was the first to speak. "So basically Dylan asked me out but as you know I'm going with Connor so I said no but I haven't seen Connor in a few weeks so I drop him for Dylan?". The blonde had a strong Irish accent and when the other girl laughed and spoke, she too had a matching accent.

"It's up to you Sinéad, do what you want". The brown haired girl replied.

Maddy studied the two girls carefully. The blonde was called Sinéad. She watched them as the blonde went to the counter to order. "Oi Calli, what drink do you want?". So the brown haired girl was called Calli. Maddy thought to herself, '_Typical Irish names". _

For the second time that day Maddy spoke aloud without thinking. "Typical Irish names...", she scoffed to herself and quickly clamped her mouth shut with her head, realising she'd said it out loud. The two Irish girls spun around and glared at Maddy.

"Oh really? What's your name then midget?", Calli spoke, her voie stung Maddy like venom.

"Maddy". She said and the two girls looked at each other and laughed.

Sinéad spoke next, "Short for Madeline? Well if you ask me that's a typical British name". She laughed and Calli joined in but after a few seconds Sinéad's eyes fell on Rhydian and they grew wide. "Rhydian?", she asked. "What are you doing here?"

Rhydian quickly glanced at Maddy who was staring at him as well. "Umm, I live here?". He said and she shook her head.

"No you don't, your a Wol-". She stopped herself when she remembered the other people there. "You were living with Connor?". She corrected herself.

Rhydian's hand met his face in frustration. "They know I'm a Wolfblood alright? Maddy's a Wolfblood as well". He said and Maddy scowled.

"Rhydian what's going on here?", she asked, her eyes flitting from the girl to Rhydian.

Rhydian sighed, deciding it was time to tell. "Not here, meet me in the woods after you've eaten Maddy, just you.". He said, hinting that Tom and Shannon were not invited as he stood.

"Why where are you going?". Maddy said, she narrowed her eyes at them.

Rhydian sighed again, "I'm going to talk to Sinéad and Calli, finish here and then meet us in the woods and I'll explain". He said before leaving the shop with the two girls.

Maddy sat back in her seat as the door closed. Shannon and Tom looked at each other with worried expressions. "I don't understand..." She whispered. Something was going on. There was more to what Rhydian had told her about the wild and about Connor. She was sure that the girls were talking about the Wolfblood that chased and attacked her and Rhydian. But she didn't smell the girls as Wolfblood's, they were regular Irish girls. What were they going in Stoneybridge all of a sudden? They knew that Rhydian was a Wolfblood... But why would they know? First role of being a Wolfblood is don't let the humans know. But then again Tom and Shannon knew... but that wasn't the point. Sinéad said she was 'going with Connor'. Did that mean they were a couple? But he was a Wolfblood? How did they know Rhydian? They didn't know who Maddy was. That meant Rhydian hadn't told anyone about her? He didn't mention these two girls. How much more was he hiding from her? Questions flew around Maddy's mind repetitively...

She couldn't take it, the silence, the awkwardness. So she stood up abruptly, nearly knocking over the drinks and she left Bernie's, slamming the door behind her. The snow was dramatically heavy now. She could hardly see anything. The skies were pure white and the snow on the ground must've been about seven inches thick now at least. Maddy scrunched up a ball of snow and she threw it with all her anger at a wall, instantly as soon as it hit the brick, it smashed and left a mark on the wall. Maddy growled and sneered as she felt her veins darkening, she felt the blood race around her body faster than lightening. She felt the veins appear and twist and turn all over her neck and hands as her dark brown eyes turned into a malevolent golden yellow, they were like balls of fury. Maddy let out a growl again as she breathed in through her nose, finding Rhydian's scent, as soon as she located her she was off. She bolted from outside Bernie's and ran at top Wolfblood speed down the road. She didn't care who saw her. She wanted the truth... How much was Rhydian hiding from her? Really hiding from her?

* * *

**Sinéad is pronounced: Shin - Aid (Just to let you all know!)**

**Wow! There you go my lovely fan girls! Here is your 6,000 word chapter I promised you all :D Like I said earlier, R.I.P fingers! My fingers are litterally throbbing from hitting this keyboard over 6,000 times. XD So ya'll better appreciate this! I know much didn't really happen but I have plans! I've already planned out the storyline so I am following it :)**

**I also said I would start a new competition thingy, so here it is: If I can get 70 subscribers on my YouTube Channel, then I will put EVERY person who had reviewed on my fan fiction, more than 3 times, ( Can't be Guests ) into a random name draw and whoever comes out first, will get to request a video of Wolfblood of a song of their choice and I will dedicate it to them AND they will also get to decide a basic outline of what I write in the next chapter, obviously it will have to co inside with the storyline of my chapter so it has to fit in with it. You will also get to decide how much I write in that chapter, it has to be below 6,000 words because I don't think my fingers can take much more! I'm on 59 subscribers already so if I get 11 more I will do this!**

**I've also uploaded a new video for the WHOLE of the Wolfblood Cast, the name of the video is ''Home is where your heart is'' and my channel is called RobinHoodnLadyMarian so go check it out! :D**


	16. Chapter 16 - Authors Note - 70 Subs Comp

**Hi everyone! So last chapter I said about the 70 subscriber competition and I've hit bloody 82! XD Wow cannot believe this so if you are one of the amazing subscribers and readers of my fan fiction...THANK YOU YOU ARE AMAZING!**

**Right... Drum Roll please...**

**The Winner of the 70 Subscriber Competition was...**

**TheStoriesWillNeverEnd**

**Thank you for being a fantastic supporter of my fan fiction and for subscribing to my channel (if you have)! Please message/inbox me about your 'prize' if that's what you want to call it XD **

**Again, thank you everyone for being supportive and epic! I will do another competition shortly :)**

**- Ciao xox**


	17. Chapter 17 - The Promise

**Authors Note: Hey guys! So I've had a little break from the last chapter since I wrote quite a bit! Hehe, so I haven't had a reply yet from the 70 subscriber competition winner and I don't think you should have to wait any longer for a chapter so I've decided to write it anyway because I'm just that nice! ;) Last chapter was called Fire and Ice because as you may recall the atmosphere was Winter and it was cold, that signified the Ice part. But towards the end of the chapter it started to get a bit heated which was the idea of the Fire side of it.**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen ~ The Promise ~ Rhydian's POV:

The wind whistled and rang through my ears. The tree's swayed in a rhythmic pattern and the leaves danced to the music of the wind and the swaying trees as we came to a halt. I could smell mine and Maddy's scent, it left thick trails that covered the whole of the area. This was our favourite stop. Mine and Maddy's. There was the big oak tree where we used to sit under, resting our backs on the cracked bark of the trunk. Then there was the stream, the running water was soothing and the tiny water droplets that splashed onto the rocks surrounding the river, glistened in the open sunlight. My very first memory of this river was when I first came to Stoneybridge; where Maddy convinced me to stay. I'm glad she did, but little did I know then that she would be the reason I can't leave Stoneybridge, the reason my heart ached at the thought of seeing her hurt or upset. Little did I know that she would be the one I would call mine. The one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with...

I turned around to see Sinéad and her minion; Calli, behind me. I stood there a few moments to think about what I would say. I was never good with words, probably because I grew up without talking truthfully to people. I would keep myself, to myself. A Lone Wolf. But again, Maddy had helped me learn to talk. Like, really talk to people, not just with my mouth but with my brain and especially my heart.

"What are you doing here?", I finally said, my voice was stern.

Sinéad moved forward and raised her eyebrows at me, she had one hand on her hip and the other she inspected one of her perfect nails. "What's it to you?", she turned her nose up at me. Her lack of cooperation annoyed me.

I shook my head at her disgustedly, "Sinéad!", I said, my voice rising. "What's going on with Connor?". I changed the subject of the question realising I was getting nowhere with the answers I needed.

"Your guess is as good as mine", she muttered back. She kept her eyes on her nails and shrugged her shoulders. she was seriously trying my patience, Maddy would be here soon and I needed to tell her something and with Sinéad being ignorant it really wasn't helping. I felt my temperature begin to change and I growled at her. I clenched my fists and tried to breathe slowly.

The blonde girl snapped her head to look at me and she scowled. "How dare you growl at me Rhydian!". She walked towards me and we were no more than thirty centimetres apart. My nose nearly touched hers and I pushed her back out of anger. I scoffed, you should never square up to a Wolfblood if your a human. Not a good move. I thought to myself.

"Answer me then!", I shouted at her and then it was silent. Eventually, she rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine!", She shouted back and I nodded for her to continue. She took a deep breath and began...

After a long ten minutes of her explaining, which seemed like a year to me. She finished, I nodded again and bit my lip. I was planning how to explain everything to Maddy until Sinéad's friend spoke up.

"So where's your Tame friend Rhydian?", She raised her eyebrows at me and flashed me a grin, I winced at the word Tame. Anyone saying Maddy was Tame had become a sudden pain now. It was like one of those things that went against the saying: _"Sticks and stone may break my bones but words will never hurt me". _In this case, anyone using the word Tame when referring to Maddy was just painful.

I sneered at her, "Maddy is not Tame". I empasised the _'Not' _and she laughed which made me angrier.

"Calm down babe, I didn't mean any harm", she smiled at me evilly and I flashed my eyes and my teeth at her which caused her to back away.

I felt the veins rising to the surface of my skin as my blood became hot but I controlled myself. Maddy had taught me how to train the Wolf and I wasn't going to let her down now by Wolfing Out. "Don't call me babe or Maddy will personally rip your head off", I simply smiled back. Inside, I was laughing at what Maddy would've done if she was here to witness that.

Calli laughed and she walked towards me and put her arms around my neck. "She's Tame Rhydian. She won't even dare to bite me". I pushed her off of me in disgust.

The wind had died down and the only trace left was a quiet breeze that float past every now and then. The sound of leaves rustling in the wind had been eliminated and the gentle creak of the trees was faint now. Somewhere behind me a branch creaked loudly. I spun around and looked up. My eyes followed as a figure jumped down from the top of the tree and began to walk towards us. It was Maddy... How much had she heard?

"I wouldn't be too sure about that", Maddy said in a low growl. Her eyes were a vibrant yellow, they were full of passion and energy but they held a darker, more malevolent yellow as well. "Dteagmháil air arís agus beidh mé ag sracadh go pearsanta do cheann as". She growled at them forcefully and both girls jumped back in surprise.

I frowned at Maddy. I didn't recognise the language she had spoken it. My face must've portrayed the confusion because Maddy smiled at me and whispered loud enough so only I could her. "Irish". I nodded convinced. However, her smile saddened me because it showed hints of her being angry at me. I knew why, she could sense that I hadn't told her everything when we were at Shannon's that night... She had every right to be angry with me.

Sinéad stepped forward and her eyes glared at Maddy who was standing beside me. "Do ach tame nach mbeadh tú dare". She said back, her voice wasn't loud but it was emotionless.

Maddy growled at her again and I noticed her veins forming. I took that as my cue and clasped her left hand in my right. I squeezed it reassuringly and she returned a quick squeeze. "Ná thástáil mo foighne". Maddy replied, shaking her head slightly.

That was it, I couldn't stand them talking in Irish, I didn't understand it so I stepped forward which caused all three girls to lock their eyes onto me. I looked at all three of them. "Can we talk in English please?". I suggested and they all nodded in unison.

Instantly, Maddy's eyes shot back to Sinéad. "Care to explain to me what's going on then?". She said darkly, she shot a look at me as well which meant that she wanted me to explain it as well which I agreed to.

I sighed and began to explain, I made sure to keep my hand attached to Maddy's for as long as possible...

"Well, back in the Wild, in my pack there was Connor. You've met him before...", I trailed off at the end, remembering the terrible events that had occurred because of him. "He hated Tames and the Human World. Well... that's what I thought, until one day I was going for a walk in the forest, I wanted to be away from everyone and think of you Mads..", I smiled sheepishly and felt my cheeks start to burn crimson. I heard two disgusted noises come from behind but I didn't care about them. I watched Maddy as she smiled sweetly and her cheeks started to flame as well.

"As I was in a world of my own, sucked in by the nature around me; I heard someone whisper to somebody else. Instinctively, I smelled the air and found a human scent and a Wolfblood scent. This intrigued me as to why there was a Wolfblood and a Human together. After a second whiff of the Wolfblood's scent, I figured out they were from my pack and as I got closer, I sat behind a tree and watched the pair. It turned out to be Connor and he was with...", I motion a hand towards the blonde girl and she looks away. Maddy nods signalling for me to continue.

"With Sinéad... And they were... Kissing and all that, when they pulled away he whispered to her. He said that he was leaving the area but he would find her again because he loved her. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he meant it. He loved her, and that's something I can understand.", I glanced at Maddy and cupped her cheek, tracing my thumb across her jaw line which caused her to smile but still, she said nothing.

I decided to continue with the story, "And then she whispered back to him after kissing him again, she said that she loved him and she would never forget him. And because I'm a Wolfblood, living in foster care and having been to so many schools, I learnt how to tell whether people were lying and she wasn't. She meant every word she said. They both did. I just didn't understand how a Wolfblood and a Human had a connection like that. I only thought it was two Wolfblood's that had that 'Soul Mate', type of connection. But anyway, I was going to leave when I smelt more Wolfblood's. I looked back at Connor and Sinéad and there was a scream. It was Sinéad. A group of about ten Wolfblood's closed in on the pair. The pack hated Humans, more than it did Tames and the scared off Sinéad, they chased her as far as they could and this killed Connor inside. He called out for her, screamed that he loved her and he growled and tried to transform but he was weak as the beta wolves held him back. They punished him for it but we won't go into detail with that...". I trailed off again, glancing at Sinéad. She had tears in her eyes.

"I was watching from the tree and Connor noticed me, his sad eyes locked onto mine. I knew what it was like for him, to leave the one he loves. Have his own kind force a pure hatred at his soul mate.", I was hinting at Maddy and I hoped she realised that. "But I did nothing, I watched him be punished and have his love run in fear. Me and Connor had been close, best friends pretty much since he was close to my age and everything so I had told him about you Mads. He knew that you were Tame and he hated the idea but he didn't actually say anything or offend you like the others did. He didn't tell me about Sinéad though. He must've told her about me though since she knew my name and what I looked like.". I paused to take a minute to breath and think about what I was to say next.

Maddy's eyes were full of guilt and sympathy ad genuine concern. She frowned and whispered, "What happened", her voice trembled and my heart sank. She really did care about what was going on. Whether it was because she felt the same way for me and the way our relationship was like, I don't know...

"After his punishment, I stayed there, it was like I was in a trance but I was soon snapped out of it when he came hurdling towards me and leaped on me. I threw him off and we circled each other. We argued about why I didn't help him etc. He didn't understand why I didn't help him or Sinéad when I was pretty much in the exact position as he was. He told me that he would make me pay for it. Then he ran off. At the time I didn't understand what he meant. But I soon found out when I saw him with you that night at the party. I understood why he was there and the white rose I found topped it off. It was the rose Maddy. The rose was telling me that I needed to save you, it was telling me all this time that you were mine, how much I loved you and that I was willing to die for you. It made me realise that Maddy Smith, you're my soul mate...", I smiled and kissed her hand before kissing her cheek after. Tears sprung to her eyes and she lurched forward and pushed her lips onto mine.

A few moments later we pulled away, and she whispered to me, "I'll ditto that", she smiled sheepishly and I nodded.

"So that's when I came to find you and fought off Connor. But he wouldn't hurt you Maddy.". I carried on and she frowned at me.

Maddy opened her mouth to speak, "Why wouldn't he hurt me?", She asked confused.

I laughed, "You reminded him of Sinéad, the way you would do anything to keep the secret and the way that our love was a forbidden love and all that, he just wanted to scare you and chase you like the pack did to Sinéad". I explained and her expression softened in realisation. I kissed her again and she returned it.

"Are we done here?", Calli interrupted, she was lying down into a pile of leaves looking bored out of her head.

I nodded and me and Maddy turned to face them. Calli jumped up and made a noise of relief. Sinéad slowly stood up and walked towards us. She threw her arms around Maddy and Maddy stumbled back in surprise. But she hugged her back as soon as she noticed Sinéad's tear stained face. "I'm sorry Maddy".

Maddy smiled, "What for?".

Sinéad pulled away and smiled through her tears, "For being a complete bitch to you, I didn't realise how much you and Rhydian meant to each other."

Maddy hugged her again, "It's fine, we all make mistakes". She said before Sinéad broke the embrace and faced me, she threw her arms around me and I squeezed her in reassurance.

She whispered in my ear so only I could hear her. I nodded, "I will". I replied. She pulled away and nodded again before she joined Calli and they begun to walk away, soon enough they disappeared behind the trees.

Maddy turned to face me and she pulled me to the ground. We lay in front of the big oak tree ad I took in the scent of both of us that was mixed together. Her tiny hand was clutched to mine and I frowned and looked at her. "What did you say to them in Irish?".

Maddy laughed and replied, "I told her that if she touched you again then I would rip her head off. She then replied to me saying that I wouldn't dare because I was Tame so I flashed my pretty little yellow eyes at her and told her not to test my patience". She giggled and I laughed at her.

I raised my eyebrows at her and shot her a cheeky smile, "Your a fiesty little one aren't ya?". I giggled and she gasped.

She elbowed me in the ribs, causing me to laugh harder. "Sorry!", I whimpered through giggles.

"What did Sinéad whisper in your ear?". She asked and I smiled at her.

I rolled closer to her until I was above her. I leant down and kissed her nose. Her arms moved and then wrapped around my waist. I tangled her beautiful brown hair into my fingers and kissed down her neck. She giggled from underneath and I put my forehead against hers. I looked into her chocolate tainted eyes that held so many emotions it was unbelievable. "She told me to look after you..."

Her eyes sparkled and danced with passion. "And?", she said mischievously.

I laughed again at her and caressed her cheek. "I promised"...


	18. Chapter 18 - All I Need

**Authors Note: I've been speaking to a friend about my fan fiction and they have given me some ideas for the story line because I had a writers block these last few days so that's mainly why I haven't uploaded much recently. I'm sorry! But I have a story line for the next few chapters that I'm going to work with, after this chapter anyway. The story I've come up with is quite dramatic if you like and I've only just finished a dramatic few chapters so I decided I'm going to make some filler chapters with just Maddian parts in them and some fluff! Ca't deny that everyone loves a bit of fluff! I can safely say I flipping love fluff XD**

**Last chapter was called The Promise. I had a while pondering over the name and then came up with this, I decided to name it this because the last words Rhydian says is 'I promised'. He is promising that he will look after Maddy... HINT HINT ;) *Hinting at ideas for the story to come!***

**Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen ~ All I Need ~ Third Person POV: **

"Are you kidding me?", Shannon's mouth had dropped wide open and her eyes were large in surprise.

Maddy laughed at her best friend's reaction and nodded. "Yep".

"Rhydian Morris, shopping? With yo-", she stopped as her surprised expression melted into a grin and a suspicious raise of the eyebrows.

Maddy frowned but laughed at the same time, "What?".

"With you... Your going on a date with him aren't you!", Shannon laughed and clapped her hands together.

Maddy rolled her eyes, "It's not a date Shan, we're just going shopping for clothes for the Christmas disco".

Shannon wouldn't buy it, but before she could open her mouth to protest two more trays were dropped onto the table. One of the blue trays had a plate of chips and a sausage on. The other had a jacket potato and beans. As soon as the trays hit the table two boys sat down to eat their lunch. Rhydian sat next to Maddy and Tom next to Shannon.

"Football match is cancelled", groaned Tom which caused Shannon to laugh. "What?", she said looking hurt that she'd laugh at this serious matter. In his eyes at least...

Shannon shook her head at him, "Is all you think about football?".

Tom thought for a second and then shrugged, "Basically..."

Shannon rolled her eyes and shifted her gaze back to Maddy and then Rhydian, a smile formed across her lips.

Rhydian looked at Maddy, unaware that they were both being grinned at by their best friend. "Hey Mads, after shopping did you want to go some place special for dinner? You could get your mum to pick us up at about 7 ish", as soon as he said it he piled a lump of jacket potato into his mouth.

Maddy nodded as her cheeks started to blush, "I'd love to". She said quietly. This caused Shannon to become overwhelmed in cuteness.

"And they called it puppy loooove", she sang and Tom joined in.

Maddy gasped, finding it hard to hold back a smirk. "Shan!".

Shannon laughed, "What? Technically it's true since your... ya know... part wolf"...

Maddy smirked and let out a playful growl and Shannon laughed, she growled back. Tom and Rhydian watched the two girls and then shared the same look. "Are you two finished yet?", Rhydian laughed.

Maddy turned to face him, she quickly pecked him on the lips before she stood up with her tray. "I am now". She said as she left the three others at the table in the school canteen...

The bell rang, signalling the end of the day. Maddy and Rhydian bolted for the door and raced down the corridors to the playground. They waited for Tom and Shannon to finally catch up, it only took five minutes until they were saying their goodbyes for the evening. "Have fun on your date!", Tom called and wolf whistled.

Rhydian shook his head at them as Maddy shouted back across the playground. "Shush Tom or I'll eat you!". This caused all three of them to howl with laughter and Rhydian swooped Maddy up onto his back. She screamed in excitement as he broke into a jog. Maddy clinged onto him tightly and buried her head in his shoulder. She tightened her legs around his waist as they came to the edge of the forest.

She slid off his back and then stood next to him. "We're going to the town next to Stoneybridge right? Wood way?". Rhydian nodded, confirming this. There wasn't many shops in Stoneybridge however the town next to them had a large shopping centre so they had opted for this one instead.

"Race ya", Maddy grinned as they both shot into the forest. Racing through the trees had become quite a regular task for the pair, however the thrill of running never left them. Before Rhydian came to Stoneybridge, Maddy had never thought of running before. Now they used to run at least twice a day. Usually it would be Rhydian who won the races, even after he would give her a ten second head start. But it didn't phase them, they still enjoyed every second of it.

They were getting closer to the edge of the forest which was just outside the town centre. They skidded to a halt and as per usual Rhydian won. He took Maddy's hand and she gave him a shy smile. They walked out of the forest and into the town which was full of cars and people. "This is where we put our Tame to the test". Maddy prodded him and smirked.

Rhydian raised his eyebrows, "As long as you don't rip any heads off like you threatened yesterday, we'll be fine". He poked her back in the cheek and she swatted his hand away with hers. She scowled at him for poking her.

Rhydian laughed at her expression, "I love it when you look at me like that". His eyes were cunning. Maddy rolled her eyes at him.

"You idiot... Come on, let's go have some fun", she said before she began to drag him through the town centre. She led him into a shop called ''Internacionale'' and began to look at the clothes.

Rhydian groaned, "Mads this is a shop for girls!". He mumbled and Maddy tutted at him.

"Congratulations Rhydian, in case you haven't noticed already... I am a girl?". She shook her head at him.

Rhydian bit back a giggle, "Could've fooled me!".

Maddy gasped and hit him, "How dare you!". Rhydian smiled and kissed her. "I'm joking Mads, your the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on".

She smiled back at him, "Your such a softy Rhydian Morris". He shrugged his shoulders and looked at the ground as his cheeks started to flame.

"But I love you for it", Maddy finished and kissed him again, "Now come on! Help me find an outfit". She said before she let go of his hand and started to look around the shop.

Rhydian walked over to a pair of really short, shorts. He grinned and tapped Maddy on the shoulder, "What do you think of these?".

Maddy shook her head, "You'll be able to see my bum! They're way to short".

"I'm not complaining...", Rhydian smirked earning another smack of his girlfriend. It still felt weird calling her that.

Maddy went over to the dresses, she pulled out a black off the shoulder skater dress. "What do you think of this?".

Rhydian smiled, "That's the one, go try it on, I'll wait here".

Maddy did as she was told and a few minutes later she stepped out of the changing room. "How do I look?". She asked him.

He gaped, "You look amazing! You look so pretty, why don't you were dresses usually?".

Maddy just shrugged, "I think I look silly in them".

"Mads you never look silly. Come on, let's pay for this and find something for me, I've seen to much girly stuff for one day. This shop reminds me too much of the K's...".

Maddy laughed and she changed back into her school uniform. They'd come straight from school so they were still dressed in it. Maddy paid for the dress, turned out it was on sale so she only had to pay £12.99 for it. After she'd brought it they both found a shop for men and went into it. They spent an hour in the shop, looking for something Rhydian could wear since he didn't have many clothes.

"How about this Rhydian?". Maddy said holding up a pair of beige chinos and Rhydian shrugs. "Yeah alright then". He agrees.

Maddy put it in the basket and Rhydian finds a top, "I like this top". He holds up a firetrap white billboard t-shirt and Maddy smiles. "That's nice, get that". Rhydian throws it in the basket and they go to pay.

A few minutes later they walk out of the shop and Maddy turns to face him. "So then Rhydian Morris, where are you taking me to dinner?"

He grins at her and kisses her. "Well my lady, I was thinking of that Indian restaurant over there", he replies his voice full of formality as he points to a restaurant. Maddy smiles as they walk towards it.

Maddy and Rhydian finish their meal and Rhydian leans across the candle lit table. "I love you Maddy". He whispers and Maddy smiles sheepishly.

"I love you too Rhydian". She replies and they both lean over the table and kiss. "Your all I need".

Rhydian smiles through the kiss and Maddy bites his lip gently...


	19. Chapter 19 - Colours - Part One

**Authors Note: So I've just finished watching a Wolfblood Marathon for the Heros Week on CBBC :D Once again, I was left with tear stained cheeks and left really depressed after the last episode XD But anyway, I've been talking to a friend and came up with some new events to put into the story. I hope you like them! I want to apologise for the late update on this story, I went to Dr. Fright's Halloween Nights on Wednesday and then for Halloween on thursday, I went trick or treating.**

**Last chapter was called All I Need because Maddy and Rhydian think that all they need is each other... ****_Awh XD So here's another fluffy chapter for you all x3_**

* * *

**_Chapter Nineteen ~ Colours ~ Rhydian's POV:_**

I had been thinking a lot recently about Maddy Smith. Okay, now that just sounds cheesy... But it was true, I loved her more than words could ever explain and I was glad that we were both Wolfbloods; however eventful our lives became, because when a Wolfblood falls in love and the other loves them back, they become bound by their souls and this reassured me that I was bound to Maddy for my entire life. Being bound to Maddy would probably be the best thing that would ever happen to me. Wait, forget the probably, I _know _it would be. But anyway, I laid in bed that night thinking about us from the first day we met. From rolling down the hill, to her kissing me on the cheek during the dark moon, to me carrying her up the stairs and shoving a thistle root down her throat when we went beast hunting with Shannon. I thought about when she had cried when I was going to leave for the first time with my mother and Bryn. There was when I was heart broken to leave because Shannon and Tom found out we were Wolfbloods... I bit back the anger and remorse that filled me to the brim when I recalled the events of that horrid day... I could feel my eyes turning yellow with the thought. I mentally slapped myself causing my eyes to turn back to their original bluey-green.

My mind drifted into the blissful events of when me and Mads first kissed, when we decided that we were 'together'. When I could call her mine. That was the best day of my life so far. Being able to call her my girl was like heaven on earth. I loved every feature of her. I loved the way she would blush whenever I complimented her, the way that only I could bring out the redness of her cheeks that no one else could. I could look at her in a certain way or flash her a cheeky grin and she would double over in embarrassment and her cheeks would flame but her lips would always curve in a smile. That smile. Her smile was the only smile that could bring me back from a full on rampage, the smile that would soften me. I loved her dark chocolatey eyes that glistened and swirled like whirlpools whenever I was near. The glow of her creamy skin which was like velvet. I loved the way her hair was moulded into the same style, it was cute and I could picture every strand of hair that would fall into place and and whenever a strand had fallen out of place I would rescue it and tuck it behind her tiny ears. Her nose was small and adorable, I loved the way she would wrinkle it up in disgust. But I also admired the fact that she was small. Her body was petite and it made me fell dominant, I felt like I had every need to protect her from harm which I would do without a second thought. She was my tiny alpha, even if she did had a temper when it came to her size or a fight against another Wolfblood... The best thing about her was... Was the fact that she was mine. She was my girl.

I must've fallen to sleep whilst I was deep in thought about the girl who made my dreams come true because I was forcefully and rudely awakened by the drumming of my alarm clock. I groaned, wanting to go back to my dreams. But I didn't feel like that for long when I realised that I didn't need to dream because within five minutes I would be opening the door to reason of my dreams. My Maddy. I may only be fifthteen but she was who I wanted to spend my life with and no one would take that away from me. Ever.

I climbed out of my hot and clammy quilts of the double bed in the spare room which belonged to Mr and Mrs Smith. My hand came crashing down onto the alarm clock, silencing it for yet another day. I walked over to my wardrobe and found my school shirt and tie. Within five minutes, I was fully dressed and I ran my fingers through my hair. I grabbed my school bag and pulled the strap on the right over my shoulder. Just before I was to leave the room I quickly picked up something from my bedside table and placed them in my bag. I opened the door and walked down the corridor slowly, I came outside of Maddy's door and knocked onto it gently. From inside there came a quiet voice telling me to come in. I did so.

Walking into the room, I set my eyes onto her. Her bed hadn't been made and her pyjamas had been thrown onto the floor. There was a few sweet wrappers that had been discarded onto the carpet as well. She was standing before the vanity table, dragging a brush forcefully through her brown tangled locks. She attacked it viscously and I dropped my bag onto the chair in the corner of her room and walked towards her. I slid my hand across hers and took the brush from her grip. Without saying anything I started to softly guide the brush through the tangles. I did it as carefully as I could, without intention of hurting her. Within a few moments the tangles were gone and I smoothed her hair into place. I put the brush down onto her desk and kissed the top of her head. "There, you shouldn't attack your hair like that, you have beautiful hair". I whispered to her causing her to shake her head and laugh at me.

"Alright then, but I bet you didn't brush your hair at all this morning". She said as she walked past me, picked up her back and sent me a quick mischievous smirk knowing for well I didn't brush my hair.

I grinned back and raised my eyebrows. Her hand reached out and clasped the door handle but before she could open it I put my hand on top of hers. "Hey Mads, instead of going into the woods and taking pictures like we said last week; how about we do this eh?". I asked, handing her a brightly coloured leaflet.

She let go of the handle and took the leaflet from me, she stared at it for a while and then looked up at me frowning. "Paintballing? But I don't like guns?". she said, her face full of concern.

I laughed, "Oh Mads! It's not guns, you get balls of paint in a bag and you get dressed into overalls. There is a big space where there is loads of shapes and things that you can hide behind and then you have to chuck the balls of paint at each other". I said, explaining everything to her.

Maddy sighed in realisation, "You want to go then?". I nodded and she smiled. "Alright then, is it after school?". She asked.

"Yeah, just us two". I grinned and opened the door for her. I motioned with my hand. "Ladies first".

She laughed and walked though the door. I quickly followed behind her and before we knew it we had eaten our breakfast and we were running through the trees towards the building we called 'School'. We got there just after the bus, if we had ran with no stopping we would had beaten the bus but us being us, decided to take a few stops where we would play fight like cubs or whatever. But I enjoyed it and I could tell that Maddy did as well. After that, the day was a drag. We had English first and as per usual Jimi was being the classroom clown and was making fun of anything that dared to even look at him. I could've quite happily wolfed out and ripped the still beating heart from his chest when he started to joke about Maddy but of course she stopped me, all she had to do was take my veined up hands and hold them in hers and I was already calming down. If it wasn't for her; I most likely would've gone through with my disgustingly gory task. Second lesson was Art. I enjoyed that, I sat on a table of four which included me, Maddy, Tom and Shannon. Me and Mads were asked endless questions about our so called 'date', last night when we went shopping.

Third lesson was Maths and I had to sit next to Tom for that lesson since I was terrible at Maths and we were all put into groups based on our abilities. Maddy, was surprisingly clever at Maths, she doubted herself all the time but she was in the top set with Shannon. I was reduced to thirty five minutes of all round football conversations with Tom until lunch when I had to stop myself from running out of the classroom away from all the talk about my most hated sport. Obviously, I went straight to Maddy at lunch and told her about the terrible thirty five minutes I had just had. She didn't seem very sympathetic since she just laughed at the fact that I had to go back to another half an hour of it after lunch. I don't know how I did it but I survived the rest of the maths lesson after lunch in order to go to fourth lesson which was Science. I sat next to Maddy this lesson and Tom and Shannon sat two desks in front of us so we had a little privacy from them. I counted how many times I had made Maddy laugh, giggle or blush in that lesson. I counted a two blushing events and five laughing sessions. I was content with that.

Fifth lesson we both had French which again, I was terrible at. I couldn't understand half the things the teacher said to me until Shannon and Maddy made a joint attempt to explain it to me, and it was successful. We had to write a paragraph about our friends and family and I didn't want to write about my own, blood relative family, so I wrote about the Smith's and the Vaughan's and of course Maddy, Tom and Shannon. I wrote the most about Maddy though, I described her physical appearance in detail. It was the best French paragraph I'd ever written. In all honesty, I was a little worried about handing it to the teacher for marking. Once she'd finished reading it she smirked at me and raised her eyebrows at what I'd written. I might've gotten about carried away writing about Maddy... But I still got a B which was the best mark I'd received so far. Shannon's peice of writing was marked as a A*. No surprises there... Tom was marked with a C which he was happy with and Maddy got a B as well. She refused to let me read hers but I guessed that it had something to do with me in because the teacher gave Maddy the same expression she gave me when she marked Maddy's paragraph.

Finally, the end of the day came and was approved by the ringing of the bell. I shot up out of my French seat and pushed all my books off the table and into my bag. 7 Second record for tidying! Maddy was the same, she quickly put her things into her bag, she took more care and time with hers but it didn't phase me. I could see the excitement and positive hullabaloo that radiated from her. I smiled at this as I watched her push her chair under the desk. She tilted her head to the right and shifted her body around with it until she was facing me. A frown contemplated her lips and I was snapped out of my trance.

"Why were you smiling at me?". She said as the rest of the students started to file out of the classroom.

I blinked a couple of times, remembering why I was smiling at her, "Just cause of how excited you looked... Come on!". I said quickly and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the classroom. We weaved in and out of the sea of students which drowned the corridors. We quickly came to the end of the corridor and we ran out of the school main doors hand in hand. We didn't stop to look behind us or say goodbye to our two other friends. We just bolted across the playground, her hand tightly locked into mine. I let go of her hand in order for me to run through the gap in the fencing which lead into the forest. As soon as I was though and Maddy was through, I took her hand again. We ran through blades of grass, piles of leaves, layers of mud. We jumped over fallen branches, bushes and tree roots. We dodged through trees and bushes, soon we were running side by side with the wind smashing into our faces. It was an amazing sensation, I felt weightless, it was like I was using Eolas but I wasn't. I felt apart of nature. I felt complete, it was better than Eolas because it was real. Running wild with Maddy took away all my deep regrets and worries, very rarely did I run like this with her. Sure we ran to school but it was more just for fun and a thrill ride. This felt more special, because we were together and we were going somewhere for us, not just for school. We weren't running because we had to either and we weren't competing with one another.

We slowly came to a jog which reduced into a stop as we neared the forest edge. I bent over and placed my hands on my knees, I panted with exhaustion, I'd forgotten that I was running at my top speed, I suddenly felt sorry for Maddy who was latched onto my hand but was now lying on the floor, breathing heavily. She would've had a hard time keeping up, she only had small legs after all. I smiled at her and she returned it, we weren't there for long because being Wolfbloods; we caught our breath and energy back quickly and we begun our casual walk through town until we reached the centre where the fair was. At the weekend, the fair was coming to Stoneybridge and Maddy, Tom, Shannon and myself, had agreed to go together, regardless of the loud music and flashing lights and burgers, meat etc. that would fill the area. But at the moment, it was in the town next to Stoneybridge, luckily, it was the half price day which meant that me and Maddy would only have to pay £1.50 each for their paintballing fun. But obviously, I was paying for Maddy, not that she knew that yet...

I guided her towards the paintballing area and it was completely empty. There was no one else queuing up for it which I was relieved at, it meant that me and Maddy could play and fight in peace. Well, if you could call it peace... We came to a stop in front of the owner of the game and I handed him a five pound note. He gave me back two pounds change and he handed us a bag each full of balls of paint and a pair of goggles and white, paint splattered overalls. There was a collection of half a dozen lockers by the side of the event which I placed a pound into, me and Maddy put on the overalls over our school uniform. We placed our coats and bags into the locker and I locked it. The key was attached to a wristband thing that I pulled onto my wrist and hid under the cuff of the overalls sleeve. Maddy had forgotten to bring a hair bobble so she had to leave her hair down which meant that she was going to end up with paint in her hair but I agreed to help her wash it out later. I watched her pull on her goggles and I pulled mine over my eyes. I smirked at her and she gave me a cheeky grin. Since there wasn't many visitors that day the owner said we could spend as much time as we wanted in there which I was over the moon about. Or should I say, howling at the moon about?

Me and Maddy walked into the arena which was filled with tiny houses, large shapes and building ruins which we were supposed to use as shields and cover from our opponents. This was going to be fun, I thought to myself. You can't really hide from a Wolfblood so wherever Maddy goes I'll be able to find her. But then again it works both ways, she'll be able to find me...

We looked at each other one last time before we ran off in opposite directions to take cover. "Miss Smith your going down!". I shouted at her from across the arena.

I heard her laugh, "Excuse me Mr Morris but I think your forgetting your up against an 'Alpha Female'!". She shouted back.

I bit my lip and smirked, shaking my head. "Ooo Miss Smith it's on!". I shouted back as the game began...

* * *

**A/N: Okaay left it at a bit of a cliffhanger there x3 This is only part one of the paintballing day so I'm going to write part two now but I wanted to write a few more fluffy chapters before I set off with another drastic story challenge however, heres the catch... I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING! **

**So pleaseeee comment on some ideas and prompts I can use for a few fluffy chapters! Shout outs if I use your idea! **

**P.S: Also, I based the theme of this chapter on a film, shout outs to the people who guess the film correctly as well XD**

**~ Ciao xox**


	20. Chapter 20 - Colours - Part Two

**Authors Note: Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed last chapter, it was another fluffy chapter but because it would've been quite a long chapter, I decided to split it into two chapters because I wanted to get Maddy's side of the days events as well.**

**Shout Out to TheStoriesWillNeverEnd and DramaQueen127. Weldone you guessed the what film the theme of the chapter came from correctly! It was indeed 10 Things I Hate About You. Which I think is such an adorable film XD So if you've watched that film you'll know what's in store in this up coming chapter x3**

**I've decided to name both of these chapters _'Colours' _because obviously they're going to play paintball and it's a very bright and colourful game but there was also a mixture of emotions at the start of the chapter as well from Rhydian's side of things. Okay, this is enough talking... Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty ~ Colours | Part Two ~ Maddy's POV:

Mam had picked me and Rhydian up from the town centre at about half seven in the evening, when we got home we didn't need to eat anything because we had both eaten whilst we were out so instead we decided to go and watch a film in the lounge. My dad had brought us a plate each with a hot sticky chocolate pudding on, let's just say there wasn't anything left by the end! We cuddled up together, me and Rhydian that is, and we must've fallen asleep due to our shopping efforts because mam woke us up at 9:30 and the credits were rolling on the screen so we'd missed most of the movie. I was quite gutted to be honest because it was The Avengers and I'd been looking forward to watching it... But I guess there's always another day. When my mam had woken me up, I realised that I'd fallen asleep on Rhydian's lap, my legs were tangled with his, damn my short legs. He had his left hand on top of head, intertwined with my hair and his other hand was clasped onto mine and wrapped around my waist. I was a little embarrassed when we were awoken because... Well I guess it's just awkward when your parents see you like that with your boyfriend. It still felt weird calling Rhydian that...

I was gutted because the snow had cleared up and it hadn't snowed since Tuesday when we had the whole Sinéad and Calli thing. That was fun. _Not. _All I wanted that day was to have fun with my best friends and my boyfriend, out in the snow and sledging but no, as per usual it was ruined. I laid in my own bed thinking about all of this. I thought about Rhydian tucked away, sleeping soundly under his white sheets. I smiled to myself at the thought. Wait, okay that sounds slightly creepy Maddy. Smiling at the thought of somebody sleeping isn't normal. I laid in bed that night just thinking about Rhydian and our lives since the first day we met. When I chased him through the woods and we rolled down the hill, embarrassing ourselves in front of a group of year sevens, a teacher and our two best friends but I'd still convinced him to stay. I remembered the day when I was at school and it was exam week, I was on the brink of my first transformation and Rhydian had helped calm me down at the worst of times. He'd helped me through it. There was when he fell of the roof on the Holy Island and as I watched him fall I remember being so scared that he'd hurt himself. _Idiot.. _I thought remembering how he faked the fall. But he'd held my hand for the first time on top of the rocks in front of the full moon as I transformed. That was the day I realised that my heart was starting to fall for him.

I thought about no moon day when we had to go to hospital, I was so scared when Rhydian fainted. I remembered my awful speech about using our human powers to save our wolf bacon. God that was terrible... When he agreed to keeping his Wolf locked inside I kissed him on the cheek. That kiss spoke volumes for me, I don't know about him but to me, it wasn't just a kiss on the cheek. I could've thanked him a million other friendly ways but I didn't, you don't just kiss a friend on the cheek do you? I'd never kissed Tom like that before, and I'd known him my whole life. That kiss was the start of me feelings for him begging to show. When we went beast hunting with Shannon, before we went out she gave me a herbal pill which happened to be Wolfsbane. Rhydian had carried me up the stairs by the waist, even though I was kicking and screaming and he'd tried to calm me down but because it wasn't me doing it he couldn't. But he managed to shove a thistle root down my throat. That was horrible as well but he'd saved me none the less. I thought about when he was going to leave with Ceri after the football match, I remember shouting at him and then crying against a wall. I was crying because he was the only Wolfblood my own age that understood me, who had helped me through my first transformation. He had done so much for me, but my biggest fear of him leaving was because I hadn't told him how I truly felt about him and I thought I never would. But even when he decided to stay I couldn't bring myself to tell him. I was heart broken when he did leave after Shannon and Tom had found out our secret. The way he didn't say goodbye and that's when I realised that I did love him. When he came back after six months it was like coming up from underwater to breath. I felt whole again after so many horrifying nights and lifeless days.

I remembered our first kiss... The way his lips touched mine... I loved him, I loved Rhydian Morris and when he asked me to be his I probably could've jumped in the air and reached the moon, I was so happy. It was the best day of my life so far. When a Wolfblood falls in love it's not like Human love where they can marry and divorce when they don't feel they love each other anymore. It's different, when a Wolfblood falls in love they are in love with that person for the rest of their lives. Something inside them snaps and if the other loves them back then they become bound by their souls. Soul mates. I hoped that was what it was for me and Rhydian but they aren't bound until both Wolfbloods turn eighteen. Until then it's just a need to be with them, it hurts when they're far apart, an ache in the chest but once they hit eighteen their souls become one and they can feel each others pain, sense when the other is in danger and if they are apart against their own free will then they have a more excruciating pain in their chests than before they turned eighteen. So I wouldn't truly know if we were soul mates until we turned eighteen but I could only hope. I loved him, I'd jump straight into danger to save him. I've done it before and he's done it for me before...

I must've drifted off to sleep, deeply embedded in my own thoughts because I was awoken by the sound of my alarm. I was full of energy for some reason so I jumped out of bed and turned off my alarm. I could hear a groan from across the hall in the spare room as Rhydian's alarm went off, I heard a thud and then the alarm wasn't heard again. I giggled, knowing that Rhydian hated mornings as much as I did, his alarm clock was probably in a million pieces on the floor now. I rushed to my wardrobe and pulled on my school shirt and tie. After I was fully dressed, I slid my black pumps on and put my arms into my jacket. I ignored the messy floor and un made bed and stood in front of the mirror. I sighed at my hair, it was tangled so badly it made me wonder how the hell it happened. I picked up the brush and started to drag it through my hair. That's when there was a knock at my door and I told them to come in.

Rhydian opened the door and closed it behind him, he glanced around my pig sty of a bedroom and put his bag onto the chair in the corner of my room. I could see him cringe in the corner as I pulled the brush through the knots and it made a horrible tearing noise. He stood up and walked towards me. He stood behind me and slipped the brush out of my hands and into his own. I didn't question him, I just watched as he started to guide the brush through my brown strands of hair delicately. I felt no pain whatsoever. He then stroked it and kissed my head before putting the brush back onto my desk. "There, you shouldn't attack your hair like that, you have beautiful hair". He whispered to me causing me to shake my head and laugh.

"Alright then, but I bet you didn't brush your hair at all this morning". I said as I walked past him, picked up my bag and sent him a quick mischievous smirk knowing for well he didn't brush his soft dirty blonde hair.

He grinned back and raised his eyebrows at me. I reached my hand out and clasped the door handle but before I could open it he put his hand on top of my own. "Hey Mads, instead of going into the woods and taking pictures like we said last week; how about we do this eh?". he asked, handing me a brightly coloured piece of paper.

I let go of the handle and took the leaflet from him, I stared at it for a while and then looked up at him frowning. "Paintballing? But I don't like guns?". I said, my face full of concern.

Rhydian laughed, "Oh Mads! It's not guns, you get balls of paint in a bag and you get dressed into overalls. There is a big space where there is loads of shapes and things that you can hide behind and then you have to chuck the balls of paint at each other". He said, explaining everything to me.

I sighed in realisation, "You want to go then?". Rhydian nodded and I smiled. "Alright then, is it after school?". I asked.

"Yeah, just us two". He grinned and opened the door for me. He motioned with his hand. "Ladies first".

I laughed and walked though the door. Rhydian quickly followed behind me and before we knew it we had eaten our breakfast and we were running through the trees towards the building we called 'School'. We got there just after the bus, if we had ran with no stopping we would had beaten the bus but us being us, decided to take a few stops where we would play fight like cubs or whatever. But I enjoyed it and I could tell that Rhydian did as well. After that, the day was a drag. We had English first and as per usual Jimi was being the classroom clown and was making fun of anything that dared to even look at him. I made the mistake of laughing when the teacher tried to silence him, causing him to make fun of me. Rhydian started to growl under his breath and could've quite happily wolfed out and ripped the still beating heart from his chest when he started to joke about me but of course I stopped him, all I had to do was take his veined up hands and hold them in my own and he was already calming down. If it wasn't for me; he most likely would've gone through with his disgustingly gory task. Second lesson was Art. I was terrible at the subject but, I sat on a table of four which included me, Rhydian, Tom and Shannon. Me and Rhydian were asked endless questions about our so called 'date', last night when we went shopping.

Third lesson was Maths and I had to sit next to Shannon for that lesson since I was surprising clever at Maths and we were all put into groups based on our abilities. Rhydian wasn't amazing at maths so he was in another class with Tom. It was nice to have some alone time with my best friend because me and Shannon rarely sat together or did anything girly now Rhydian was here which I guess I did miss and so did she but we both understood. Obviously, I went straight to Rhydian at lunch and he told me about the terrible thirty five minutes he had just had. I didn't seem very sympathetic since I just laughed at the fact that he had to go back to another half an hour of it after lunch. I don't know how he did it but he survived the rest of the maths lesson after lunch in order to go to fourth lesson which was Science. I sat next to Rhydian this lesson and Tom and Shannon sat two desks in front of us so we had a little privacy from them. Rhydian had made me laugh so many times that lesson it was ridiculous, I blushed several times as well. That was another thing; he could always make me blush like no one else could. There was something about the way he could look at me, the way he could change the tone of his voice and my cheeks would flame... He was the only one who could do it.

Fifth lesson we both had French which again, I was alright at French and I enjoyed it most of the time since it was more of a relaxing lesson to end the day. Rhydian couldn't understand half the things the teacher said to him until me and Shannon came to the rescue ad made a joint attempt to explain it to him, and we were successful! We had to write a paragraph about our friends and family. Of course, I wrote about Mam and Dad, Tom and Shannon but I wrote the most about Rhydian though, I described his physical appearance in detail. It was the best French paragraph I'd ever written. In all honesty, I was a little worried about handing it to the teacher for marking. Once she'd finished reading it she smirked at me and raised her eyebrows at what I'd written. I might've gotten about carried away writing about him... But I still got a B which I was happy about since it was the mark I usually received. Shannon's piece of writing was marked as a A*. No surprises there... Tom was marked with a C which he was happy with and Rhydian got a B as well it was the best mark he had ever received in in the subject so I was intrigued into what he had wrote. Rhydian refused to let me read his but I guessed that it had something to do with me in because the teacher gave Rhydian the same expression she gave me when she marked his paragraph before mine.

Eventually, the bell rang, I jumped half a mile because it scared the bejeez out of me. I could see Rhydian shoving all his books into his bag as quick as possible. Aww, he was so excited for this, I was excited as well but I didn't really know what to expect. I carefully put my books into my bag and before I knew it I was being dragged out of the classroom and down the hall. We raced out of the main doors ad down the playground, threw the gap in the fence and into the forest. We ran through the forest for about ten minutes until we came to the edge and we panted for a bit. I had a hard time keeping up with Rhydian, especially since he hadn't let go of my hand at all throughout the journey. I mean seriously, I only had small legs so it's not like I could keep up with him even with being a Wolfblood.

He guided me towards the attraction and he paid for us both. I was flattered by his generosity but then again I had no money so he had no choice unless he wanted to play against himself because there was no one else in the arena or queuing up. It was cold so I put this down to the reason of the lack of people here, obviously for us though being Wolfbloods we didn't feel the cold as easily. So to us, it was normal. The sun still shined rays through the streaky clouds, it would be fairly warm if it wasn't for the cold breeze. We were handed white paint splattered overalls and I pulled them on over my school clothes. Rhydian did the same before we placed our bags into the locker and went into the arena.

We looked at each other one last time before we ran off in opposite directions to take cover. "Miss Smith your going down!". Rhydian shouted at me from across the arena.

I heard his comment and started laugh, "Excuse me Mr Morris but I think your forgetting your up against an 'Alpha Female'!". I shouted back.

Rhydian bit his lip and smirked, shaking his head. "Ooo Miss Smith it's on!". He shouted back as the game began...

I crawled from behind a group of ruins of a building and peered round the corner. I screamed as a paintball came flying my way. It hit my on the head and I screamed as blue pain splattered all over me. "Rhydian Morris! That just landed in my hair!". I screamed at him and I heard him laugh. I couldn't stay mad at him, well, I wasn't actually mad at him anyway. I decided to cheat and I took a deep sniff. His scent was trailed behind a few large shapes across the arena. I grinned and ran out from behind my shield. I screamed out a battle cry as I heard Rhydian double over in laughter. I ran past him and threw a red paintball at him. It hit him in the side and I quickly dived behind a shape. I heard him scream as I hit him.

"Maddy!". He shouted which caused me to snort and giggle. I peeped out over the top of the shape, I watched him investigate the blue paint on the left side of his torso. I took this as another advantage. I dove my hand into the bag which was attached by a belt around my overalls and I pulled out two paint balls. I threw the first one and it hit him on the head, pink paint sprayed all over his blonde hair. I giggled again as he cried out my name again. His eyes shot forwards as he found my hiding spot. I watched as his hand dove into his pocket and I threw the other paintball. This time, I hit his leg and it left red paint over it. "I'm the Leader of the Pack!". I shouted as I went to get another paintball from the sack.

However, Rhydian was quicker, I heard him growl and then the next thing I knew he had thrown a purple and a red paintball at me. They hit me one after the other, the red one hit my neck and the purple one hit my chest. I squealed and growled back. I decided that I needed to run and find somewhere else to hide so I quickly shoved my hand into the bag of balls and pulled out a yellow paintball. When I looked back up, Rhydian was gone. "Shit..". I mumbled under my breath. I couldn't track his scent now though because the red paintball that hit my neck had splattered onto my lips and under my nose, this meant that all I could smell was paint. I kept the yellow paintball in my hand and I twirled it between my fingers, trying to think of a plan and where to run.

I came to the conclusion that I needed run as fast as I could to the next building ruins that I could take cover under. I crouched, ready to run and then I did, I sprinted to my target and just as I was about to reach it, something hit me hard and I fell to the ground. I opened my eyes and it turned out Rhydian knew that I was going to run, so he had tackled me to the ground. We rolled across the floor a few times until we stopped. He was on top of me with his hands above my head. I was breathing heavily from the run and the attack and he panted as well. He laughed and I giggled as we realised that we both had paint all over us. We looked a right state. I licked my lips and smirked. "Take that alpha male". I whispered and I took the yellow ball of paint I had in my hand and I smeared it all over his face, hair and neck. He spluttered and gasped.

"Mads, your a bugger you know that?". He tried to say it sternly but his voice gave away emotions of excitement, passion and torment. His eyes sparkled with pure affection. I leant up to kiss him but before I could I felt a cold substance smear across my own face and neck. I gasped as Rhydian painted my face with a green paintball. "Take that alpha female". He smirked and I shook my head at him.

This time he took my hands and pinned them above my head so I couldn't attack him with more paint. He knelt over me and our lips touched. At first it was a tender and soft kiss but it deepened into a passionate and pleasurable kiss. I closed my eyes and let my instincts take over. His lips moved from my own and he kissed down the side of my neck that was paint free. I craned my neck to the side allowing him more room before he came back up and our lips locked again. He kissed more delicately and I returned the same emotions, my tummy felt like it had a million butterflies fluttering around in it and I felt diy with sensation. We broke apart after what seemed like hours and my eyelashes fluttered open, I opened my eyes to see him smiling down at me, his eyes searching me as if he was trying to find out how I felt about what had just happened but without asking.

I felt my lips curve upwards positively and I felt my cheeks burning. Dammit, he'd made me blush. _Again. _He smirked and kissed my forehead again before he whispered to me. "You know I love you don't you Mads?".

I felt the burning sensation on my cheeks increase and I looked down, averting my gaze from him which would cause me to most likely pass out if I stared at that grin and those sapphire eyes for any longer... "I know you do.." I settled with them words but I knew that I had to say something else. I plucked up the courage and looked up at him. "And I love you too, more than words will ever be able to explain". I whispered, my voice was shaky but it was purest thing I'd ever said. Rhydian sensed that it was as the emotion in his eyes changed. Saying that I loved Rhydian was the most truthful thing I'd ever said in my life and it felt right, I still felt embarrassed to put them three words together but it didn't change how I felt about him.

Rhydian shifted his weight and stood up, he pulled me up after him and threw me over his shoulder. I screamed in frustration and enjoyment as he sprinted around the obstacles and ruins. Normally, in anyone else's arms, or other their shoulder being more precise, I would feel genuinely scared of falling but with Rhydian's strong hands secured around my waist and back I knew he'd never let me fall, or even if I did he'd be there to catch me before I hit the ground. I relaxed a little but my giggling didn't cease until we reached the entrance/exit to and from the arena. The owner let us out and said that we could keep the overalls since it was the last day. We didn't seem to care so we just grabbed our bags and began our journey home...

* * *

**Well that turned out to be longer than planned... Hope you enjoyed this! Please leave behind a review and tell me what you thought :) ALSO, I'm in desperate need of prompts! Please let me know your ideas and tell me how YOU would like to see this chapter carry on, what events you'd like to see etc. I've come up with a plan but if you have ideas don't hesitate! **

**- Ciao xox **


	21. Chapter 21 - Princesses

**Authors Note: Thank you for all my lovely reviews and I'm so happy that everyone is enjoying this, I've had a lot of comments saying I'm talented at writing but believe me I'm not! I can only just pretty much scrape a C in English but thank you for the support! Also, I've came to the conclusion that this story will end at about 25 chapters, it'll be up to ****_you, _****to decide whether I write a sequel or not. **

**Lastly, I'd like to apologise in advance if there are any errors, spelling mistakes etc. In this chapter, my upcoming chapters and my past chapters. I find it hard to re read the chapter after I've written it because it takes ages since I'm a slow reader, I like to take every single word in. I hate skim reading XD **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One ~ Forsaken ~ Maddy's POV: **

After about twenty minutes of walking through the woods, we eventually reached the house. I emerged from behind the over of trees and jumped onto the path which lead to the porch and back door whilst Rhydian followed behind me. I opened the back door which was unlocked and we both slipped off our shoes. That's when my mum walked in through the living room door, and into the kitchen. She was about to say something to us when she gasped. I'd completely forgot that me and Rhydian were wearing white overalls with paint all over them. We both froze and looked at each other and then I looked back at my mum. She put the magazine down on table.

"Right what on earth have you two been up to?", she asks us and crosses her arms over her chest.

I felt Rhydian grin and I smiled, "We went to town and played paintball." I explained and she nodded. But before she could say anything else, me and Rhydian bolted to the stairs and ran up them.

"Take them clothes off in the bathroom! I don't want paint all over me walls or carpets!", Emma shouted up and I just ignored her. I threw my bag in my bedroom and ran for the bathroom. But to my fate, Rhydian blocked the door with a smirk so I couldn't get in.

He kissed me nose before he went into the bathroom and locked the door. I stood outside stunned, "Rhydian! I was about to have a shower."

I heard him laugh, "Well I beat you too it". He shouted from the other side of the door. I shook my head and trudged back to my bedroom. I decided I could use this time to tidy my bedroom. So I picked up the sweet wrappers from the floor and chucked him in the bin. Then I made my bed so that it looked nice. Once I'd done both them jobs, I took my wash bin downstairs and put it outside the washing machine. I ran back up the stairs, two at a time and I opened my curtains, I'd forgotten to do that this morning. I opened the window along with it and sprayed some air freshener so that it smelled floral as well. By the time I'd done all of that, I made my way back to the bathroom and banged on the door.

"Rhydian hurry up!", I shouted. "I need t-". Before I could finish my sentence the door opened and I practically fell into the bathroom. My eyes were gazing at the floor until I slowly looked up, I took in Rhydian's features. He had a towel wrapped around his torso, his bare chest showing, he must've done a lot of running in the wild because it was perfect. He has muscular shoulders and arms and I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed before. His face and neck were free from paint and his beautiful sandy hair was dripping slightly but paint free as well...

I realised then that I must've been staring for some time now because I noticed Rhydian was smirking ridiculously at me but I could see a hint of embarrassment in his eyes. I shook myself and looked back at the ground. I felt my cheeks getting hot. "Umm, I..er.. sorry"... I mumbled and I heard him laugh a little.

I quickly stole a glance at his face to see him smirking still. "No worry Mads, like what you see?".

I cringed at his words and coughed, "No.. yes..er..I don't know.. I just want a shower..". I mumbled again and he left the bathroom, laughing on the way. I ran into it and locked the door so I was alone with just my thoughts.

"Weldone Maddy", I whispered sarcastically and put my hands over my face in embarrassment. I wasn't embarrassed about the face that he was pretty much nearly naked... Well, slightly but it was more that fact that I had stood there staring and.. the fact that, I did like what I saw...

I shook myself, again and undressed. I climbed into the shower and turned on the hot water, the room was still steamy from when Rhydian had taken his shower ad the water was still fairly warm when I switched it on. That was good, usually I'd jump a mile because I'd turn it on and the water would be freeing cold. But this time it was warm so I relaxed a little. Whenever I wasn't running, the shower was my main relaxation time. It was where I could truly think. I sighed as I embraced the hot water droplets that splashed all over my bare skin...

I stayed in the shower for at least fifthteen minutes and then I climbed back out, switched the water off and wrapped a towel around me my body and another around my head and hair. I opened the bathroom door slowly and cautiously in case Rhydian was waiting to scare me or something ironic like that, or do the same thing that I'd just done to him. But he was no where to be seen so I darted out of the bathroom, turning the light off and then I quickly opened my bedroom door and shut it again.

Then my eyes fell onto a figure sitting on the edge of my bed. I jumped and gasped in horror. "Rhydian!".

Thy boy turned his head to look at me and I could tell he was finding it hard to suppress his grin. "Sorry, I didn't realise...". He said and I frowned at him.

"What? That I would come in here after my shower? Obviously! It's my room!", I said, my voice raising, I could feel the veins start to spread across my hands.

Rhydian jumped off the bed and sprang towards me when he saw the black liquid creaking cracks in my pale skin. On of my hands was holding my towel across my body and the other was hanging at my side. He pressed one of his hands onto the one I was using to hold the towel and he took the other and held it. "Mads calm down, breathe, I'm sorry yeah?". He whispered soothingly and I could tell he was sorry. I looked down at my hands and Rhydian removed his from them to reveal no more cracks on my skin.

I smiled and he smiled back, "Now wait outside while I get changed". I said softly and he smirked.

"I'd rather stay in here to be honest".

As if he'd have the cheek to say that after what had just happened... "Rhydian!". I shouted and he threw his hands up in defeat.

"Alright alright, I'm going!". He said before he left the room and closed the door. But I could sense him waiting outside.

My body relaxed and I put the towel onto my bed and retrieved a change of underwear. I put it on and then found a black strapped vest top and skinny jeans. I pulled the top over my head and then the jeans. After, I called Rhydian back in, he moved straight past me and sat back down on the bed. He watched me as I unravelled the towel around my hair and I turned on the hair dryer. Within five minutes my hair was dry and I combed it into place. I spun around on my heel and Rhydian looked up at smiled in approval. I sniffed the air and my eyes widened, Rhydian copied my actions and sniffed the air as well. "Do ya smell that?!". I said in a low voice.

Rhydian nodded and hit eyes lit up, "Bacon...". He murmured and we both sprinted to the door. I got there first since I was already standing and I pulled the door open with force, I slid down the banister and jumped off at the end but Rhydian resulted to running down the stairs instead. Within seconds we were both at the table sitting next to each other.

"There we go cubs, eat up!", Emma said as she placed two plates down on the table. We had a plate full of bacon each with a small piles of chips on the side. I was about to pick up a piece of bacon when my dad spoke up, catching my attention.

"Think fast Mads!", he said as he threw a can of coca cola at me, instinctively, my reflexes were fast and I caught the can with a proud grin. I watched as he did the same to Rhydian and he successfully caught it as well. My parents had a glass of white wine in as a 'treat', they liked to call it.

I picked up my first piece of bacon and nibbled on it, the food on my plate didn't last long and I could safely say the same for everyone else! I decided to be a good daughter and collect the empty plates in, Rhydian naturally followed me and thought it would be best for him to help as well. I offered to wash the dishes and cutlery as well but my offer was refused so instead me and Rhydian went for a run through the forest before we got ready for bed and school the next day.

{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~

The day so far was terrible, I'd completely forgotten that it was the Christmas disco today which meant that the K's were going ballistic about, all the spoke about the the disco this and the disco that. Turns out the K's had made it customary for everyone to have a date, well wasn't that just spectacular.. Note the sarcasm... Luckily, it was lunch hour and that meant only three more hours until the end of the day, well until six when the disco starts. Because we're all in year ten the school have been 'generous' and allowed the disco to end at ten o'clock however, everyone was then ordered to go to Katrina's house for an after party. Another spectacular bonus... God this sarcasm keeps flowing out of me today. I snapped out of my thoughts when Shannon came running towards our table in the canteen with a massive grin.

"I've got a date to the disco!", she grinned as she sat down and I gasped in amazement.

Shannon giggled and I replied, "Really? Who is it Shan?!". My voice full of excitement, she put her hands on to table and I took them in mine and we shook them in overwhelm.

"Harry Averwood!". She shouted quickly and I gasped again. (**A/N: None of the events from season 2 have happened)**

"Oh my God, Shan that's amazing!". I squealed back. Both the boys were due back from their football practise in about five minutes so it was just us two at the moment.

"Please say your going to the disco Mads!". She asked me with plead in her eyes and I sighed.

"Shan, you have you date, I don't need to be there".

She sighed and looked genuinely upset, "I need moral support... I need my best friend, please Mads!".

I couldn't say no now, "Fine! I'll come to the disco, good job I brought a dress the other day. It seemed like a good idea at the time but after today I don't see the point but since you need support I'll come". I reasoned with her and she laughed.

"Thank you so much!". She squealed. "Harry Averwood!". She whispered again which sent us both into a fit of giggles again.

We must've been laughing for a good while because Tom and Rhydian were walking towards the table. "What's got you two so hyped about?". Tom asked and me and Shannon looked at each other, winked and started laughing again.

"Harry asked Shan to the disco!". I squealed in excitement.

Both the boys smiled and Tom gasped. "That's great! The K's messed up with the DJ so I'm now the DJ tonight!". Tom said and raised his eyebrows.

"Weldone Tom!", Me and Shannon said in unison and Rhydian sat quietly. Shannon was the first to notice this and her grin faded which caught my attention and Tom's.

"Rhydian what's wrong?", She asked him and he shook his head.

"Nothing wrong, I.. I gotta go". He mumbled and stood up abruptly, he grabbed his bag and threw it over his shoulder before walking out of the canteen.

The rest of us sat there is shock. "Can someone tell me what just happened?", Tom mumbled and I frowned and shrugged my shoulders.

"Maddy maybe you should go see him seeing as you always find a way of getting through to him..", Shannon whispered and I nodded.

I picked up my back and push the chair in behind me, "I'll see you next lesson guys". I said and they nodded as I left the canteen after Rhydian. I followed his scent to the darkroom and I opened the door carefully.

"Rhydian..", I whispered as I looked around the room, I saw an outline on the sofa and walked in slowly, shutting the door behind me. I couldn't make him angry in case he snapped. "Rhydian..", I repeated as I stood near the door.

I heard something move and Rhydian stood up and came over to me with a massive grin on his face. Relief washed through me but then I frowned. "Rhydian what's going on?", I said confused at why he was happy now but wasn't about three minutes or so ago.

He laughed, "Well I had to do something to get your attention, and I knew you'd follow me in here". He smiled and I nodded.

"Why did you want my attention?", I said softly and he stood closer to me as I backed into the door.

He pulled out a small little box, "So I could give you this.." He whispered and he handed me the box. I opened it and gasped at the contents, "It's beautiful..", I whispered in return. Inside the rouge box was a silver bracelet, it had a mixture of charms on. The first charm was two roses twined together. Mine and Rhydian's rose... I thought. The next charm was wolf howling at the moon. I smiled at that, no explanation needed for that charm. The third charm was a heart. I looked up to see Rhydian smiling down at me. "I didn't want to give you it in front of Tom and Shannon...", he mumbled and I watched his cheeks flush a light red. It made my heart melt.

"Rhydian... I don't know what to say..", I mumbled, I knew for well that this gift wasn't cheap.

Rhydian pressed his forehead against mine, "You don't say anything... Hey Mads, Will you be my parter to the disco?".

I laughed, "Thought you'd never ask". He kissed me on the lips and I returned it with a burning passion. We pulled apart when we needed air.

"Come on, let's go, lunch will be over soon". He groaned and I giggled.

"Kay". I turned around and opened the door, I had to stop myself from practically skipping back to the canteen.

{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~

So here I was sitting in Shannon's room, waiting for her to come out with her fifth outfit on. We were trying to find one for her to wear to this stupid disco tonight. On the bed next to me in a black carrier bag was my black off the shoulder skater dress, a pair of black glittery open toed heels. We had agreed that my outfit was going to be a surprise so we would do all my make up and hair and nails first, then once they were done I'd go into the bathroom and change into my outfit and surprise Shan with it. It was her idea. There were no words to describe how excited she was for this, her excitement seemed to have washed onto my as well since I was more happy for her, but the fact that we were together, doing girly things like the old days was good for me. I missed these times, definitely going to do more of this. Make a mental note of that...

"What about this one Mads?", Shannon said as she crept through the doorway and I smiled. She was wearing a short ivory cocktail dress with a fish-netted skirt and ribbon around the stomach which finished with a bow at the back.

I stood up, "That's the one Shan".

She frowned, "Are you sure?".

I nodded, "Definitely, Shannon you look amazing in it, honestly".

"Okay", She giggled and I laughed. "Right, would you curl my hair for me?".

I nodded and asked her how she would like it but she shrugged her shoulders so I decided to go for elegant light ginger barrel curls which would be pulled round to the right side of her head and then on the left side with no hair, I was going to pin a hair slide in with a rose on the end of it. The total operation took about half an hour, to finish off I sprayed a little hairspray over it to make sure it was secure. She looked in the mirror and gasped.

"Maddy, I love it!", she cried.

I smiled, "I'm glad you like it Shan, it goes well with your dress". I said and she spun around in the chair, "Your turn Madeline Smith!"

I groaned and sat down in the chair defeated, I told Shannon to surprise me and I sat for about the same amount of time that she did. When she handed me the mirror at the end I was amazed. She had kept the style of what my hair usually sat in but she had curled the ends on my hair and then brought the strands of hair that usually sit behind my ears, over the top and pinned them with hair slides at the back. I loved it.

"Wow.. thank you Shannon...", I whispered and she smiled.

"Your welcome Mads, now for make up! I'll let you do that yourself cause if I do it for you I'll probably poke your eye out with the mascara!" She laughed.

I giggled and pulled out a bag of make up from my school bag which I'd packed before I came to Shannon's. Firstly, I put on some concealer and foundation. It took a while for me to decide but I settled with a light shimmery eye shadow which wasn't to abstract and then a little eye liner under my eye, topped off with mascara. Shannon insisted I tried out her new blusher and truth was it went well with my skin. I put a little lip balm on my lips but not much.

"Now go get your outfit on! I'm dying to see it!", Shannon said as she thrust the bag at me and pushed me out the door in about five seconds flat.

I returned about ten minutes later, my hair curled, make up on, heels secured to my small feet, black skater dress covering my body and the beautiful silver bracelet Rhydian had gave me. For the first time in ages... I liked my appearance.

"Tada!", I shouted as I walked through the doors. I couldn't walk very well in these heels, I was wobbling every where which caused Shannon to laugh. I was the same height as her when I was wearing heels since she was wearing flat shoes. This pleased me as well, I knew Rhydian would still me taller than me but it didn't matter.

Shannon jumped in the air repetitively, "Maddy you look beyond beautiful!". She screamed it and I giggled quietly.

"Thanks Shan...". I mumbled when there was a knock at the door. "Who's that?". I asked and Shannon winked at me which made me more curious. I followed her down the stairs carefully, trying not to break my ankle in the heels even if a Wolfblood does heal quicker than a human...

I finally got the stairs as Shannon opened the door and two figures were standing there. They stepped in and I realised the first one was Harry and the other was Rhydian. Shannon turned around to face me and she made a silent giggle which made me laugh. "You two girls ready?". Harry asked and we both nodded and left the house. I tripped over when I started to walk on the path and Rhydian managed to catch me, he pulled me up and put an arm around my waist.

"You wore the bracelet", Rhydian said quietly and I nodded, my cheeks burning.

He smiled at me and pressed his lips to the side of my head. "Thank you... You look beautiful..".

I giggled as my cheeks upgraded to another level of red.


	22. Chapter 22 - Lights In The Dark - Part 1

**Authors Note: First of all, I apologise for last chapter being slightly boring. It was more of a filler chapter for when I reached this chapter! There should be more Maddian in this one! I can't say yet whether this will be better than the last one because it might not since this might end up being a filler chapter again. I do have something major planned which is going to be the last chapter of this story! **

**To the guest 'Lilly', who reviewed asking why last chapter was called Ice Queen when I first updated it, it was because I originally had something else planned but when I read it over, it was terrible so I rewrote it but forgot to change the title! **

**Last chapter was called 'Princesses', because it was the night of the Christmas disco and I wanted the two girls to portray as princesses if you get what I mean. But either way, they were Harry and Rhydian's princesses.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two ~ Lights In The Dark ~ Rhydian's POV: **

The morning seeped through the curtains slowly. The rays of the fresh risen sun, crept in between the gap in the curtains and created shadows on the cream coloured wall. They illuminated the drawings on the wall so each line and curve was intensified and bolder. A light breeze swept past creating a draft from the open window as the curtains began to fly with the wind gracefully. The rustling of the leaves from the trees and bushes were carried with the wind and the sounds hummed through the room which was shortly joined by the soft chirps of tiny blackbirds and sparrows.

I rolled over slightly and squinted in the morning light. The way the morning would portray such elegance and pure energy had always intrigued my mind even if I did hate getting up for them. I glanced at the clock, it was 9:32am on a Saturday morning. It wasn't until then that I realised I had a headache from lasts nights events. I couldn't remember most of it, I remembered picking Maddy up and remembering her looking absolutely beautiful and then I remember not wanting to dance but as per usual Maddy charmed my into it, then I remembered getting sleepy and then carrying Maddy home bridal style because her feet were wrecked from the heels.

After my little memorial session, I rolled back over on my side and groaned. It was too early, but I knew it wouldn't be long before Maddy's parents would be up and I would have to get up. So I decided I'd go back to sleep for a few more minutes until they woke me up...

But as soon as my eyelids closed, my door was swung open and I was leapt on. I moaned as the weight crashed down onto me and the air was filled with laughter. I turned over to lay on my back and I narrowed my eyes slightly at the Wolfblood which was sitting on top of me with a mischievous smirk. She leant down and kissed my forehead, "Morning sleepy head". She whispered.

I attempted to return the smile but it didn't follow though, "Umm, morning.. do you think you could get off me, my organs had been crushed and I'm pretty sure I don't have a ribcage anymore". I mumbled.

"Um, I'm not going anywhere", Maddy said and she crossed her arms against her chest and swung her head to the side.

A challenge. I smirked, I couldn't stay like this at her, she always got through to me one way or another. So with all the morning energy I had, which wasn't a lot, I pushed elevated my back ad pushed myself up, this send Maddy flying backwards and I caught her wrists. "Sorry what did you say a minute ago?". I grinned.

Maddy rolled her eyes but her lips were curved, "You should've been listening. Besides, I'm meant to be meeting Shannon at ten so if you would please?". She motioned towards her wrists which I had caught inside my palms.

"Oh, you want me to let you go?", I said innocently and raised my eyebrows.

She nodded, "Yes, so I can go and get changed and meet Shan". She repeated and I licked my lips in anticipation.

"I'd rather keep you here to be honest", I smirked and I rolled her over so I was crouched above her, I pinned her arms under my legs and then began to tickle her stomach.

"Rhydian! Shannon will get angry!", she squealed and attempted to wriggle free, which failed.

I laughed at her and I tickled her more whilst I left a trail of kisses up her neck. This sent her into another fit of giggles. "Rhydian Morris! Oh my god! Please stop!".

I decided to leave it at that and I released her arms. She scowled at me as she sat up and started to crawl across the bed to the other side. I grabbed her ankles and pulled her back. She screamed and I covered her mouth with my hand. "Shhh". I laughed and she growled at me. "Don't you growl at me Madeline Smith!". I smirked and I pulled her under the covers so she couldn't get out.

Maddy ignored my comment and she growled again but I could see her dark brown eyes sparkle. "Well, for that I don't think I'll be letting you go now.. I was going to be generous and let you off the hook but how can I now you've ignored me". I said with a smirk plastered all over my face.

I pulled my hand away from her mouth slowly and she kept her eyes locked on me. "Now, listen dear Madeline". I said in a posh but captivating tone and it seemed to do the trick. "How should you apologise for disobeying me? You have any ideas?".

She was entranced in the moment and she smiled charmingly, "I could do this...", she whispered before she placed her soft hands either side of my face and crossed the tiny distance that separated us. She pushed her lips onto mine tenderly and I instantly responded, wrapping my left hand under her neck and the other hand on her waist. She hitched one of her legs onto my side and I caressed the dip in her side. A quiet giggle escaped from the kiss as she pulled back for air. "Now, I think I am redeemed". She whispered.

I kissed her neck again and then laid her head back down on the bed as she removed her leg. "I believe so as well". I replied.

"Then I'll be off to see Shannon then". She smirked as she pushed me off her and jumped out the bed. I was taken back by the force she had used and I grinned at her.

I shook my head, "And what do you expect me to do while your gone?". I asked her but she didn't reply, instead she just shrugged her shoulders and blew me a kiss. I laughed before pulling myself from the warmth of my bed.

I walked over to my desk and retrieved my special drawing pencil. I opened up my sketch book and began to make light lines and curves across the page. I took my time on the outline, once the outline was completed, I took a deep breath and cleared my head of all thoughts and pictures the image I was tracing in my head. I look back down at the page and started to add detail into the picture. Slowly, it was becoming more and more recognisable. I added shading into the darker, deeper areas of the drawing and added faint lines where there was definition. At the bottom of the page I used my best italic handwriting and wrote down the words "Byddwch Bob Amser Yn Fy". - '_You'll always be mine'. _When I was satisfied with the drawing I blew away any of the excess from where I'd rubbed out imperfections. I smiled to myself before I put the pencil back into the cup in the corner of my desk, without closing the sketchbook.

I stood up and got myself dressed. I glanced at the clock, it was 10:43am. I'd been drawing for about three quarters of an hour which meant Maddy would've left by now to see Shannon. Now I had to think of a way to entertain myself for the next few hours. But before I could begin my thinking, somebody called my name from downstairs. I realised it was Maddy's mum so I opened the door and made my way downstairs. "You wanted me Mrs Smith?". I asked as I entered the kitchen.

Emma turned around from the cooker and smiled, "Yes, Rhydian I don't know whether Maddy has told you but me and Daniel are going up north this weekend to see my sister." She began.

I nodded, "Yeah she did mention it." I replied.

"Very well, I just wanted to ask you to look after her, she can be very stubborn as you my already know and if I tell you, it means I won't end up in an argument with her but make sure you call us everyday". It was true, if Emma had've mentioned this to Maddy and asked her to call them everyday then an argument would bubble up about Maddy not being a cub anymore and so on.

I smiled and nodded again, "I will Mrs Smith".

"Alright then, go on and do whatever, I'll let you know when were leaving". Mrs Smith said and I turned around and went back upstairs. I decided that as much as I hated revision, I was going to do a little revising for the history paper that was coming up in a week or so...

{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~

**Third Person POV: **

The two girls wandered through the crowded centre of Stoneybridge. The atmosphere was filled with shouting and the clanks of metal being hammered or secured. Maddy and Shannon pushed through the tight gaps in between people and the rides. It was the weekend when the fair came to Stoneybridge. This hyped up every child, teenager and sometimes adults in the town. It only came once a year and they loved it because it was near Christmas as well so the soothing of hot chocolate, the warmth of tasty burgers and hot dogs were appreciated ten times more. The centre of the town was filled with the fairground workers who were up early and setting up the rides for the evening ahead.

"Shan tonight is going to be so good!", Maddy exclaimed through apprehension.

Shannon immediately responded in joy, her voice full to the brim of eagerness and yearning. "Tell me about it! Me, you, Rhydian and Tom. Just the four of us, it's going to be magical!".

"And cold". Maddy chuckled and her friend rolled her eyes at her.

She leant forward, "Yes", she dragged out the word, "But we will have hot chocolate, toffee apples and hot dogs to make up for it. And you'll just have to make sure you wear a scarf, gloves and hat.".

Maddy sighed but soon sparked up again, "Yeah, mm can you smell it?". She whispered and closed her eyes. She took in a deep sniff as the aromas filled her nostrils. When she reopened her eyes they glowed with desire.

Shannon repeated her actions and nodded enthusiastically. "It smells gorgeous!". She giggled and linked arms with the brunette girl next to her. They began to chatter away about the evening that was awaiting them, earlier that morning they had spent an hour in Bernie's, munching on a morning breakfast before they went window shopping since they wanted to save their money for the fair. Afterwards, they decided to take a trip to the fairground and see what was being set up.

"So Shan, what rides are you looking forward to the most?", Maddy said, her face shimmered in the morning sun that gazed down upon the scenery as a soft breeze past the teenagers briskly.

Shannon thought for a moment, intensity written all over her face showing she was deep in thought until she gasped and her eyes showed complete ambition. "The ride that I think will be the best is the ghost train". She said with a massive smirk. "What are you looking forward to tonight?". She asked her.

Maddy nodded and laughed, "The food obviously"...

Shannon laughed along with her until Maddy spoke again, "How about you and Tom stay round mine tonight? Mam and dad are going to Devon for the weekend".

Shannon smiled, "I'd love to, I think Tom will be up for it as well, what time do you want us to come to yours before the fair?".

"Umm, come at about seven. It'll be dark by then which means it'll be more fun". Maddy said and she winked at her red headed friend.

Shannon bit her lip with a smile, "Okay, but I don't like the evil look on your face right now".

Maddy laughed and tapped her nose. "Well if we see Harry..."

Shannon stopped laughing and narrowed her eyes at Maddy. "What about if we see him?".

"Kissing in the dark". Maddy giggled and poked her in the side repetitively.

Shannon rolled her eyes, "Maddy we're not going out". But Maddy wasn't convinced and just raised her eyebrows at the comment. "But you and Rhydian are.."

Maddy stopped dead and her eyes widened. "Shan! Rhydian's not like that, he wouldn't do that". She lied, Maddy knew full well that Rhydian would, and he'd love it.

Shannon, who was pleased she'd caught her friend out winked. "We'll just have to see won't we!".

Maddy slapped Shannon on the arm playfully before shaking her head at her but she still laughed. "Come on, I better get back cause it's nearly three o'clock and me parents will be going soon". And with that comment the two girls headed out of the centre of the town until they went their separate ways. Maddy looked around briefly to see whether anyone was around to see her running at an impossible rate. Clear. Maddy shot off towards the cottage where her parents and Rhydian were waiting.

* * *

**Okay this was more a filler chapter, next chapter will be where they go to the fair so be prepared! I dropped a few hints in this chapter, see if you can pick them out. Please review and if you have any ideas for a few chapters let me know in the review, prompts are always welcomed! I have an otline for the next few chapters but start giving me ideas for the sequel which will be coming up.**

**- Ciao x**


	23. Chapter 23 - Lights In The Dark - Part 2

**Authors Note: Hope the last chapter was alright for you all, sorry it was a filler which would come to this chapter which I'm going to absolutely LOVE writing. It turns out, I love the fair, in my small town we have the travelling fair every year and I end up going everyday XD Because I'm an equestrian, me and my friend were walking back from the stables after riding and we decided that since we had £2 each we would go on a ride, baring in mind that we were in wellies, jodhpurs and we had our riding hats! We got so many looks from people around us it was so funny XD **

**This chapter and the last chapter are called Light's In The Dark because it's describing the fair at night with the flashing lights x)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three ~ Light's In The Dark | Part 2 ~ Maddy's POV:**

"Rhydian! Come on, Shannon and Tom are going to be here in a minute". I said whilst banging on the bathroom door. Rhydian was supposedly taking a shower but it wouldn't surprise me if he'd fallen through the plug hole due to how long he's been in there.

I heard a huff from inside, "Seriously Maddy! Go away! I'll be five minutes". He replied and I growled in frustration.

"You said that ten god damn minutes ago!", I shouted and stormed off across the hall. I noticed his bedroom door was open and the sketch book on his desk was open. Rhydian had a real talent when it came to drawing, usually he shut his sketch book... A quick peak wouldn't do any harm, anyway, he's the one that's spending a year in the shower... So I let me cunning side take over and I tiptoed past the bathroom and into his room. I pushed the door close to the frame but I didn't close it properly because it would make a noise.

I crept towards the desk and sat down on the stool. I placed my fingers against the smooth sheet of paper. I gasped silently when I saw the picture that was illustrated on the page. It was me. Rhydian had drawn me from last night. I was standing upright but there was no background. I guessed it was from where he first saw me when he came to Shannon's when we were at the door. Every line, every strand of hair and every curve of my body was defined. the shading was perfect where the light contrasted my lightly coloured skin against the dark depths of my hair. Each curl had been shaded perfectly as well. It was only a black and white image but he captured my emotion entirely. It was a simple drawing but it held so much detail, it was truly spectacular... That's when I noticed the writing at the bottom. It was Welsh, and written in italics. I didn't understand the words but I made a mental note in my head to research the phrase: '_Byddwch Bob Amser Yn Fy'. _I was memorising the words when I heard the bathroom door click open.

"Shit". I mouthed silently as I looked around the room for a hiding spot, Rhydian hated people looking at his sketches, and I knew he wouldn't be too pleased with me looking at this one especially. So I carefully stood from the stool as I heard footsteps approaching the door. I darted towards the bed and crouched behind it. The wardrobe was near his desk so he wouldn't need to come round this side of the bed, I thought to myself when the door opened and Rhydian came into the room. I held my breath and sat as still as possible...

Rhydian sniffed the air, Maddy's sent filled his nose and it trailed from the door, to the desk, and round the other side of the bed. The right side of his lips curved into a seductive half smile. "Maddy, I know your behind the bed". He spoke quietly and softly.

I cringed at his words and I poked my head out from the bottom of the bed and crawled round. He'd taken his fresh clothes to the bathroom with him so he was already dressed. Smart thinking considering if he hadn't, I would've been in here whilst her changed. God that would've been awkward and embarrassing... I smiled half heartedly. "Umm, how did you know I was in here?".

Rhydian rolled his eyes, "Maddy, I'm a Wolfblood. I could smell you in here". He said simply and I sighed in realisation and that's when I stood up and sat on the edge of the bed and inspected one of my nails.

"What were you doing in here anyway?", he asked and I watched him out of the corner of my eye, he closed the sketch book and walked towards me, placing himself next to me. I could feel his eyes on me.

My pulse began to increase in speed, I had to lie, and that was something I was terrible at. "I um.. I was looking for my um.. shoes". I winced. that was terrible...

Rhydian laughed, "Maddy, your lying your pulse was getting faster and your lies are astonishing you know that? I think you need to work on them..."

I sighed and glanced at him. "Sorry..", I said and shrugged my shoulders. "I..", I cringed. "I saw your sketch book and I looked at it. Please don't be mad, I know how much you hate people looking at them.." I rushed and I felt his hand slide down to take mine in his.

"Mads, why didn't you just say in the first place, I'm not mad..Just a little.. embarrassed. That's all". He said softly and I looked up at him and smiled.

He leant in and pressed his lips onto mine and I responded by wrapping my arms around his neck and and he pulled me onto his lap, placing his hands on my waist. I pulled away from the kiss and studied his eyes. "What did the words mean. It was Welsh...". I whispered and he smiled but looked away.

His cheeks reddened. I'd made him blush. Success! Usually it was the other way around. "Byddwch Bob Amser Yn Fy". He said the words and then translated it. "It means, You'll always be mine"... He looked across the room, avoiding my eyes and I turned his face so he had to look at me.

I smiled again, "Rhydian that's beautiful". I said and kissed him again quickly but it was just a peck. "Now, I think I just heard the door, Shannon and Tom are here". I giggled and he rolled his eyes.

"Do we have to go to this fair?". He moaned and I slapped him on the arm.

I scowled at him, "I've been looking forward to this all day, yes we do have to go!". I paused, "There's hot dogs and burgers...". I said quietly and watched his eyes light up. He nodded enthusiastically and I laughed before dragging him down the stairs.

I raced towards Shan and she ran towards me. We collided and wrapped our arms around each other, we both started giggling until we pulled away and started to jump up and down in the air. "Maddy tonight is going to be.. amazing!".

I squealed, "I can't wait! Oh my god!". I watched Rhydian move towards Tom and they whispered a few things to each other and they both laughed.

I pulled away from Shannon and I put my coat on. I was wearing my black skinny jeans, my white furry ugg boats and a dark red top. I slipped on a fluffy hat and a pair of matching gloves. Shannon was wearing blue skinny jeans and pumps. She had her coat on and her hair was wavy and surrounded her shoulders. She had a white hat on top of her head and matching gloves. I grinned again at her and she giggled back.

"Are you two girls ready or what?", Tom spoke sarcastically but a smile crept on his lips. Me and Shannon nodded enthusiastically and we bounded out the door.

Me and Shannon practically skipped and jumped and ran the way to the fair with how excited we were. We just couldn't stand still. I could hear the faint drumming of the beat in the distance. Every second it became louder and with every second my excitement rose another level. We turned a corner and it was there...

Like an evolving piece of vivid artwork, the solemn grey skies of Stoneybride are replaced with splashes of striking colour. A living, breathing, tropical creature has crawled into town and spread itself wide to bask in the sun. With it comes an air of expectation, of excitement and wonder. Caravans of provocatively decorated lorries snake to their designated pitches where their attached rides, origami giants, unfurl with a flourish and spring into life. By daylight, the fair can be seen is all its physicality, a bare Christmas tree longing to be wrapped in lights. but at night, the scenery comes alive. Bringing a whole new meaning to the word...

Music from the vast array of rides blend to form one strange droning song over a thumping back beat. Lively and fast, the bass vibrated through my body. The sound was more intense for me and Rhydian which meant we wouldn't be able to stay long, we'd have to take breaks away from the blasting music in order for our enhanced hearing to take a rest instead of exploding.

I spun around and laughed. Dazzling, spinning, luminous; the lights spun round in a haze of spectrum colours, whilst teenage girls let out high pitched screams at the top of their voices as they plunged downwards on the colossal roller coaster.

A crowd gathers around the most spine-chilling, hair-raising ride, a brief splash of tarmac the only distinction between those who can barely contain their desire to be the next in the queue, and those who are 'just happy to watch, thank you very much.' As the mass of steel and hydraulics heave into the air with a certain clumsy grace, those watching crane their necks and allow the internal struggle between fear and longing to rage.

My eyes scanned across the area in starstuck awe. Grandparents, parents and children alike drift ghost-like towards the plethora of food stalls, intoxicated by the unlikely fusion of diesel fumes, roasting meat and the sickly sweetness of candy floss and toffee apples. Having paid, they scurry away clutching fistfuls of burgers, hotdogs, fudge, and even the occasional sugar dummy.

The aromas filled my nose, with my advanced sense of smell, my brain and mouth and stomach craved for the mouth watering burgers and meat that awaited with a mere crackling as the fat burned on the grill.

Laughter, giggles, screams and shouts fill the night as the barriers between enjoyment and danger are tested to their fullest. Amongst the mayhem, adults of all ages can be found trying to 'hook-a-duck' or throw a wooden hoop over an oversized bottle to win a prize. Most of the time, they would struggle to win the best of the prizes but for me? Well, I was a Wolfblood. I could win them with my eyes closed with the help from Eolas.

Everyone seems happy at the fair. Laughter can be heard from all generations, young and old. There is something for everyone, even the big wimps who prefer to just watch and take it all in. That's what I loved most about the fair, it was for everyone.

Long, loud screams can be heard high up in the sky as the whirling, twirling rides spin people faster and faster; higher and higher. Some rides seem to touch the clouds, so high that you have to strain your neck to see.

"Maddy what do you want to do first?", I could hear a voice from behind me whisper. When I turned my attention to the speaker, I realised they were actually shouting but because of the blaring music and bass, the odds were against it, making it seem like a whisper.

I shouted back, "I.. I don't know.. Oh my, it's amazing!". Anticipation building inside me, I began to feel hot as I worked myself up. Suddenly cold hands were pressed against my cheeks and a set of lips crashed down onto mine. In realisation, I responded and kissed them back until they pulled away.

"Better?". Rhydian said and I nodded, touching the corner of my lip in embarrassment as Tom and Shannon stood there gawping at us. "Your pulse increased and you looked like you were about to faint, just calm down yeah?". He whispered by the side of my ear as he hot breath soothed me.

I smiled, "Thank you Rhydian". I said and he nodded, wrapping his arm around my side. I gazed around the epileptic scenery, the flashing lights catching my eyes every so often.

Budding road hogs spin steering wheels on dodgems with frantic intensity, looks of maniacal thrill distorting their faces with crazy grins and destructive determination. They bump, scrape, bounce and slam into each other as the ceiling grid sparks angrily, and the ride attendant ghosts from dodgem to dodgem with swan-like grace.

I grinned. "The dodgems". I said and all my friends nodded eagerly as we began to push our way through the crowd. Eventually, we reached the colourful attraction. Due to the time we'd taken to get here, the latest round had finished and I watched as couples and families and friends, descended from the cars and back into the sea of the crowded fair. I noticed, Jimi, Sam, Liam, Kay, Katrina and Kara at the ticket booth. They were arguing over who was going to share with the opposite sex. In the end, Katrina ended up sharing with Liam and the group of six paid for their tickets and found themselves a bumper car. Jimi and Sam in a red and orange one. Kara and Kay were seated in a pink and blue one. Then, Katrina and Liam were situated in a green and yellow dodgem.

Before I knew it, I was being pulled towards the paying booth and Rhydian paid for my turn, even though I put up a valid argument over the fact I had my own money, he won. Me and Rhydian were placed into a Orange and pink car and Shannon and Tom were in a green and blue, they were across the arena from us. It was just our form group on this ride and I heard screams from the K's calling out Rhydian's name as they battered their eyelashes and flipped their hair. I felt my body tense and Rhydian sensed my annoyance. Rhydian was seated in the divers seat and he slipped his hand into mine and squeezed it. He leant down to my ear and whispered. "Byddwch Bob Amser Yn Fy". I smiled at the words that flew from his lips.

The words echoed in my head. _Byddwch Bob Amser Yn Fy...You'll always be mine... Byddwch Bob Amser Yn Fy... _And it stayed that way until a klaxon sounded and I was abruptly jolted as my arm hit the side of the car. I mumbled an ow as I realised the culprit.

"Jimi!", I shouted as the boy drove away from us with a cunning smile on his face. Rhydian spun the steering wheel and pressed his foot against the peddle as we began to drive towards Katrina and Liam who were arguing over why Liam should drive since Katrina didn't know what to do but Katrina was sitting in the drivers seat looking confused and Liam sat in the passenger seat looking sorry for himself. I smirked and whispered to Rhydian.

Obeying my decision Rhydian pushed harder on the peddle and we were sent crashing into the pair. A scream escaped through Katrina's lips and Liam groaned in frustration. Me and Rhydian laughed and we clenched our fists and bumped them together in success.

We carried on like this for about ten minutes, crashing and bumping into the rest of our form group, clutching my sides as I gasped for air through the laughter that drowned me of all oxygen and respiration. My arms became bruised from the jolting and smashing that occurred as our own car was thrown and pushed into other cars. But I loved every second of it.

The cars came to a stand still at the end of the ride and I moaned in frustration, not wanting the moment to end, however I was relieved because it meant I could take a break to let my lungs take in air which they lacked in that ride but instead Rhydian pulled me by my hand towards the ghost train.

Tom had opted out of this ride and even after a long pleading and persuasion he still refused to come with us. So instead Harry took his placed next to Shannon which she had no objections against. I leant over towards my best friend and whispered in her ear, "Cuddles with Harry when you get scared..". I winked and she gasped and nodded towards Rhydian, raising her eyebrows. At first I was confused but then I realised what she meant when he kissed my cheek and weaved his hand into mine. I rolled my eyes at Shannon before I turned back to Rhydian and we paid for our tickets. I made Rhydian sit on the outside of the ride and I sat on the inside. I told Rhydian that I was excited for it and it didn't bother me but the truth was that I was scared to the bone for what was going to come and I sat rigid in my seat, biting my finger nail.

"Mads, it'll be alright. You've got me". He whispered to me soothingly and I smiled. I couldn't lie to him, I'd tried that once today already and it didn't work. So instead I sighed and let him pull me into his arms. I felt warm ad protected in his arms so I relaxed my body as the ride begun but as soon as it did, I tensed again but there was nothing Rhydian could do other than whisper to me reassuringly. I told him before hand to kept talking to me so I knew he hadn't been kidnapped and instead of him sitting next to me, there would be a figure from an asylum or some crazy thing like that. My mind was horrible to me.. I hated the imagination sometimes...

* * *

**Okay that's all for now, this will be split into three chapters I think! This means that there will be more than 25 chapters in this story XD I had loads of fun writing this so I hope you enjoy reading it! **

**Please continue to write your lovely reviews and tell me whether you want more etc. x) **

**- Ciao x**


	24. Chapter 24 - Apology

**Hi guys, just wanted to tell you all something! **

**Basically, I've been off school for 6 weeks, since 25th september. The reason for this being, I have a condition called Scoliosis, which is the curvature of the spine. Therefore, I have to have 6 month operations and I've had them since 2010. I have to have operations on my spine. But I had my LAST one on the 25th but because it was a major operation, I've had to have 6 weeks off school. Which meant I had loads of time to write fan fics. But now, I'm going back to school on Monday because I'm well enough! xD **

**This means I won't be able to update as much as I do... I just wanted to apologise to you all!**

**Stay amazing!**

**-MelissaLovesRH**

***Huggles***


	25. Chapter 25 - Lights In The Dark - Part 3

**Authors note: Okay, you guys are really lucky, you know that? XD As you may have read in my last authors note, I said that I had to go back to school, well, turns out because of my operation I'm not allowed to do sports and p.e for 6 months. This means that I have 2 and a half hours to kill a week. Therefore, I've ran away to the library and instead of revising I'm writing this right now! You should feel privileged XD Naah I'm joking, you can feel whatever you wish x3 Anyway, enjoy this chapter as much as I'll enjoy writing it!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four ~ Lights In The Dark | Part 3 ~ Third Person POV:**

All hint of the afternoon sky had vanish and was replaced by a blanket of darkness, the only light available from the tiny diamonds that were glittered all over. The moon that hung in the centre of the sea of darkness was almost full, it lit up the entire night with a silvery glaze as it looked down on the town and forests below. Soon the moon would be complete, it would complete into a full moon which would bring mischief and mayhem with it as little did the people in the town of Stoneybridge know, there would be wolves on the prowl. These wolves were not your average wolf. They were what some people would recall them as '_werewolves_'. However, they were incorrect. The real name for them, was _**'**Wolfbloods'..._

The inky black sky was lit up that night for a special occasion as lights flashed in all kinds of colours. They would flash in rhythm to a roaring beat that would ripple through ever chest and ribcage that was present. The music bared from the large speakers sending hearing into hibernation as the teenagers and adults and even children, abandoned the idea of listening to what others had to say. It was almost impossible to hear the person next to you.

Screams of laughter was the most repetitive thing that night as teenagers and young adults piled onto the larger fairground rides that would glide through the late night air.

The aroma of hot, sticky toffee apples filled the air. Steaming cups of hot chocolate and coffee added to the smell. As did the scent of freshly cook chips hot dogs and burgers. But nothing could ever top the aroma of the hot sugary doughnuts, as they were dipped into a boiling liquid glaze and then into tubs of of sugary creating a delicious and mouth watering layer that would be sure to product cavities.

Maddy sat inside the cart of the ghost train and it began to roll, creaking sounded as the old wheels turned against the iron tracks. Maddy tensed in her seat and squeezed her eyes shut even more. She could sense the flashing lights of the comfort of the fairground slowly disappear as the train entered the tunnel of terror. _Maybe I am freaking about this a little to much? _She thought to herself as she plucked up the bravery to open her eyes. Before she made the gesture, she turned her head and tilted upwards, she slowly opened her eyes and smiled as she saw Rhydian smiling down at her. "This was such a bad idea Rhydian". She whispered, it was barely audible for the average human however easily heard for a Wolfblood and luckily, Rhydian was one of them.

Rhydian's grin shifted into a soft sympathetic smile. He voice a low whisper, "There's nothing to be scared of. I'll protect you." He bit his lip as his smile started to fade into a serious gaze. "Plus, how will you ever be a heroic Alpha if your scared of a tiny ghost train?".

Maddy winced at his words as they cut through her skin like ice. It was true. How could she ever be a good leader if she was scared of this? She couldn't was the answer that she concluded. She looked back up to Rhydian and took a deep breath and nodded. "It's my pack, I'm the leader, the Alpha and I'm not scared of a ghost train." She said boldly, fighting back the darkness that was eating away inside her.

Rhydian nodded back at her and he smiled sweetly again as he tighten his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He leant down and kissed the top of her silky chestnut hair. He breathed in taking in the scent of the sweet shampoo that coated her hair. "My beautiful Alpha". He whispered into her hair with a smile.

Maddy blushed in the darkness and she intertwined her fingers with his, "And your mine". She whispered back and Rhydian tilted Maddy's chin so he could look at her.

"Meeting you was the best thing I've ever done in my life... remember that. Whatever happens". He said, his voice serious but tender.

Maddy nodded and smiled, however inside, something snapped and she couldn't shake the fear in his voice. He knew something that she didn't. Again. When would he stop lying to her? But then again, is he lying? What if he's just scared of losing her? Questions floated around her mind but it wouldn't be the first time...

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was short, I wanted to end on a cliff hanger and I thought it would be perfect leaving it at that. So... Do YOU think Rhydian is hiding something again? If you do, tell me what you think he is hiding from her!**

**- Ciao x**


End file.
